


Troubled Sleep

by AliKuma95, okami95



Category: Chronicles of Riddick RPF, Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Depression, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Furyan, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, Lensors, M/M, Mild S&M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Chronicles of Riddick, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Humor, Torture, Vaako Whump, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKuma95/pseuds/AliKuma95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami95/pseuds/okami95
Summary: Vaako only has hours left before his scheduled sleep cycle. Commander Toal will take temporary command, and the Lord Marshal will be his problem. How much trouble could Riddick cause in just one week?If Riddick is forced to play Lord Marshal to a group of undead freaks,  then fuck it, he wants his pack. All of them. Plus, it’s fun to watch Vaako get all angry and annoyed. The look in those eyes and the flush to his face call to Riddick in the most animalist ways. Buckle up, Vaako; your world is about to change.Fluffier than the tags make it sound, but please read the chapter notes!
Relationships: Krone/Dame Vaako (Riddick), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Richard B. Riddick/Vaako, Toal/Lady Toal, Toombs (Riddick)/Original Character(s), William Johns/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 109





	1. The Basillica

**Author's Note:**

> SO this story is going to be fluffier than it sounds in the tags. However, I believe that the Necromongers would have a meaner or hasher society than what would be acceptable by our standards. In this story, they practice dominance and submission within partnered relationships and domestic discipline/violence is allowed if the submissive partners step out of place. The characters might be slightly out of character at times, but I do try to keep them as true to form. 
> 
> I love any and all comments so please let me know what you think! This is my first story so I missed something major just let me know.
> 
> Also major thanks to Okami95 for being my beta! God knows I need one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning
> 
> Word Count: 5,691

"If I see that flea-bitten mongrel in the next 12 weeks, it will be too soon," Vaako ranted; hurried steps carry him across the small grey briefing room, then back across to the other end. 10 steps, pause, turn, and then 10 steps, pause, and turn—this cycle reoccured every few moments for the past 30 minutes. Commander Toal watched Vaako with a strange fascination. It was rare to see the First Among so worked up. Well, maybe not in recent months, certainly not since the breeder took over the Necromongers. Lord Riddick seemed to have a unique ability to work Vaako up, like a Zebekian bird of paradise. Ruffled puffed up feathers and loud squawking noises included.

"COMMANDER TOAL," Vaako shouted, his large brown eyes glaring straight at his second. Commander Toal took a moment to study Lord Vaako before responding. His hair was now shaven at the sides and longer on top. Thanks to the 'forced divorce' as it was silently dubbed, Vaako finally rid himself of those distracting braids. Toal and his wife both enjoyed the commanders' new look. Going from the double-take that Lord Riddick gave during this morning breakfast, the new Lord Marshal also approved. In fact, from recent developments, Toal would bet his favorite phase gun and a night in bed with his wife that the Lord Marshal had taken a liking to his frazzled commander.

"Yes, Commander Vaako? I was listening. Something about calling our esteemed Lord Marshal a flea-bitten mongrel?" Toal replied, cocking his head slightly, "Should I change his name on all official documents to Lord Flea Bitten? Lord Mongrel, perhaps?" Toal smirked as Vaako tried to cover his snort with a cough. The older man watched as, the younger man straightened up, then deflated slightly. Running a hand through his shorter hair, Vaako sighed.

"That will not be necessary, Commander Toal."

"Well, then what has he done now? Anything I should know about before tomorrow?" Toal questioned.

Vaako bit his lower lip, a habit that Toal was almost sure he isn't aware of. Some little quirks in personalities had started to occur across the fleet since the mandatory reductions in purifications by Lord Riddick. Commander Vaako bites his lips while in thought. Dame Toal seemed to have started humming subconsciously. Toal, himself, had noticed that he was beginning to develop a mean sense of humor. The other day, Toal saw Subcommander Pike picking his nose and wiping it on a passing noblewoman, and according to the most recent gossips, Third Commander Krones had started a habit of chewing on pens.

While the changes were startling at first, and many embarrassing moments were caught on Necro TV, most Necromongers have adjusted well enough. The lack of purifications had been helping on the battlefield as soldiers didn't push themselves to death or ignored fatal wounds in favor of glory. Some nobles argued and criticized Lord Riddick behind closed doors, far away from prying ears. However, a majority lies within in favor, making Lord Riddick one of the only Lord Marshals in written history not to be challenged since his return from the threshold three months ago. Now at the ninth-month, with only 1 confirmed challenge and 6 planets conquered, Lord Riddick almost had the almost unanimous support of all of Necropolis.

"I just don't understand him," Vaako stated, his head dropping onto the metal table with a soft thump. "He is just so confusing! One minute he is demanding a report on the new converts, then the next second, he is grabbing me. He threw me on a table this morning! Had the gall to ask if I was offering myself for breakfast!"

Commander Toal chuckled. He had heard the story of Riddick's morning assault on his First Among from a few passing subcommanders. Though to listen to his young commanders' anguish at such an alteration was much funnier. Shaking a few strands of blond hair from his eyes, Toal prepared a retort.

"Well, were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Were you offering yourself for our Lord Riddick's breakfast?" Toal asked, a large smirk overtaking his face.

Shocked, Vaako's head sprung up from the table. His eyes were impossibly wide, a horrified expression plastered on his face—the brunette fumbled with his words slightly before standing up and started pacing again. After a few moments, Vaako mumbled something. Even straining to hear, Commander Toal was unable to make out what was said.

"Sir, I didn't catch what you said"

"Do Furyan breeders need human flesh to survive? Have we failed to provide Lord Riddick with proper sustenance?" Vaako questioned. A pallor had taken over his face as his lips frowned in uncertainty. Stunned, Toal stared at Vaako for a few seconds before laughing. Toal laughed so hard that soon a loud honking noise erupts from his throat. Gasping for breath, Toal looked up at the startled man before collapsing back into fits of laugher. Tears rolled down his cheeks before he could contain his amusement. Vaako sat down, staring at his second with a look of mild amusement but also bored curiosity.

"Are you done acting like child Commander Toal?" He questioned. 

Wiping his eyes, Toal responded, "Yes, but Vaako, you must know that Furyans are not cannibals."

"Well, yes, that is what the data tells us, but if that is true, why would Riddick try to eat me if he does not require my flesh?"

"He wants your other meat instead," Toal muttered under his breath, shaking his head at his lost commander. The poor lad was so oblivious it almost hurts; However, Lord Riddick only had himself to blame. The Lord Marshal should be aware of how clueless Vaako was by now. On the battlefield, Vaako has no match. He was ruthless, cunning, and deadly—a real force to be reckoned with. However, when it comes to his personal life, Vaako is like a rock. A big stupid rock. The man only owns 3 outfits for Quasi’s sake! To make matters worse, the outfits were the same shirt and pants combo!

After his forced divorce from his dame, Vaako was left with just the clothes on his back. Since Dame Vaako did all the shopping, all of their clothes and furniture were left in her name. She enjoyed watching Vaako as the guards removed all of his clothing and personal items. His face morphed into a snarl as the shaking guards quickly put his belongings into the storage cubes. She had tried to demand him to strip off his current clothes but promptly gave up after Vaako mutilated the first guard.

Once the divorce was finalized, Vaako ordered two more outfits of the same material and colors from the fleets Market Ship. At first, no one noticed, but after the 5th day of wearing the same outfit, Commander Krones decided to call him out during a war briefing. All eyes turned to the First Among, murmurs and whispers traded by all attending. Scowling, Vaako informed the war council that he was not wearing the same clothes as the day before. He just has three identical outfits. When Lord Riddick questioned him, Vaako admits that it's easier to wear the same outfit since there is no reason for him to do anything differently. Plus, the outfit has light armor embedded in its fibers, which is necessary for Vaako's position. The meeting resumes on Vaako's behest, but not before the Lord Marshal stroked Vaako's shoulder, commenting on the softness of the Amorelan reptile skin.

Later Vaako would admit while dining with Toal and his wife that he just didn't know or understand how to go clothes shopping, so he just bought what he knew he liked. The startled look on Dame Toal and the rising blush on the younger man would forever be a favorite memory of the second commander. Not much surprised Lady Toal after 30 years of necromonger and 15 years of marriage, or so Commander Toal thought. Apparently, all it takes is a blood lord's inability to go clothes shopping.

"Well, maybe you just didn't understand his joke," The blond commander stated, jogging his mind back to the conversation at hand. Vaako yawned, stretching his back and arms. Toal was amazed that the younger man was still functioning at his point. His sleep week was scheduled to begin about two weeks ago, but due to an altercation with Lord Riddick, the main healer suggested the First Among to push the cyro-sleep back a few weeks to give his body time to heal and make sure he wasn't suffering a concussion. The last of the bruises faded a few days ago, but the split lip was new. Nothing major to necromongers, but the blue-eyed commander could imagine that after Riddick's breakfast stunt, Vaako responded in kind and needed a firm hand to remind him of his place.

Of all customs that Necromongers followed, the strict hierarchy of Dominance and Submission was one that Commander Toal was secretly worried that the large Furyan would not be able to follow or adequately execute. His fears were quickly replaced with awe and admiration as the tanned male almost seamlessly fit in with Necromonger customs. From the toothy grin when the Furyan pinned his First Among to the ground in a shallow pool of blood, the alpha male had no problems putting anyone in their place but especially enjoys forcing the smaller male to submit almost daily.

"Well, that's another thing I can add to the growing list of things I just don't understand about that stupid breeder," Vaako declared, "Just like when he renamed the damn ships! Is his pea-sized brain even aware of the amount of hassle I had to endeavor while we renamed all 15 warships? Some of the names don't even make sense: like 'He-Cat' or 'Enterprison' or 'the Fighting Lady,' where did he even get those names from?"

"Well, I think the ship 'Cellblock 70' was due to the 70 nobles that Lord Riddick set ablaze while trapped inside. 'One-Eye' was named after Subcommander Pike, who is missing his left eye after that water planet invasion. And according to some of the court ladies and lords, the ship called 'The Big Stick' was named after the Lord Marshal," Toal explained, smiling as a blush appears across Vaako's face.

"Narcissistic ass," Vaako griped, fighting another yawn. His hands clenched against his thighs, the black fabric bunching in his grasp.

"Sir, we should conclude this meeting. I'm sure the cyro-medics are waiting for you, and I must report to Lord Riddick as soon as possible."

Sighing, the younger male agreed. They clean up their datapads and left, parting ways soon after. Making his way to the Lord Marshal's private meeting chambers, Toal prepared to meet with the intimidating man, schooling his features into blank indifference as he walked. Soldiers bow or salute as he passed while nobles nod their heads in greetings. Before Riddick, the Halls of the Basilica would have been deserted. Only drones were active during periods of rest. The previous Lord Zhylaw didn't tolerate unnecessary actions such as socializing, relaxing, or hobbies. The halls and common areas were monitored by security drones who directly reported any actions to the high council and the Lord Marshal. Rule breakers were punished with a swift death, no matter the reasoning.

When Riddick beheaded Zhylaw, he had unknowingly rewrote history, much to the excitement of Aereon, the resident elemental. Toal, himself, felt as if a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders when Commander Vaako bowed before the new Lord Marshal, the rest of the necromongers following in suit. The soldiers were amazed and in awe of the Furyan breeder, who fought a God and survived. The respect and obedience grew among the military force of the Necromongers as the Furyan proved to be a capable leader, a sound stagiest as well as a vigorous fighter. He could even outpace Commander Vaako on the battlefield and during training exercises, a feat once considered inconceivable before Riddick.

The nobles grew to tolerate Lord Riddick only after crossing the threshold and returning as the Holy Undead, six months after he killed Zhylaw. While the Furyan remained mostly unchanged regarding his 'sparkling' personality, the new Lord Marshal did undergo some physical changes. His height and body mass increased, making him taller than Commander Vaako and slightly larger than Commander Toals' own frame. The Lord Marshal was also allowed to remove those obnoxious goggles as he no longer had to shield his eyes in bright lighting. Other enhancements became more apparent later.

The evening of the Lord Marshal's return, the nobles and old High Council held a grand ball in honor of the successful Holy pilgrimage. All high-ranking military officers were expected to attend by order of the council. Dame Toal had to practically drag both Toal and Vaako to participate as both the First and Second commanders were trying to weasel their way out, claiming official military duties needed to be completed. The complaining ended when a small patrol of armed guards arrived to escort the pair of commanders and Lady Toal at the request of Lord Riddick. Fuming, Vaako stormed ahead of the small group until they reached the banquet hall. Soft instrumental music could be heard down the hall, along with the voices of talking and laughing nobles and military officers.

Tensing at the doorway, Vaako seemed almost to deflate his forward charge to show his ass to the Lord Marshal. When Toal and his wife slide up beside him, the brown-haired man murmured soft words of gratitude as Lady Toal softly patted his back in encouragement. All three preparing for a horrid evening of backstabbing, plotting, and false smiles as the guards announce their arrival to the crowded hall. As soon as the trio stepped inside the large hall, the doors behind them slammed shut, startling all ball guests. Silence overcame the hall as bewilderment and confusion grew among all necromongers present. Worry started to bloom inside Commander Toal; glancing at his two partners, he saw that Commander Vaako felt the same. The blond commander gripped his wife's hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze before letting go. That night in the banquet hall would forever change the Necromonger fleet. Laws were shattered and transformed, lives were lost, and the high council was restructured.

Looking back, Commander Toal felt almost guilty for ever doubting Lord Riddick's ability to understand the Necromonger culture. The large man proved himself that night, taking complete and absolute control in a matter of 2 hours. Toal smiled as he remembered that night, almost three months ago.

_After the large metal doors slam shut, a hush fell upon the crowd of necromonger elites. Commander Toal and his partners kept close together, keeping an eye for any clues to what was about to occur. After a few minutes passed, Vaako worries his bottom lip before opening his mouth as if to speak. Loud footsteps echo in the hall, cutting off whatever Commander Vaako was about to say, and drawing all eyes to the area behind the Lord Marshals Throne in the center of the room. Two royal guards, followed by Lord Riddick, appear from the shadows. The glowing purple eyes of the Lord Marshal, making some younger Lords and Ladies shift in discomfort._

_Standing before his upper Elite, Lord Riddick observed the crowd, almost as if he was searching for someone in particular. Nobles and soldiers alike avoid the deep gaze of the Lord Marshal, shifting their positions to keep his steadfast eyes off of their form. Commander Krones was first to break the silence by approaching the Lord Marshal, his metal plating clinking loudly in the otherwise silent hall. Going to one knee, Krones bowed his head in respect to the Lord; other military members and nobles followed in suit. A smirk formed slowly on Riddick's face as the hall fell to their knees in front of him. Pale eyes scanning the hall before landing on Vaako, freezing the smaller man in place. Soon the First Among was the only person left standing. Walking down the steps, eyes locked on Vaako widening ones, as Riddick made his way over to his commander. Lords and dames changed their positions to avoid getting trampled by Lord Riddick._

_As he approached the younger man, Riddick noticed a small shiver race through Vaako, and his large browns eyes dart away quickly before returning just as fast. Almost as if Vaako was forcing himself to act more dominant. Riddick circled Vaako taking quick notice of Commander Toal and Lady Toal kneeling close by, watching his every move with worry and apprehension filled eyes. Riddick stopped circling Vaako, facing the commander's back. The larger man runs his hand slowly across the back of Vaako's neck, making the man tense. Moving fast, Riddick wrapped his hand in Vaako's long braids before slamming his face down onto Riddick's raised knee. Blood dripped from Vaako's nose; his hands reached to defend against the attack. Riddick simply tightened his hold on Vaako's hair before slamming his face back into his knee. A small pained moan escaped from Vaako, and his eyes were scrunched tight._

_Pulling the smaller man closer to him, Lord Riddick whispered something into Vaako's ear, causing the squirming man to still and almost go limp in the Lord Marshal's hold. Smiling, Riddick released his hold on Vaako's hair, settling his hand on his shoulder instead. The larger male was pleased when Vaako made no moves to shake off his hand or to check his face. Blood dripped down Vaako's face from his broken nose, and one of his eyes was shut, puffy, and already starting to darken in color. Riddick slid his hand down the other's amour, unbuckling it as he goes. The metal armor sounded loud as it was tossed over Riddick's shoulder. Metal plating and weapons alike are quickly and effetely stripped from Vaako. When Riddick moved to remove the last small arm dagger, Vaako made a pained noise and murmured something to Lord Riddick. Laughing, Riddick announced loudly that he could keep his short blade, for there is not much Vaako could do with it anyway. Soft chuckles and laughs were heard around the hall. Vaako whipped his head to glare at the kneeling soldiers, his right eye blazing with shame and humiliation but daring others to laugh in his face. Unbeknownst to him, Lord Riddick was doing the same. The kneeling mass quickly averted their gazes back to the floor, except for Lord Krone. He looked on in amusement for a moment longer before lowering his eyes._

_Once Vaako was successfully stripped down to his clothes and dagger, Riddick moved to study his First Among, taking note of his stance and body language. Leaning close, Riddick leaned in and smelled Vaako, the younger man tensing at the close proximity. Taking advantage, Riddick leaned closer to Vaako's neck, forcing his head back by the hand that was now back in Vaako's hair. The Lord Marshal paused just for a second to take in the sight of his First Among baring his throat before he leaned in and licked his neck. Vaako jerked at the feeling on Riddick's tongue on his skin before stilling as the hand in his hair tightened in warning. Pulling away, Riddick memorized the taste of his commander, the blood and sweat on the younger male were salty and metallic. Stepping back, Riddick tightened his grips, making Vaako wince and forcing his neck to bare further._

_"You are a traitorous and dangerous man Vaako. You sought to kill the previous Lord Marshal and have tried to kill me numerous times. According to many nobles' present, I should kill you," Riddick spoke, his deep voice echoing in the hall. Vaako's eye closes tightly, small trembles race through his muscles. "However, I don't care much for the dead guy, and you couldn't even scratch me when we fought. I am not in danger around you, but you can be tamed. You can be taught to kneel, and you will be brought to heel. I look forward to seeing how you change Vaako."_

_Riddick grinned when Vaako's right eye opened at his words. The younger man stared at Riddick as if he couldn't understand the words that were just spoken from the Lord Marshal's lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Riddick saw Commander Toal trying to cover his smile, and Lady Toal watched with relief written on her face. Pulling Vaako with him, Riddick turned and hauled Vaako through the crowd and up the steps towards the Lord Marshal Throne. The brunette stumbled to keep up as the hand in his hair threatened to rip his hair out. When finally they reached the top step, Riddick threw Vaako to the floor at the throne's base. Walking past him, Riddick settled in the large black marble chair. He looked on as Vaako struggled to sit up. The commander started to stand until a small sound next to him made him still. Vaako looked up towards Riddick, who was staring at him. Head rested against his closed fist, and smirk firmly in place, Riddick used his other hand to snap his finger and point down to the left side of the throne. Horror moved across his face as Vaako realized that Riddick was demanding that he kneel at his feet like some dog or pet._

_Gritting his teeth, the First Among crawled to Riddick's left side and kneeled at his feet, facing the crowd of necromongers. Riddick smiled and chuckled at Vaako's awful display of submission and patted his head condescendingly before returning to the task at hand. The Necromonger elites continue to kneel, with heads lowered. However, Riddick could see a few peeking up, like the Lord and Lady Toal and Commander Krones. With his smirk in full force, Riddick called the hall to attention; the lowered heads of the Necro Elite rise and gaze upon Riddick and the kneeling Vaako. Some look indifferent, some were trying to contain their mirth, and others, much to Riddick's amusement, looked jealously towards Vaako._

_"He is dangerous, and yet he can be tamed," Riddick called out to the hall, his hand landing on Vaako's head. "But you are dangerous; you can't be tamed; thus, you will burn."_

_When he finished, a few elites stand up, starting to run. They disappeared along with 65 others at the snap of Riddick's large fingers. A large screen slowly descended from the ceiling as the remaining court started talking in soft voices. The smell of fear and confusion filled the room, making Riddick's smile deepen. He silenced the hall with a flick of his hand as the viewscreen flickered to life. On the screen, trapped in a large cargo bay, were the 67 elites that disappeared from the room only moments before. They seemed startled to be in the bay, banging on walls, trying to pry open the doors, and yelling profanities. Suddenly the room glowed orange and red as flames shot out from the walls. The nobles screamed and yelled as their flesh started to melt from their bodies. Some pushed others in front of the fire, trying to save themselves. Others were frantically pulling at the metal locking doors begging for help, begging for forgiveness. The kneeling hall looked on in silence at the carnage. Soon the screaming started to fade as the traditors began to die. Once the last screams had stopped, the flames flickered off. Suddenly, the large cargo bay door opened, and the burned bodies' remains were sucked into space._

_No one moved or spoke as the viewscreen turned off and started to ascend back into the ceiling._

_"Don't you just love a good Bar-B-Que?" Riddick chuckled, stroking Vaako’s hair. "Anyway, there are going to be a few changes to this cluster fuck. I don't care much for Zhylaws ways of life or his rules. If anyone has any complaints or doesn't like my way of doing things, then you can join your little friends out of the airlock. Alive. Any questions? None? Good, let's begin."_

_Over the next hour, Riddick completely upheaved the entire Elite of the Necromonger society. Starting with the High Council, he appointed Commander Toal, Lady Toal, Commander Krones, Commander Vaako, and Aereon before removing everyone else. Three more nobles were forced out of an Air Lock before all the Elites stopped complaining, accepting their new fate. The Riddick also reduced the amount of purification all ordinary soldiers must receive and almost banned it for all Elites. Only a few seem upset with this news. Still, shockingly Vaako was the only Elite to voice his displeasure with this decision. Riddick responded with a firm backhand and a strong command that Vaako just needed to kneel and be quiet. Commander Krones murmured something to his sub-commanders, who all laughed while looking at Vaako and Riddick._

_"Is something funny to you, Krode?" Riddick questioned, his voice deep full of irritation._

_"It's Commander Krones, my lord," Krones replied, his bald head bowed again._

_"It's whatever I fucking say it is, Dog Face. Now shut up!" Riddick sneered. "Now, before we go, I have a few more adjustments to make. Subcommander Alec and Subcommander Ozo approach."_

_Riddick watched as the massive form of Subcommander Ozo quickly appeared, almost as silent as Riddick himself. The larger male stands stiff. His bulging shoulders were tight, and his body looked ready for action. A few moments later, the smaller body of subcommander Alec appeared next to Subcommander Ozo. His shorter frame was loose, seemingly relaxed. But after watching him in the training halls and on the battlefield, Riddick knew that his stance was just a distraction._

_Clapping his hands, which started Vaako, Riddick grinned._

_"Congratulations, exchange your tokens. You're now married." Riddick announced to the two startled subcommanders. Ozo stared for just a moment before removing his necklace from around his neck. Hanging from it was his personal symbol carved into a small piece of wood. He turns to Subcommander Alec, holding out his token. Alec seemed frozen; his pale green eyes were shocked, staring at Subcommander Ozo. A blush started to spread across his face as he gazed at the token hanging in the air. Ozo cleared his throat after another minute passed, and Alec just continues to stare. Jerking with motion, Alec quickly reached into his amour and removed his necklace with his personal symbol lasered into a piece of brown metal. He held it out and grabbed Subcommander Ozo's token with his free hand. The smaller male paused only a moment before putting Ozos token around his neck. He then looked up at the larger male as he wrapped Alec's chain around his wrist. Ozo looked at Alec when he finishes. A small smile crossed his face, causing Alec to blush. The new couple regarded each other for a moment before looking back to Lord Riddick._

_"Thank you, my lord. We are honored that you have blessed us with your permission of marriage," Ozo spoke, his large hand wrapping around Alec's smaller waist, making the smaller male blush deepen._

_"Oh, you young kids. Now scamper away and enjoy your honeymoon. You only have three days," Riddick chuckled as Ozo practically threw Alec over his shoulder and rushed from the banquet hall. Subcommander Alec making loud squawking sounds as he was carried from the gallery. His face a deep shade of red that looked almost looks purple._

_"Why would you do that? I need Subcommander Alec to review the new converts tomorrow, not getting tied to a bed for the next 3 days," Vaako sputtered in annoyance._

_"Why Vaako, are you questioning me?" Riddick stated, looking at the kneeling man, baring his teeth. Grabbing his throat, Riddick leaned down, pulling the smaller male closer to him. Vaako's hands flew up towards the hand wrapped around his throat, stopping just short of actually touching Riddick's hand. Riddick waited until the Vaako hands slowly lower back to his side before speaking._

_"Good boy Vaako, for a second, I thought I was going to have to cut off your hands. As for Subcommander Alec, you will be too busy tomorrow with your own issues to worry about your subcommander. Now go stand at the bottom of the steps." Riddick growled, tossing Vaako away from him and down the first steps of the throne._

_"Bring me Dame Vaako!" Riddick called out, speaking to the still kneeling Necromonger elites. He watched as Vaako gathered himself and walked down the step to stand where Alec and Ozo just stood._

_"I am here, my lord," A soft voice carried across the hall. The smell and sound of beautiful started to fill Riddick's senses as the woman approached. Her long golden dress shimmered with diamonds and other precious gems. She walked almost as gracefully as an elemental, even after kneeling for nearly 2 hours. She glides up next to Vaako, her soft golden features a stark contrast to Vaakos black military clothing, dark bruises across his face, dried blood on his face and neck, and deeply expressive eyes. Only one of them is truly beautiful. Only one of them matters to Riddicks Furyan's side._

_"Now that you both are here, remove your marriage tokens," Riddick commanded, a bored expression on his face. Vaako hesitated only a moment before unwrapping the black metal cord from around his right wrist. The cord was unwrapped with a few quick movements. Soon Dame Vaako's personal token was dangling in his hand. Vaako glanced at his wife as she reached into her dress and removed his unique token. She didn't like the leather; he kept his token on and quickly replaced it with a long silver thin chain. He looked at his token. The small teardrop shape token with his personal symbol carved into the blue metal hung awkwardly on the dainty chain in her hands._

_"Good, now give them back to each other. You’re officially divorced."_

_Vaako jerked, looking up at Riddick with confusion written over his face. He glanced at his wife or well ex-wife; she was just as shocked as he was. Sighing, he removed her token from the black metal chain and held it out to her. She snarled as she grabbed it from his hand, her long nails scratching at his palm slightly. He waited, ignoring the small beads of blood that slowly rose from the cuts, his palm out-turned. Smirking, Lady Vaako removed his token before dropping it on the ground at his feet. Soft laughter echoed throughout the kneeling necromonger at the palpable disrespect; heat spreads across Vaako's face._

_"Now now, that won't do. Pick it up and give it to him," Riddick rumbled though a current of annoyance was entering his voice._

_Lady Vaako sneered at Vaako before bending down and picking up his token. She slammed it into his hand, the small point of his token digging into his palm. Ignoring the pain in his palm, he slipped his token onto his necklace and secured it around his neck. Riddick took note that Vaako seemed to relax slightly as his shoulder dropped a little from their tense position. Bored of this petty display, Riddick stood. The couple in front of him froze as he approached. He paused in front of the couple, congratulating them on their divorce before speaking to the rest of the necromongers._

_"Today has been an exciting day with so many changes. But now you are annoying me, so get lost," Riddick commanded before returning to Commander Vaako and his ex-wife. He looked at them for a few moments, taking note of Vaako's tired expression and how the ex-Lady Vaako could barely conceal her rage. The Lord Marshal cocked his head slightly before dismissing the two remaining necromongers. Commander Toal and Lady Toal seemed to be waiting outside the banquet hall, most likely for Vaako judging from the sneers Lady Toal sent ex-Lady Vaako._

Commander Toal shook his head. It indeed had turned the necromonger society upside down, but it was an improvement if you asked Commander Toal. Even Vaakos brash complaints soon fell quiet, leaving only soft grumbles in their wake. Arriving at the door of the Lord Marshal, Toal shook away any lingering memories. He scolded himself slightly for getting lost in the past rather than focusing on the present. The blonde commander rang the door chime waiting only a few seconds before the door slid open.

"Come in, Commander, we have much to discuss and little time to waste," Riddick's deep voice called from within the dimmed room. Toal cautiously stepped through the doorway before noticing that Lord Riddick was already sitting at the table. His large muscled legs and feet resting on top of the black table as he leaned back, forcing the chair to balance on two legs. He was spinning a small dagger between his hands. His eyes were still a startling shade of purple, but on closer inspection, they had a small, red ring around the pupil—the red shrinking and growing according to Riddick's moods. Riddick kicked a chair towards the large commander. Taking it as an invitation, Toal quickly sat across from his Lord Marshal. The table was small, leaving little space between the two large men.

At Riddick's command, Toal summarized his duties for when Vaako would be in cryosleep for the following week. He also recapped his earlier meeting with Commander Vaako, skipping out on some details. A small smirk at the corner of Riddick's mouth was more than enough evidence that Riddick knew he was leaving some details out. Satisfied with his report, Riddick hummed in agreement with only a few minor changes to the duty rosters. Suddenly Riddick's behavior changed as he dropped his feet and leaned closer to Commander Toal.

"Well, Commander, we have a new mission. One that is top-secret for the ears of you, me, and whoever else I approve of. Got it?” 

"Yes, my lord, I understand," The blond man responded.

"Good now, tell me, Commander Toal. What do you know about Furyan mating? Riddick questioned as he leaned back into his chair, eyes piercing and presence demanding absolute respect.

"Nothing, my Lord. Lord Zhylaw destroyed any and all information on Furya and on Furyans" Toal frowned at the strange question.

Riddick chuckled, "Well, you're about to learn about it, so buckle up."


	2. Helion Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako is awoken early from cryo-sleep, just what is Riddick planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change the story of Helion Prime a little. The necromongers never went to Helion Prime but Riddick has.  
> also the term bitch is not derogatory in this story and it will be used by Riddick a lot. The term has meaning, which will be explained later on. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy part two of Troubled Sleep!
> 
> Word Count: 8,844

The scene before Vaako starts to fade, blurred faces of the past slipping by, voices muffled as if he is hearing them from down a well. He tries to move but feels stuck, His arms are refusing to move, and his legs are trapped in white mud. The mud is starting to crawl up his body, crushing the muscles in his calves, then his thighs, going ever higher. Vaako stares, horrified, as the pain starts to grow as the mud travels up his body. A faint, beeping sound starts to grow louder. It's irritating and grating to his ears. Vaako tries to turn his head, but something firm and warm holds it in place.

Panic starts to creep up his throat as the white sludge is beginning to crush his chest. He can no longer feel pain in his arms and legs, just a distant feeling of bugs crawling under his skin. Suddenly the panic is pushing into this throat and out his mouth. He can't breathe. Trying to cough, but the mud and terror seem to keep choking him. The firm and warm pressure on his face forced his head to the side, the panic and mud sliding off his face and out his throat. Suddenly, something enters his mouth, cutting off the air again. He tries to move away, to push it out, but his body won't move. The beeping is louder now, as if it’s right next to his ear. Still, it is drowned out when the thing in Vaako's throat suddenly starts vibrating, pulling the mud through Vaako’s skin and out. It lasts for what feels like forever, the vibrating item continually pulling at the muck in Vaako's lungs. Vaako tries to cough, tries to dislodge more. His chest hurts, lungs trying to expand, but there is no air to help them.

Voices start shouting around Vaako. The item is ripped out of his throat, causing him to gasp in pain. Air rushes back into his chest. His lungs spasm, unsure how to function after being crushed by the mud. A firm pressure presses against Vaako's chest, causing his lungs to deflate. The pressure is released, and Vaako lungs inflate. This cycle is repeated a few more times before the pressure is taken away. From the heat above his chest, Vaako guesses that the warm pressure is hovering above him, measuring his breathing, ready to intervene again.

The firm, warm pressure is still touching his face, but only on one side. Groaning due to the aches and pain, Vaako tries to move his head but finds that it feels like it weighs a hundred pounds. Above him, a deep chuckle shifts his focus from the throbbing pain in his body to the deep, masculine voice above him. The voice is speaking to him, but Vaako can't make out the words. He finds himself relaxing his head pressing into the warm pressure on his cheek. Listening to the voice, relaxing, and feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

The heat above his chest now rests on his stomach, lightly rubbing his skin, the touch sending little tingles of electricity through his skin. The voice murmurs something again and tightens their grip on Vaako's face and stomach. Vaako starts to frown in confusion before a sharp pain enters his arm. It feels like a snake is biting him. Its venom being pumped into his body; heat like liquid fire raced up his arm and consumes his body. Vaako cries out, his body trying to shift away from the intense pain, but the grip on his chest and face holds him still. Vaako's legs kick out, spasming uncontrollably before weight is pinning his legs to the hard surface below.

Vaako can't take the pain. It feels like razors are ripping his nerves apart, like he is being dissolved from the inside out. The deep safe voice from before is growling, sounding angry. Vaako whimpers, not liking the change in tone. Others seem to respond to the deep voice. As another small prick against his arms has Vaako crying out, begging the snake to stop. The deep voice chuckles, pressing something soft and wet to Vaako's forehead for a brief moment. The cooling sensation starts to travel up Vaako's arm, and he lets out a sigh of relief. The cold feeling chases the liquid fire in Vaako blood before destroying it, leaving a calm and relaxed feeling in its wake. Vaako's head swims slightly, even with his eyes closed. He gets the sense that he is sinking, but this time there is no mud to crush him, just warm, empty space. The white light behind his eyelids start to fade to black, and the sounds around him begin to disappear again.

Wanting to know who is near him, Vaako tries to open his eyes, but they feel heavy like someone glued his eyelids together. He struggles with all his might but is only able to open his eyes slightly. A large frame is hovering over Vaako, eyes bright as they gaze into his. Vaako tries to focus, to make out any noticeable physical markers, but his vision is greying. Sleep is calling him back, and he has little will to fight it. With a sigh, Vaako closes his eyes and falls back into his restful state, unaware of the smirking man above him and the two other people watching from the foot of the bed.

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

"Commander Vaako, I'm going to have to ask you to remain here for a little longer while we run a few more tests," a feminine voice pleads with the errant male stalking the medical ward like an angry Hell Beast.

"I have been here for hours already!" Vaako shouts, "What more do you possibly need?"

"Sir, I am just following orders. You were awoken 3 days early from your cryo-sleep. We need to make sure that there is no lasting damage," the nurse beseeches, her hands outstretched towards Vaako in a placating manner.

Before Vaako could respond, the med bay door pinged slightly before opening, a rush of air escaping the high-pressured room. Vaako turns toward the door, ready to run now that the opportunity has presented itself. The nurse he had been arguing with tenses, reaching out to grab Vaako with a determined look on her face.

Vaulting over the metal medical bed, Vaako races for the doors, one-track mind on escaping that dreadful woman and her medical drones. The arm that wraps around his waist as he races through the doorway before spinning him into the wall was a complete surprise. Who would dare touch the First Among like that? Whoever it was, Vaako was going to rip their head off.

Grunting on impact, Vaako turns his head, arms braced against the metal wall, ready to push back and attack. The person who grabs him steps away. 'Big mistake,' Vaako thinks. Turning his feet just slightly, Vaako tenses his arms, preparing his body to launch at his attacker. However, his attack is paused by a couple of voices chuckling nearby.

"Wow, Vaako, I've never seen you so lively after cryo-sleep before," Lady Toal says, "Normally, it takes you a few days to build up this kind of energy."

"Personally, I think it's his love of the medical bay that has him this excited," Commander Toal replies, the humor in his voice grating against Vaako’s abused nerves.

Waking up out of cryo-sleep was never a fun experience. The vomiting, shakes, chills, and constant hovering of the medical staff was humiliating and infuriating. Vaako was particularly sensitive to the transition period; nerves frayed and overwhelmed by the simplest of touch. His stomach expelling the thick, sticky cryo-gel for days, and the ever-present sense of slumber, hovering just behind his eyes, ready to compel him to sleep at a moment's notice. It was exhausting, and the meddling medical staff, no matter their good intentions, did nothing to calm Vaako down. The poking, prodding, endless needles, and endless questions just adding salt to the wound, in Vaako's opinion.

‘Of course, it would be them,’ Vaako thinks. Probably the only people in the entire fleet who would seek Vaako out to spend time with him. Most times, Vaako is warmed by their presence and companionship. Other times, he wants to toss them out an airlock. This is one of those times. Resisting the urge to beat his head against the wall, Vaako turns, expecting Commander Toal to be the one who grabbed him. Pale brown eyes lock onto shiny purple, and Vaako freezes, stunned to see Lord Riddick hovering next to him. The man's ever smirking face only a few feet away from him, his large body angled towards Vaako, and the arm that must have grabbed him is still pressing him to the wall.

Blaming the recent cryo-sleep for his lack of spatial awareness, Vaako tries to move out of the Lord Marshals hold, only to have the arm press him tighter to the wall.

"Going somewhere, Vaako?" Riddick questions, his stupid grin widening further.

"I was released from Medical," Vaako retorts, ignoring the snorts of amusement and the squawks of disbelief from the bedraggled nurse.

"Sir, I can assure you that I had not released Commander Vaako, as per your orders!" The nurse states hotly, her tone edging towards anger as she glares at the pinned man. Vaako swallows, mouth suddenly dry as he tries to ignore the glaring medical nurse and his snickering friends.

"Oh man, Vaako, don't piss off the nurses. Haven't you heard the saying of don't bite the hand that feeds you" Toal laughs?

Before Vaako can reply, a small cloth bag is shoved into his chest by Riddick, who released his hold on the smaller man. Confused, Vaako opens the bag and sees that the pack contains his uniform. Specifically, the one he was in when he entered the medical bay a few days prior. Bewildered, Vaako looks up at the Riddick, question poised on his lips.

"Got a job for you if you're up for it," Riddick says. His body relaxed, but his eyes were as sharp as ever, taking in his First Among, studying his reactions. "You and I need to go fetch something that I lost."

Pulling himself to his full height, Vaako nods. The light grey outfit of the medical ward, while comfortable, was not appropriate for a mission. Ignoring the slight rolling of his stomach and the heavy presence of sleep, Vaako starts to mentally prepare for an away mission.

"Sir, what are we retrieving?" Vaako asks.

"Not what, who," Riddick replies, starting to walk away from the medical hall. Commander Toal and his wife already falling in step behind Riddick. Stunned by the wordless display, Vaako quickly ties the bag before rushing to catch up with the group. Slightly annoyed at being caught off-balance, Vaako pulls up beside Lady Toal. She offers him a warm smile, her fingers playing with the marriage token around her neck. Offering his own shy smile in return, Vaako contemplates the past interactions. When had Commander Toal and his wife been so in sync with the Lord Marshal? What happened when he was asleep? Why was he awoken so early? Multiple questions pounded into Vaako's tired brain, giving him a small headache.

"Vaako, with me." Riddick commands, his deep voice echoing slightly in the long hall. Rolling his eyes, Vaako speeds up his pace to fall in beside the large man. Silence occupies the group for a few minutes before Vaako realizes that Riddick is leading them towards Vaako's private chambers.

"My Lord?" Vaako starts to question.

"Get changed and meet me in the hanger. Commander Toal will be in charge of the fleet while we are gone. Should only be a few hours," Riddick answers as if he is predicting Vaako unspoken questions. "You're a creature of habit and routine, Vaako. Don't act too surprised when people can figure you out."

Biting his bottom lip, Vaako ignores the tiny jab at his personhood. There is nothing wrong with routine and order. Everything has its place, and structure leads to efficiency. Efficiency leads to success. And success leads to continued life. Just because a stupid breeder like Riddick couldn't understand such things did not make Vaako flawed. But even as Vaako thought this, he knew he was lying. Riddick might be many things, but stupid was not one. The man was so cunning and strategic that even Vaako admired the man, albeit silently.

Arriving near his bed-chamber, Vaako starts to pull away from the group, content with carrying out Riddick's previous orders. A large hand wraps around Vaako's upper arm, pulling him close against a hard chest.

"I wonder what will happen when your perfect little routine is dismantled," a deep voice purrs in his ear. Shocked, Vaako freezes slightly before trying to pulling away from the Lord Marshal. The man stares at him a moment longer before allowing Vaako to pull his arm out of this grip and steps back. "Remember, no weapons, and meet in the hanger in 10 minutes."

Vaako watches as the group continues down the hall, eyes refusing to look anywhere but at the retreating back of the Lord Marshal. A small shiver raced down Vaako spine as the deep musky voice of the Furyan echoes in his ear. Shaking his head, Vaako turns toward his room, satisfied with ignoring the strange feelings that Riddick causes within his body. Getting ready poses a challenge, but if Vaako moved slowly, the rolling in his stomach is not so bad. In a moment of rebellion, he is tempted to sneak a small boot gun but stops. If this errand is as small as his Lord is making it out to be, there is no need to risk a degrading punishment by Riddick.

Finished getting dressed, Vaako looks around his room, straightening the bed covers on the small bed. A few data pads on the corner desk look askew; frowning the brunette also straightens them. It was nothing like the large shared marriage chambers he once owned, but it was cozy in its own way. The small closet and connecting bathroom were enough for the few possessions that Vaako could claim. Looking around one last time, Vaako leaves, locking his room as he does. Walking with hurried steps, Vaako quickly makes his way toward the shuttle bay, saluting startled soldiers and subcommanders along his way. Apparently, he wasn't the only one shocked about his early awakening—just another item to speak with Toal about upon his return from the errand with Lord Riddick.

The trip to the hanger was uneventful, upon arriving, Vaako notices that the Riddick and Toal are standing near the Lord Marshal private shuttle. One that Vaako remembers the Furyan renamed to ‘Wild Cat’ a few months back. To Vaako it was just another headache to deal with and more paperwork to file. Of all the shuttles, the Wild Cat was the largest, capable of holding up to 200 people. It is also armed with three phaser guns, two missile ports, and the thickest armor shielding of any shuttlecraft in the necromonger fleet. In the past this ship was used by previous Lord Marshals as the vessel to survey conquered planets, the large view screen giving a bird-eye view of the land below the craft. Frowning, Vaako wonders who the Lord Marshal is picking up that would warrant this specific shuttlecraft, surely a smaller vessel would be better suited.

Riddick and Toal quickly spot him in the doorway and beckon him over. As he approaches, he hears Lord Riddick and Toal exchange words, but they make no sense. Something about a pack and the hierarchy within. Both men stop speaking when he is within earshot. Feeling left out, Vaako goes to question the men, really if there is an issue, Vaako should be the one that Riddick turned to help solve it. Commander Toal is more than capable as a commander, but Vaako is the First Among. However, Riddick speaks before he is able too, “That is all Commander Toal, make sure those arrangements are taken care of”.

“Yes Sir,” Toal salutes before turning to Vaako, “Safe trip Vaako, bring me back something.”

Rolling his eyes at his seconds teasing, Vaako ignores the senseless request. A small datapad is shoved in his hands as Toal moves past him, leaving the hanger in a matter of moments. Looking down, Vaako reads the information on the datapad while Riddick moves about the hanger, loading supplies. The datapad contains information about a small planet with only 2 major cities. Helion Prime. ‘Just who on earth is Riddick looking for on this backwater, diseased riddled planet’ Vaako thinks.

“Judging from your face, I can see that you approve of the planet” Riddick huffs, closing the cargo compartment on the Shuttlecraft.

“Sir, just who are we picking up?” Vaako asks, a slight whine entering his voice as he continues to read about the alarming planet. If Vaako was paying attention to his Lord, he would have seen how Riddick froze at the slight whine in his voice. A tiny smirk filtering quickly across his face before it disappears again. But Vaako was not paying attention, instead, his focus was on the datapad, rereading it for a third time as if the information would change the more, he reads it.

Helion Prime is by far the worst planet any Necromonger could even dare to look at. In fact, this planet was better suited to be destroyed without any thought to converts. Nothing but drugs, smuggling, sex, dirt, and filth. Vaako shutters, he will need at three showers to rid himself of the diseases and dirt of this planet. Surely no person who lived in such a dreadful place was worth the attention of the Lord Marshal, of the strongest and deadliest force in the known universe. On second thought, maybe Vaako should sneak a few weapons. Perhaps a handheld nuclear bomb to cleanse the grounds. Surely it would be a mercy to rid these wretched people of their horrible, inferior lives.

“Just there for one person Vaako. If you’re good maybe I’ll allow you to start the destruction progress when we get back” Riddick snarks, climbing into the shuttle.

“Fucking ass” Vaako mumbles under his breath. As he climbs into the large craft, Vaako can’t help but hope that maybe for once the archives were wrong about a planet. Or maybe the reports were exaggerated or out of date. Vaako sighs as he sinks into one of the large tan chairs. The shuttle door close and lock with a soft hiss. The autopilot starting the ignition protocols while the large hanger doors open into space. As the shuttle takes off, Vaako looks over at Riddick, startled to see him staring back. Raising his brow, Vaako questions the other man. A small knowing grin is the only response he gets. ‘Oh yeah,’ Vaako thinks sarcastically, ‘this mission going to be a blast.’

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

Never in Vaako's life has he ever wished to just destroy a planet. Never has he been filled with the complete urge to maim and kill as much as he does merely walking through this trash heap of a planet. It's been over an hour since they arrived, their large and obviously expensive ship gathering plenty of looks from the docking master and his men. However, with a few extra credits, the man promises to guard the vessel with his life. The hired men who gather around the shuttle, at the docking masters command, make Vaako want to shoot their brains out, especially the one-eyed freak who made a kissing face at Vaako. Riddick just laughed at Vaako, holding him back from tearing the poor man to shreds. Though judging from the dark look that Riddick shot the man, maybe he didn't appreciate his actions any more than Vaako did. Just as fair, swine like these people should shake and quiver in their skins at the mere presence of Riddick and Vaako.

Helion Prime was just awful. The smell, the people, the trash, the absolute filth, just everything. Nothing could possibly be worth saving from this rock. However, Vaako realized he was wrong about his initial assessment; he won't need 3 showers. He will need 6. With industrial-strength liquid engine cleaner. Just strip him down to nothing but bone and melted flesh. Vaako shudders as he steps over another pile of dried human feces. Maybe that won't even be enough. Glancing at Riddick, Vaako wants to punch the man. He doesn't even look affected. The smell doesn't make his eyes water like it does to Vaako, the loud sounds don't seem to make his ears ring like Vaako's. Just how is he not affected? Surely the Threshold isn't so powerful as to allow Riddick to overpower these overwhelming senses.

Another person slams into Vaako's shoulder, causing him to stumble slightly. Spinning around, Vaako hunts for the culprit. However, the ever-moving overcrowded mass makes it impossible. A yank on his forearm has Vaako turning around again, arm raised to defend and attack. Riddick just raises his eyebrow at Vaako as if daring him to continue with the punch. Stating an apology, Vaako lowers his arm.

"Don't get lost now Vaako, we're almost there," Riddick states, pulling the smaller male with him. The crowd seems to part for Riddick as if the mass is afraid to impede the large, dangerous man. Allowing Riddick to pull him down the street, Vaako finds himself questioning his recent behaviors towards Riddick. Usually, Vaako would attack anyone who dares to manhandle him like some owned submissive, but not with Riddick. It's like his body refuses to listen to reason. ‘It must be because he is the Lord Marshal,’ he thinks. But somehow, that doesn't feel 100% correct. Like some part of Vaako, some tiny, insignificant part doesn't mind the thought of Riddick manhandling him. Shaking his head sharply, Vaako tries to shake away that unsettling thought.

"You done?" the man in question asks, breaking Vaako out of his thoughts. "Because if you not, you can wait outside with the dogs."

Realizing that Riddick had indeed stopped walking and was waiting on him, Vaako flushes slightly. Nodding his head, since his throat seemed to tighten up in embarrassment at being caught so unaware in Riddick's presence. Again. Vaako watches as Riddick pays the reptilian looking guard at the door, motioning at Vaako and himself. After taking the credits, the guard steps aside, letting Riddick and Vaako pass. Ignoring the small knowing look cast to him from the guard, Vaako enters first as Riddick shoves him slightly with a hand on his shoulder. Riddick is close to follow, and the door swings shut behind them. For a second, Vaako thinks that the room is void of light; however, after a moment, he realizes that the room they entered into was just dark.

Deep red walls, black leather booths, and dark metal tables line the left wall, while a long dark metal bar with brass bar stools line the right wall. Between the bar and the booths are a few old-fashioned bar games, like a hologram pool table and blackjack tables with scandalously dressed card dealers. Vaako looks around, ignoring the swine that have stopped to stare at the newcomers. Riddick steers Vaako through the tables towards the back of the bar. In the far corner of the bar are a few smaller booths, looking to only fit two people, one on each side. As they near the end of the Bar, Riddick shoves Vaako into the last bar stool.

"Sit, stay, and don't move," Riddick rumbles.

"I'm not a damn dog", Vaako responds, staring at Riddick, challenging.

A frown appearing on Riddick's face is the only warning Vaako receives before a large hand grips his face. His cheeks are squished in the harsh grip. Riddick stares at him for a moment before leaning in. His nose only a few inches away from Vaako's. Looking deep into his eyes, Vaako feels his mind starting to squirm; that tiny voice is back. It begs Vaako to lower his eyes, to apologize. Gritting his teeth, Vaako ignores the voice and continues to stare into the shining purple eyes.

"Sit, stay, and don't fucking move Vaako. You don't want to cause more of a scene, do you?" Riddick growls. Vaako's eyes widen at the harsh words, looking around and seeing that more than half of the other bar patrons are watching them. Returning his gaze to the larger man, Vaako, shakes his head slightly in defeat. Getting punished by Riddick among Necromongers was one thing, but to have these maggots see him humiliated and defaced, Vaako just won't allow. Riddick tightens his hold for a moment as if he is trying to imprint his touch into Vaako's skin, like a warning, before letting go and taking a step back. Looking over the seated Vaako, Riddick speaks to the barmaid.

"He will have a dark liquor, smooth, no ice, and nothing off the bottom shelves."

Vaako watches as Riddick leaves, walking a few feet away to one of the small booths. In the furthest one sits a man, his back to the rest of the bar patrons, little whiffs of smoke leaving the electronic cigarette hanging loosely in his hand. He has loose curly brown hair and broad shoulders. Vaako watches how Riddick knocks the cigarette to the ground. Still, the other person doesn't move; he just lowers his hand to rest on the table. The man must say something because Riddick grins before slipping into the seat across from the man. Riddick looks up at Vaako, their eyes meeting. A small hand gesture has Vaako spinning on the stool to face the bar, telling himself that he only listened because who would want to look at Riddick over a large chested barmaid.

The barmaid soon appears with a dark drink in a clear crystal cup. She hands Vaako the glass before hurrying away, as a rather rowdy man calls her over. Taking a small sip, Vaako is shocked to note that he rather likes the drink. He usually doesn't drink, not wanting to lose control like other fleet commanders often did, especially after a victorious battle. What's even more surprising is that Riddick knew his preferences when he did indulge. Thinking back to Riddick's earlier comment, was Vaako really that predictable? If so, why has no one else figured Vaako out before? Hell, Dame Vaako never knew his drinking preferences, and they were married. Also, why was Riddick figuring him out? It's one thing to know and understand your commander's battle plans, strengths, and weaknesses. It’s another to know their behavior patterns and their choice in alcoholic beverages.

Taking another sip of the strong but smooth liquid, Vaako is tempted to ask the bar wench for its name. It could be worth buying more for future use. Vaako has never tasted something like this before; it's nice. Vaako's face must be saying as such, for the barmaid is back in front of him. Her smile is soft and pleasant, and her perfume is not overpowering like some of the others that Vaako smelled walking through the crowd.

"Do you like it? It's one of our most expensive brands. It's a Kanaor from the Gesaor System." She states.

Nodding, Vaako downs the rest of the drink; it burns softly going down. Setting the crystal on the napkin provided, Vaako slides the glass closer to the woman. She reaches out to take it but pauses for a moment. Her eyes looking at Vaako before turning to look in the far corner of the bar. Following her gaze, he notes that she is looking toward the booth that Riddick and the other man are occupying. When Riddick gives a short nod, the barmaid hurries away. Vaako feels his face flush with heat. That damn woman sought Riddick's permission to refill Vaako's drink as if Riddick made the choices for him.

With a groan, Vaako drops his head to the bar. Ignoring the soft clank of a glass being set in front of him when the woman returns a few moments later. Vaako doesn't know if he wants to beat Riddick's face in or just ignore the entire incident. Surely the woman was just mistaken, maybe Riddick was just nodding at something that man said, and the wench just thought Riddick was nodding to her. Vaako turns his head, opening his eyes, as he looks toward his Lord Marshal. Riddick looks to be in deep conservation with the other man. His face holding a slight frown as the other man speaks with waving hands. The frown shifts ever slightly to a more neutral look before Riddick starts speaking. The man soon responds, and Vaako watches transfixed as Riddick throws his head back and laughs. Never seeing his Lord Marshal laugh like that, Vaako wonders what the other man said. The tiny voice is back, stating that it wishes to see Riddick laugh like that more.

Feeling like he might be going nuts, Vaako picks his head up, hoping that the sticky residue on the bar top is all in his imagination and not on his forehead. With a sigh, Vaako picks up the drink taking another sip. He lets the liquid sit in his mouth for a moment, his tongue swirling in the musky but sweet taste before swallowing it. The burn is just as soft as before. Maybe when they leave this planet, Vaako can convince Riddick that the Necromonger fleet needs to visit this Gesaor System.

Vaako is taking another sip when a dirty hand slams the bar next to Vaako. A putrid smell filled Vaako’s nose, souring the taste of the once pleasant liquor. Another body slides up next to Vaako on his other side, the same decayed smell covering both new arrivals. Vaako feels the hair on his neck stand up, and the pleasant buzz from the alcohol leaves his system as his necromonger training comes online. The First Among shifts the glass cup into his dominant hand, ready to smash it into an unprotected face if the need arises.

"Would ya look at this Slim, a fancy pants sittin’ in our seats, drinkin’ our shit, without payin’ the fee" a nasally, crackled voice speaks. Vaako shifts his focus to the one speaking, looking the man, if he could be called such, up and down. The man is short, thin, and grimy, dirt covering his clothes and skin. His eyes are wild, pupils wide, black almost overtaking the brown of his eyes. ‘Great,’ Vaako thinks, ‘a tweaker.’ There are needle marks on the arm leaning on the bar top. Two are fresh, a few drops of blood seeping from the open punctures.

"Well, that’s just rude, ain’t it Boss. Maybe fancy pants here needs a lesson in manners,” the other body replies. Shifting his focus from the so-called 'Boss', Vaako studies the one called Slim and almost chokes on his spit. Slim is anything but slim. His large potbelly hanging so low that his shirt no longer covers it. Hair, boils, and large, pus leaking pimples cover what Vaako can see of his belly. He is bald, but his eyebrows seem to make up for the missing hair. His face looks like that of a rat, and Vaako wonders if his mother was fucked by one to produce such a vile offspring.

"Maybe if fancy pants here buys us a few drinks, we can let ‘im off easy," Boss replies, his hand sliding across the bar to rest on Vaako’s forearm. At the touch, Vaako feels his stomach literally try to leave him. Between the smell and touch, Vaako knows he is going to kill these revolting creatures; he just hopes Riddick won't punish him too harshly.

"Aw, is Mister fancy pants scared? Don't worry, boy, we won't hurt ya too much", Slim chuckles, taking a step closer to Vaako. His large stomach now pressing against Vaako's leg. Physically gagging, Vaako leaps up, crystal glass in hand. He takes a step back to get distance between him and Creature One and Two but is stopped as he steps up against a rigid body. A hand pulls his shirt to the right, causing him to stumble slightly to the side. Looking away from the mutants at the bar, he looks to his left and sees that it is the man that Riddick was speaking to earlier. He is facing Vaako this time, though he focuses on the men at the bar and not Vaako. His grey eyes taking in the creatures accosting Vaako.

"Slim and Boss, I didn't know they let you freaks out. What, no little girls to fondle?" The man question, his voice deep and cold.

Boss sneers at the man, "Toombs, it's been a while. Maybe you forgot how things work round here. But that pretty boy needs ta pay ta drink at my bar, so butt out".  
The man calls Toombs chuckles; a cold, cynical sound. Reaching up to scratch his beard, Toombs shrugs his shoulders as Boss and Slim step closer and away from the bar.

"If I were you, I would find someone else to bother. This one ain't worth it", Toombs states, pointing his thumb over to Vaako.

Anger runs through Vaako. He doesn't need anyone to help him. Weak, pathetic creatures like Slim and Boss are barely a challenge for even the newest Necromonger soldiers, much less for a man as skilled in battle as Vaako. The glass in Vaako cracks slightly as his grip on the fine crystal tightens with rage. A slight movement in the corner of Vaako's eye catches his attention as he spots Riddick stepping up behind the two men.

Before the two men could respond, Riddick grabs each man by the side of their head and lifts them up. Slims feet kick wildly, his hands reaching up to try and pull Riddick off while Boss is spitting and hissing like an angered cat. Suddenly, Riddick slams their heads together. A sickening crunch is heard throughout the bar, a few patrons turning a few shades of green. Riddick pulls the two men apart before repeating the action. Blood and small grey chunks fall to the floor. After the third time, Riddick drops the bodies. No one moves for a moment, shocked at the nonchalant violence.

"Well damn Riddick, this was my favorite bar," Toombs explains, tossing a small towel to the large man.

"It's a shit hole," Riddick states, wiping his hands of the blood and dirt before dropping the towel on the mangled mess on the floor.

"True, but the tits are nice."

Vaako watches the exchange, confused. Riddick should know that Vaako could handle men like that. Why did he take care of the men? ‘This man just makes no sense,’ Vaako laments. ‘The more I try to understand, the less I do’. In Necromonger culture, you do not defend each other in battle. It is a sign of great disrespect unless you are protecting your partner, submissive or dominant. Vaako is neither to Riddick, so why should he defend him? Unless he views Vaako as incapable? Horror floods Vaako, his stomach sinking as if it weighs a ton. Does Riddick honestly believe that Vaako could not even handle such scum? Does he value Vaako so little?

Fingers snapping in his face pull Vaako out of his musing. Looking up, he notices that both Riddick and Toombs are staring at him. Shifting his weight, Vaako glares back. If Riddick genuinely thinks he is this weak, then he will prove him wrong. He will not allow such a display weaken or humiliate him. He will earn Riddick's favor back! He didn't rise through the ranks to become the youngest First Among because he shied away from challenges. No, he has faced many opponents and challenges. Riddick will not get the best of him.

"Toombs, Vaako. Vaako, Toombs" Riddick says waving a hand between the two men. A slight frown appears on his face when Vaako ignores the other man. Glancing over to Toombs, Riddick sees that the man is bemused by the smaller male's actions.

"Is this the person you were searching for Sir?" Vaako questions. He straightens up, standing tall like any First Among should.

"Yes, now say hello and play nice. He will be joining us from now on." Riddick frowns, anger rising at the attitude Vaako is showing.

Vaako turns and looks at Toombs for a moment, then quickly disregards him. Friend of Riddick or not, he is not worth Vaako time, until after he has converted, maybe not even then. Stepping away from the two men, Vaako starts heading to the door, ready to get off this despicable planet. Vaako is strongly considering burning his clothes, not sure of the smell of Slim and Boss will ever leave the cloth. Hearing two sets of heavy footprints falling in line behind him, Vaako grins to himself. He is already getting his stride back. Take that Riddick, he cheers to himself, even you fall in line.

_However, if there is one lesson Vaako never learned in life, it was to never count your chickens before they hatch._

As Vaako approaches the door leading outside, his commander swagger fully in place, the door swings open, narrowly missing his face. The bright sunlight blinds Vaako for a moment as a body slams into his own, knocking them both to the ground. Air is driven out of Vaako's lungs leaving him gasping for breath. The body on top of him squirms before pushing on his chest and lifting themself up. The heavyweight once again driving what little air he could pull into his lungs, out. As the body collects itself, a knee is suddenly pressed into his stomach, as the person on him uses both his chest and abdomen to stand up. Vaakos eyes water, unprepared for the physical assault. His stomach rolling, and lungs shuttering to find rhythm again. The person steps over Vaako, allowing the stunned man to roll onto his side. Vaako tries to get his knees under his self to help him stand, but the sharp pain in his stomach makes this problematic. A large hand wraps around his upper arm, pulling Vaako up. With the assistance, Vaako manages to stand but is slightly hunched as his lungs and stomach throb in pain. The hand on his arm stays, helping to steady Vaako.

"-Lyrica. The girl I was telling you about Riddick" Toombs says. His arm is wrapped around a dark-skinned female. Her dark blue dress riding up dangerously high as she clings to the larger male.

"She damn near flattened Vaako, Toombs. What the hell is going on?" Riddick growls, his voice sounding rough. Vaako can't help but groan in agreement; what the hell is going on? Riddick never said anything about two people. Much less a hooker judging from her outfit and overpowering perfume. It smells like artificial fruit, sweet, and tangy.

"Not here please, Vlad is close." A soft voice speaks, the notable shaking in her voice has Toombs wrapping his arm tighter around her. He leans down and mumbles something to her. A small brief conversation occurs between the tanned male and the dark-skinned hooker. While they speak, Riddick turns to Vaako, forcing the smaller male to stand up straight to look him in the eye. Riddick grabs Vaakos black vest and moves it aside slightly, his other hand running over Vaako's stomach over his long outer shirt. He presses down occasionally in a few areas, but nothing is sending hot flashes of pain, so Vaako knows that at least Lyrica didn't crack a rib or pop an organ. Satisfied with his inspection Riddick releases Vaakos vest.

"We need to get going, our shuttle isn't too far, but if someone is hunting your bitch, it's going to be harder to reach it", Riddick says, pulling Vaako out the door, not waiting for others. "Remember Toombs, there's going to be just one speed: mine. If you can't keep up, don't step up."

With that, Riddick hurries out into the street, Vaako stumbling after him. The hand on his upper arm drops to his wrist as they merge into the overcrowded streets. Riddick starts to wind his way through the endless crowd, shoving people out of his way if they are too slow. Riddick neither stops nor checks on the other man he came here to get, it's as if he has shifted focus to one task and one task only. It has been a while since Vaako has seen Riddick like this. Blood starts to pump in his veins, the thrill of the hunt beginning to pound in his soul. The last time he saw Riddick like this was on Crematoria when they fought in battle. Riddick for his life and Vaako for the orders of a dead dick.

Letting Riddick guide him, Vaako turns his head, hoping to catch sight of the other two members of their posse. Just because Riddick may be single-minded doesn't mean Vaako wants this entire mission to be a bust because they lost the other two. He spots Toombs only a few feet behind him, Lyrica in front of him, a determined look on her face. Her blue and yellow makeup making her look fiercer. Her high heels have been snapped off, turning them into flats. Silently Vaako is impressed that they had time to do that while keeping up with Riddick, but it was a smart sacrifice. If the woman twists her ankle or needs to run, the heels will hinder her.

Suddenly Riddick throws Vaako against a building, pushing his body behind his larger frame. Seconds later, Lyrica and Toombs are in similar positions, next to them. Riddick has Vaako pinned between his arms, his hands on either side of his head. He leans his face close to Vaako, their breath mingling, or it would be if Vaako was breathing. To an outsider, it looks like Riddick and Vaako are locked in a romantic embrace, making most people turn away and ignore them. Vaako opens his mouth to ask what is happening, but Riddick just hushes him, his eyes gesturing over his shoulder. Taking the cue, Vaako slyly looks in that direction. He scans the crowd for a moment but doesn't see anything amiss. He looks back at Riddick who shifts his head to a different angle, he gestures again and Vaako scans the crowd again. This time from within the mob's deep reaches is a small posse of men wearing bright clean clothes. People skirt around the men, almost as if they are afraid of them. Looking away, Vaako sees that Riddick and Toombs are having a small conversation, their eyes keeping a lookout. At the same time, their bodies block the view of Lyrica.

Vaako abruptly realizes why Riddick pressed him into the wall beside her. It was to protect her brightly colored clothes from prying eyes. Vaako's stomach drops slightly at the thought but Vaako ignores it. At least Riddick doesn't think that Vaako needs protecting, he is just a tool to help his Lord Marshal, as he should be. Turning to Lyrica, Vaako assesses the prostitute. She meets his eyes and offers a small smile. She mouths something at Vaako. Unsure of what was mouthed to him, Vaako leans closer, his forehead now pressed against Riddick's arm. Lyrica copies the action.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to run you over. You're not hurt, are you?" She whispers.

"An assault like that could never hurt me, I've had worse" Vaako whispers harshly. Affronted that she thinks that she could ever hurt a man of Vaako stature.

"Well with a man like Riddick, I guess I could understand that" She giggles with a smirk playing at her lips.

‘What does Riddick have to do with anything?’ Vaako thinks. Before he can question, Riddick jerks his arm slightly. Vaako shifts his focus to the larger man who is staring at Vaako with a large smirk covering his face.

"You bitches done having a bonding moment? Maybe want to focus on the men with guns trying to kill us?" Riddick snarks. Vaako really wants to punch that damn smirk off Riddick's face. Maybe a good knee to the groin will help curb that damn holier than thou attitude, or maybe just bullet to the brain. Simple and easy.

"Maybe if we circle back around, we can trick them into heading in a different direction" Toombs speaks, pulling their attention back to conservation at hand.

"No, the best way out is in a straight line. It's always worked for me" Riddick states.

"We can't stay out in the open, she is too easy to spot" Tomb hisses, his face contorting in frustration.

"What if we just get her new clothes?" Vaako speaks. All eyes turn to the pinned man. "If the problem is that they are looking for her in a dark blue dress then just give her something else to wear."

Vaako leans forward slightly. Reaching down he pulls up his long sleeve shirt, untucking it from his pants. Once the shirt is untucked, he quickly pulls it off. His undershirt is askew, but a quick tug corrects it. He holds out his shirt to Lyrica who just looks at him. Vaako glances at the group, who are all staring at him in shock. However, Riddick is the first to recover.

"Well, I didn't know you could care so much Vaako" He teases.

Rolling his eyes, Vaako shakes his shirt at Lyrica again, "I just want to get back to the ship and if her dress is stopping that then I'm fixing it"

She grabs his shirt pulling it over her dress. The shirt is not as long as the dress, but since she is shorter than Vaako, it's long enough to cover most of the bright blue colors. Toombs grabs her bright yellow and blue necklaces and pulls, ripping the delicate jewelry off her. She yelps slightly at the force, rocking up against him due to the power of the pulling.

"Damn baby, save that for when we are alone" She jokes. Vaako blushes at the comment. ‘How crass,’ he thinks. Vaakos dark sleeves are used to wipe most of her eye makeup off, leaving only small smears of yellow and blue.

Deemed ready, Vaako and Lyrica are pulled away from the wall and back into the crowd. They move slower this time, keeping a sharp lookout for men in brightly colored clothes. They make it around two smaller groups and are about a block away from the shuttlecraft when a loud yelling is heard behind them, followed by the sounds of guns firing. Riddick pushes Vaako over some wooden crates, dropping the smaller man like unwanted trash. Seconds later Riddick jumps over to join him, the larger man almost landing on top of Vaako. Scrambling out of the way, Vaako leans his back against the crates. The crowd around them is screaming and frenzied. People are shoving each other, trampling those that fall, and hitting others. It's complete chaos. To make matters worse, Vaako is pretty sure Riddick dumped him into a pool of urine. In fact, judging from the smell, he knows the man did.

Letting his head thump against the aged wood, Vaako looks at Riddick. The man seems angered and aggravated. As if he is shocked that someone would dare fire at him. Vaako notices that Riddick is staring at a small gap between the wooden crates. He makes a motion between the boxes, and a few moments later, he is nodding. Turning to Vaako, Riddick motions him over. Sliding slightly closer to the larger man, Vaako is abruptly pulled close to Riddick. Before he can question, something jumps over the crates, landing with a harsh thump right where Vaako was a moment earlier. Lyrica looks up at the two men, she has a new bruise on her cheek, and her lip is split. Vaako can also see a rip in the sleeve's arm, judging from the size and direction, He guesses that a bullet just missing hitting her.  
Riddick hauls her closer, Lyrica and Vaako pressed together, practically sitting in each other's lap. The sounds from the crowd are starting to dissipate as people run for the nearest shelter.

"You guys need to run and get to the shuttle. Toombs and I will be right behind you." Riddick whispers.

Lyrica nods starting to pull Vaako with her. However, Vaako feels that familiar anger beginning to rise in his blood.

"I'm not leaving, if you're not" Vaako exclaims, "I can fight, I am trained to fight, not run like a fucking coward"

The slap was utterly unexpected, throwing Vaako straight from anger into confusion. His head whips to the side from the force of the impact. His cheek is stinging. He knows if he touches it, it will be hot.

"Now's not the time to show your fucking ass. Just get to the god damn ship" Riddick growls. With that, the man stands before jumping over the crates. The sounds of gunfire and screaming increasing, however that seems to be a normal reaction to Riddick's presence.

Lyrics pulls on Vaako's arm again. "Come on, you can be all tough and protective by getting me to that ship".

Pride, anger, and confusion war inside of Vaako's head. Voices are fighting inside of him. Part of him wants to stay and fight besides Riddick, another just wants to listen to his Lord Marshal, and the tiny voice just wants to get to safety.

Letting Lyrica pull him up, they start making their way to the shuttle. The streets are mostly empty since the sounds of fighting seem to be drifting further away. Some braver folks are starting to venture out. The duo quickly makes it to the port, but the lack of guards at the gate had Vaako rolling his eyes. They slip inside, which is just as deserted.

"Fucking cowards" Vaako grumbles.

"Yeah, Mosby isn't known for his heroism." Lyrica chuckles

They find the stairs in the back of the port when a loud rumble rocks the ground. Vaako looks around alarmed, but Lyrica just lets out a sigh, "Well at least he is still alive"

Taking to mean Toombs, Vaako continues to climb the stairs to the top floor where the shuttle is located. The pair quickly makes it over the large craft, Vaako opening the doors with his biometric palm reading. Vaako just grins when he hears Lyrica whisper a low 'fuck’ to herself when the doors open. She steps in at Vaako instance, sitting in a random plush seat.

"Just who are you people?" She questions, looking around at the lavish interior. Vaako guesses that this might be the nicest thing she has seen if she spent her whole life growing up in this cesspool.

"We are the Necromongers" he replies calmly, starting the autopilot sequence. He can tell that she has heard of them by how her movements still and her breath turns shallow.

"Oh"

Cocking his head, he looks over at her. Her dark complexion is a shade lighter and her eyes are glued to the floor. She's in shock if he has to guess. Not surprising though, not many people meet a necromonger and live to tell the tale. The stories of their conquest stem from video feeds and traveling merchants who watch as whole planets are defeated in a matter of hours before they are unenviably blown up. However, the fleet is so large and slow-moving that many merchants escape and live to tell the tale. What once started as ghost stories told by drunks in bars is now whispered on hushed breath across the universe.

"Honey I'm home" Riddick shouts as he dumps Toombs on the floor of the shuttle. The other man groaning, flipping Riddick off as the other man makes his way to the front of the shuttle. The door of the shuttle closed with a hiss and the autopilots starts the ignitions sequence. With minutes the shuttle is airborne heading out of the atmosphere. When the shuttle breaks free from the planets orbit, Vaako reaches over to the commination channel.

"Wild Cat to Basilica, this is First Among Commander Vaako"

"Well hello, Commander, happy hunting I suppose," Toal responds, his chipper tone easily detectable. "You are bringing Lord Riddick back, correct? Subcommander Ozo's scanners indicated several small explosions within your vicinity".

Ignoring the small chuckles from the two other men, Vaako responds "Of course I am. Prepare the destruction sequence, our estimated ETA is 90 minutes."

With that, Vaako turns off the communication log, settling in for the short ride. The events from today starting to take its toll on Vaako tired body. Within minutes, Vaako is asleep.


	3. Butcher Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako is having trouble adjusting, and it shows. He just wants to be a good commander and be left alone. Is that too much to ask for? 
> 
> Of course, it is when you have people hunting you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is starting to pick up, we have left the safety of the estuary, and are starting to venture into the open ocean. But first, we have to get past the shoreline. 
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me!
> 
> Word Count: 15,735

_To whom this reaches in the Central Library Records,_

_In response to the growing concerns for the fate of the known Universe,_

_In response to the Study Terran Humans and their evolution,_

_In response to the growing Necromonger Force and their pressing front,_

_In response to Riddick, The Furyan:_

_Humans have evolved to rely on their senses; Taste, Touch, Sound, Smell, and Sight. The most fundamental processes, like eating and mating to more extensive, more complex operations like building entire worlds and navigating the Universe. Humans were the base life forms, created millions of years ago. As their species explored space, found new planets, and started modern civilizations, they evolved. The humans that once were are no more. Their primary forms were able to evolve faster than any known species and with great success. Extreme temperatures, fluctuation, barren landscapes, and hostile forests were no deterrent_ _._ _They could adapt to anywhere and do so rapidly. In normal times, evil would be fought with good. But in times like these, well, it should be fought by another kind of evil._

_One such evil is the Necromongers. A violent and hostile race with strong spiritual beliefs. Their strong dedication and advanced technology have allowed them to conquer and enslave thousands of planets and promptly destroy them. The blood of billions rests on their hands, and they show no emotions to such a plight. Their bodies show no signs of aging, pain, or pleasure. They focus only on their leader and their cause. Without such, they will indeed be lost. Few have met with a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to heed my words._

_They place their fundamental beliefs in a very stringent creed; Keep what you kill, and obedience without question. The former is pertaining to their personal interactions, while the latter represents their relationships with each other. Necromonger society is not as complicated as other species of the past. Their culture is straightforward and easy to follow; even their treason and sabotage attempts are laughable in comparison. Deception is not their weapon; Shows of force, blunt truths, and violent aggression are._

_That is what makes the Necromonger force so formidable and able to carry such a massive advantage in the Universe; Truth. If a Necromonger does not like you and wants to take your position, they will fight you for it. They will either lose, or you will. It is simple and crude but advantageous. Like the ancient Terran philosopher, Charles Darwin states, "Only the strongest will survive." However, the tides of this storm are changing. The Necromongers, who were on course to destroy the entire Universe, have been shifted. Their journey and mission upheaved, their void emotions returning, their bodies and souls starting to awaken. The cause of this is a Furyan. A race we elementals thought to be extinct and wrote off._

_This Furyan, Riddick, is a force that even Necromongers bow to. His strength is their strength. His weaknesses are few and well-guarded. Leading them, The Lord Marshal, he alone has made a pilgrimage to the gates of the Underverse and returned. A different being, stronger, stranger, half alive and half...something else. No more does he stick to the shadows. No more does Riddick run. His entire life was written by fate long before he was born, but he has changed, defiled, and destroyed all known logic since his creation. He should have died many years ago. He should have been killed on the Dark Planet M6-117. He should have been killed while facing the last Lord Marshal. But he didn’t. Something keeps pushing him. Of what, I am uncertain. I will continue to watch this Furyan turned Necromonger._

_I must also report that I cannot calculate for the Universe at this time. Riddick is too unpredictable. Other factors are still in play that can change the tides of fate. First Among Commander Vaako is one of these troublesome factors. He is different from most Necromongers. His skills and abilities outreach any normal Necromonger, despite his young age. His records have been destroyed. It is difficult to determine his origin. Still, I am sure it will play a key role in deciding the future of all life. I have my suspicions; however, it does not bode well to assume. More information will need to be collected._

_I will continue to report, for Riddick has allowed me to stay on board with the Necromonger Fleet to observe. I also find myself appointed to the High Council of the Necromongers. This is a rare honor to be able to observe this species and their Furyan Leader up close. I am unsure of the Lord Marshal's reasoning for such actions, but I will not dwell on this decision, for it is far better than death. Expect my next communication when further information is collected._

_May the Universe find peace,_

_Air Elemental, Aereon._

Silver eyes looked away from the datapad, watching the men and women surrounding the sizable circular table. The bright lighting contrasting against the harsh silver and metallic room furnishings. The smell of various foods fills the room; meats, cheeses, fruits, and a chocolate dessert. She does not need to eat, but the smells of such succulent food make her smile. The meat is dripping in juices and seasonings, and when eaten with the harsh, sharp sting of the melted cheese, it provides contrasting yet complementary flavors. Conflicting tastes, just like Necromongers. The fruit and dessert are a new addition, that much was apparent by the hesitant looks from the Commanders. However, after Lord Riddick promptly demands that Commander Vaako eats one, the hesitation leaves. The reaction to the soft and sweet food items was quite comical. Their eyes bulge, and their body freezes. She could even see small bumps rise out of Vaako's tanned skin when he takes a bite. It seems this Necromonger has a sweet tooth.

The information is not particularly useful, but something makes her note it anyway. It's refreshing to see the more humanistic nature starting to appear. The coldness of Necromongers always cut into the Air Elemental. It seemed unnatural, almost mechanical or forced. Whatever game Riddick is playing, she cannot discern. The results of fewer purifications go against all known Necromonger laws and history. The encouragement of 'free' marriages, such as Subcommanders Ozo and Alec, unprecedented. This singular hunt that they are following is a course unknown to all but three: Second Commander Toal, Alexander Toombs, and Lord Riddick. However, Aereon is nothing if not resourceful. She will figure this out, even if she has to ask one of the men herself.

The soft murmurs surrounding her change as two voices start to rise. At first, she ignored it, content to continue to write about the social behaviors of the new Necromongers. However, as they continue to climb, the words become sharper, and tension starts to get tighter. Soon it is like a heavy blanket has draped itself over the occupants of the room. All conversations have dropped, except for the two, practically screaming at each other. She looks up expecting to see Lord Marshal Riddick and Lord Vaako fighting again, but much to her shock, it's Lord Krones, who seems to be in an argument with Lord Vaako. Glancing around, she doesn't see Lord Riddick, which she was sure was here a few moments before. She also notices that Lady Toal is missing from the table. 'How strange,' she thinks.

Suddenly the argument turns bloody as Krones launches himself across the table, scattering plates and drinks. He slices into Vaako, who dodges but still receives a small cut on his cheek. The two men face-off, other members of the room moving the tables and furniture away to allow the two men to fight. Toombs leans down to his partner Lyrica, whispering to her. After a moment, she takes off out of the room. Most likely going to look for Riddick. If her suspicions are correct, the Furyan will not take kindly to this fight, even if it's within typical Necromonger culture.

Vaako kicks out, hitting Krones square in his chest. He flies back a few feet, bouncing harshly off the ground, before standing up. A small trickle of blood leaves the corner of his mouth. The bald man raises his sword, giving a short battle cry, and charges Vaako. The men twist and move around each other. Krones is soon panting; the sword he carries is long and thick. Small holes in the sword create a whistling sound as it sails through the air. Vaako seems to be using this to his advantage as he twists and dodges the large blade.

After a few moments, Krones tosses the blade, realizing that it causes him to be too slow against Vaako. Fists raised, he charges forward again. Their bodies locked in an ever-moving twist of limbs. A lucky hit catches Vaako off guard, the man stumbling back, pressing a hand to his ribs. Aereon was wrong. Somewhere during the fight, Krones has produced a small blade. Blood starts to seep out of the slash on Vaako's side. Krones is smiling a few feet away.

"See, Vaako? This is why you are nothing to Lord Riddick. You have slowed down, changed; you're pathetic. I look forward to debasing you in front of the High Council. My only regret is that Lord Riddick is not here to see my victory," Krone says.

"Only a dishonorable man would attack one that is unarmed," Vaako spat. The two men start to charge each other again, Krones with a dagger and Vaako without.

Suddenly the doors to the Council room bang open, spilling in a handful of guards followed by Lord Riddick and an angry-looking Lyrica. The armed Necromongers move around the room, creating a barrier between the fighters and observers. They are armored in full Necromonger attire, swords sharp, axes drawn, and guns loaded. Krones and Vaako are forcefully separated to opposite sides of the room by the guards. Lyrica and newly arrived Lady Toal rush to Vaako's side, calling out orders. During this, Riddick is speaking with Commander Toal and Toombs, taking glances periodically around the room, though his eyes linger on Vaako. He catches her stare. They hold eyes for a moment before he nods, shaking off the two men he is with, he stalks over to her.

She holds out the datapad, watching his facial reactions, minute as they are. To most, his face remains stoic, unmoving, and challenging. But she can see the slight tic at the corner of his mouth, the rising tension and anger. With the subtle nuances in his body language, she can almost hear his teeth grinding. Oh yes, her suspicions are proving to be more and more correct. She needs to get back to the Necromonger Archives with this information, which is undoubtedly a new and unforeseen development.

He hands back the datapad, turning off the video, which was starting to replay. Around the room, conservations carry across the air. The tall, pointed ceilings have excellent acoustics, allowing Aereons sensitive ears to listen to each conversation. Krones complained to his subcommander, Pike, and a few others. His voice is heated but smug, retelling his almost victory over Commander Vaako, much to the amusement of his followers. Across the Hall, Lady Toal is wrapping Vaako's chest and ribs. Lyrica is pacing, angry threats spilling from her lips. Blushing, if she could, Aereon turns away. She is almost certain that Krones body cannot do what she is describing and survive. Deciding that her presence is no longer needed, she glides to the door. The guards move out of her way, almost as if they are fearful of her. 'Curious,' she thinks. As she leaves the hall, a flash of gold and black catches her eyes as it rounds the far corner. An unbearably sweet smell hovers in the air. She recognizes that smell, only one person in the entire fleet, wears that specific perfume. 'Just what is that creature doing?' She wonders.

______________~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

Sitting in the medical ward, Vaako is silent. The match with Krones keeps replaying in his head. Each step, punch and insult running circles inside his brain. He ignored the nurse fluttering around the room. His cuts have been cleaned and dressed, leaving just thin red lines on his cheek and side. The medical drone was quick to stem the bleeding when Lady Toal and Lyrica brought him in. Although Vaako thought it was unnecessary, the fact that the ladies cared enough to escort him to the medical ward and stay with him left him moved. Besides Commander Toal, no one ever seemed to care about his well being. Vaako always assumed that Lady Toal did so at her husband’s behest; he might owe her an apology in the future. 

What little happiness he felt by the women's company was dimmed by the fight. At first, Krones was easy to match; his favored long sword made him slow. He didn’t have the muscles or the mass to wield it properly, using it mainly for intimidation, evident in the way he tried to swing the heavy blade around. The cutouts along the edge also made reading his movements easier, which should have guaranteed Vaako victory. However, when Krones tossed the sword, Vaako knew the fight would change.

While the bald, wispy man was slow with a sword, he was fast with a dagger, preferring to move in close and make small cuts along his opponents’ body. Ripping and tearing into the flesh, dragging out their death. He enjoyed watching them suffer, watching as their eyes slowly dimmed as they bled out. Vaako preferred a quicker battle; honor and rules guided his fighting technique. He never used weapons on those who were unarmed, and he never battled for sport. If he fights, it’s for a purpose. If he picked up a blade, it’s for reason, not torment. Now looking back, Vaako should have ended the fight with the sword. He should have knocked him out quickly. ‘Riddick would have,’ his mental voice stated, ‘Riddick would have ended the fight with his bare hands in seconds. Leaving Krones lifeless body twitching on the ground’. Grinding his teeth, Vaako ignored the voice. 

Vaako wants to punch something. Krones was right. He is getting weak. The past few weeks since his return from Helion Prime have shown as much. He often finds himself lost in thought and drifting during meetings. His subcommanders having to yell to regain his attention. His body feels like it is changing, but no matter how long he stares in the bathroom mirror, he can’t spot any differences. It’s like something is starting to stir from within. The tiny voice from before is louder; it draws his attention at times. It is almost equal to the other voice, his Necromonger voice. They are at constant war with each other, giving him headaches and turning him into some soft weakling even against someone like Krones. 

His soldiers have also started to act differently around him. Some of the marked submissives choose to sit with him when he dines in the chow hall, their voices loud and friendly. He spots some of their marked dominates staring at the table for a few days before one makes a move. Vaako was expecting this, thinking that the dominants thought he was poaching their subs. To his shock, the woman just slides into the chair next to her submissive with only a small nod toward Vaako. Her submissive leaned his body into hers while continuing to speak with Subcommander Alec about past battles. The rest of the conversations resume, and Vaako found himself surrounded by people for the first time since he became a Commander. He didn’t speak much when it occurred, but it warmed a small part of him, making him feel almost happy.

That afternoon, Vaako went to the purifier. ‘These feelings should not be occurring’ he thinks. Necromongers are not like normal races. They are strong. They are powerful. They are not helpless beings that get happy just from people being near them. Leaving the Purifying Chamber leaves Vaako numb, but he could feel the emotions hovering at the edge of his conscience. Ready to snap back at a moment’s notice. The effects didn’t last long. Later that evening while going over reports with Riddick and Commander Toal, he found himself drifting, staring at Lord Riddick’s hand as he cleaned his blades. The staring was noticed by both men and Vaako was dismissed for the night as he was no longer of any help.

Since then Vaako has made it a habit to visit the purifier almost every morning before he leaves to train with the troops. They helped at first, but now, all it feels like it is doing is slowly killing him. His neck is raw, swollen, and a deep purple. His body shakes when he stands too long and he no longer has an appetite, having to mentally force himself to eat. The voices are still present, his mind is constantly spinning, and his focus is nonexistent. It’s no wonder Riddick has started to turn to others to assist him. In all honesty, the fact that Krones is the only one who has dared to try and take Vaako’s position away from him is amazing and shocking. Most Necromongers wouldn't hesitate to take such a lavish position if presented.

Looking up, Vaako notices that the nurse is speaking with Lyrica and Lady Toal.

“- at he will be fine. They were shallow cuts, and not poisoned, which is good for us, since the cut was close to his heart,” The nurse said. His back is to Vaako, but he watched as the two women nod before thanking the nurse.

“Hear that Vaako? You’re fine,” Lyrica smiled at him. Her teeth are bright against her complexion and her dark wine-colored dress.

“I told you I was fine. I could have taken care of this in my bed chambers,” Vaako grumbled. Standing up, he stretched briefly, wincing as his side burned.

“Better safe than sorry, Commander Vaako. You remember how Commander Krones won his position. I don’t need to watch as you melt from the inside out either,” Lady Toal said, giving Vaako a stern look.

Sighing, Vaako relents. He understands and slightly respects Lady Toal for that incident. She had been working in the Archives when the previous Third Commander sought her out for specific information about a planet. Working together, Lady Toal provided information to the man. As the man reached for the datapad, he froze before slowly melting into a pile of liquid at her feet. She had calmly called for the guards, and the mess was sorted. When Krones took credit for the death of the Commander, she had warned him that if he ever used that method around her again, it would be him dying a slow and painful death. 

They left the medical ward heading toward Lord Riddick’s private meeting chambers, Lyrica telling Vaako about her new position working under Lady Toal in the fleets History Archives. They had been tasked by Lord Riddick to use Aereon’s vast information to update all Archives, removing false information and updating information about key solar systems and cultures. Also, the old statues of the previous Lord Marshals have been rebuilt and are now displayed in the Archives Center. Their colossal bodies acting like guards to the knowledge contained within those long halls. During his reign, Lord Zhylaw had the Archives locked to all but him, the ancient relics and sculptures cast within. Never to see the light of day again. Well, until Riddick.

As Vaako listens, he can’t help but be surprised that Riddick is returning the Necromongers to a time before Naphemil the Navigator. His recent actions fall in line with the practices of Covu the Transcended, and Oltovm the Builder. The changes, while startling, seem to have taken the Necromonger Fleet out of the Dark Age of Zhylaw and into a new direction. Into the Age of Riddick. Inwardly, Vaako smiles. The Necromongers might have actually found their one True Lord. 

Arriving at the small chambers, Vaako is puzzled to see both Subcommander Ozo and Subcommander Pike standing guard. Stepping up to the guards, his eyes narrow on Pike. The smaller male looks smug, making the hairs on the back of Vaako’s neck rise.

“Oh well, you took your time getting here Commander,” Pike snarks, his nasally voice sounding similar to Slim from Helion Prime. Vaako barely conceals the shutter that travels down his spine, as the voice brings back memories from that horrible planet. After being touched by that swine, Vaako had burned his uniform, knowing it could never truly be clean again. Though he had seen Lyrica wearing his shirt a few times over the past few weeks.

“Commander Vaako, they are expecting you,” Ozo says, cutting off Pike who looked to say more.

“Thank you Subcommander,” Vaako nods, stepping past the two men after Lyrica and Lady Toal. Even Necromongers have manners.

Entering the darkened room, Vaako’s suspicions are confirmed, spotting both Toal and Krones sitting at the table. Toombs and Riddick are also present, though they seem to be distracted by the datapad in front of them. The four men seemed to be in deep conversation just moments before, as datapads and maps are scattered around the room. Cups of half-forgotten tea sit on the table, signaling that the men have been meeting awhile. Vaako’s heart sinks. Just another nail in the proverbial coffin against him.

Toal smiles as they enter, putting down his tablet and holding out a hand for his wife. She moves to him, kissing his outstretched palm as a greeting. He guides her to sit next to him at the end of the rectangular table, their bodies pressed close. She is turned toward her husband, and Vaako reckons that their feet would be intertwined if he looked under the table.

Lyrica is pulled onto Toombs’s lap, her head tucked under his chin. She had once told Vaako that she wasn’t short, just fun size. Whatever that meant. At the time, Vaako disagreed with that assessment, stating that if she could never reach anything higher than five and a half feet off the ground, that she couldn’t possibly have any fun. She had laughed, patting his cheek before walking away, stating he would understand someday. Now looking at the couple, Vaako might be able to understand her opinion, though he will be damned to admit it. Her ego sometimes reminded him of Riddick, to which he had no wish to add to their already inflated ego.

Already put out by the two couples’ public displays of affection, Vaako hesitates in the doorway, unsure where to sit. Last week the small four-person table had been replaced with a larger version, capable of sitting up to ten persons comfortably. Vaakos pondering seemed to have attracted the attention of everyone in the room, as he realizes that everyone is staring at him. Straightening up, Vaako makes his way toward Toal and his wife, however, it seemed like Riddick had other plans.

“Heel Vaako,” he commanded, his mouth tilted in his usual smirk.

Gritting his teeth, and ignoring the snickers of Commander Krones, Vaako changed his course and started to walk towards Riddick. If he hadn’t been purified that morning, Vaako knows he would have blushed at such a statement. Commands like those are typically reserved for marked submissives, not single individuals. He goes to grab the chair at Riddicks right, only to have the man kick the chair to his left out. Rolling his eyes, he walks to the other side and takes a seat, straightening datapads and maps as he sits. 

“Don’t listen to everything you hear. You are doing fine, Vaako,” Riddick said softly. “If I had a problem, you would know it.”

Startled by the soft words, Vaako stares at the larger male. His shining eyes looked at Vaako, making his heart beat a little harder in his chest. Feeling even more embarrassed, Vaako looks away and back to the datapad in front of him. Not seeing the other couples in the room smile and grin at him. However, he also didn’t see how Commander Krones' smile fell slightly, and a constipated look flashed over his facial features before it disappeared behind a mask of indifference.

“Yes, my Lord,” Vaako said. The datapad in his hands suddenly became very fascinating. He can almost feel Riddick smirk at his lack of reaction. ‘Stupid ass,’ he thinks, ignoring the pounding of his heart.

The meeting resumed without further interruptions. Vaako is mostly silent during the meeting, offering his opinion when needed, or demanded. He also smirks the few times Riddick dismissed anything Krones says or ignored the man, feeling vindicated every time. Hours later when the meeting is finally called, Riddick dismisses everyone.

“Except you,” he says, gripping Vaako's arm and pulling him back into the seat. The two men are silent as the room clears out. The shuffling of feet and bodies fill the awkward silence. Small traces of fear creep back into Vaako, it is never a good thing to be singled out. There is some truth to safety in numbers, even if it is very animalistic. When the last of the High Council leaves, Riddick resumes looking over some of the charts and reports. Changing a few names, and the duty roster. Looking over his shoulder slightly, Vaako can’t help but notice that Riddick has placed Alec and Ozo in the same patrols and shifts for the next week.

“Why did you marry those two? They gain nothing from their marriage,” Vaako questioned, his voice sounding loud in the room.

“When you know, you know,” Riddick grinned at him.

Feeling more confused as such as an answer Vaako goes to comment only to be cut off again.

“I didn’t realize that I left you so defenseless,” Riddick says. Reaching to his side, he unclips one of his Ulak blades. Turning to grip the blade, he holds out the handle toward Vaako. “Next time, gut him”.

Feeling unsure, Vaako takes the curved blade. The leather wrapping is warm and feels smooth. The indented hilt, worn over time, feels like it has been sculpted for a hand larger than his own, but the weapon is balanced perfectly. Not a gram too heavy in any direction. Vaako glances up to Riddick, freezing at the heated look Riddick is sending him. His shining eyes seem slightly darker, the smirk on Riddick’s face is sharper, showing just hints of pointed white teeth.

“Nice right? Had them made after Crematoria. Perfect balance and all that shit,” Riddick said.

“Yes, my Lord, but I don’t see why? I have my own blades, ” Vaako stated, studying the blade in his hand.

“Because I fucking told you too,” Riddick growled, his voice losing its touch of playfulness, becoming deeper.

Not wanting to entice Riddick’s anger, Vaako nods, strapping the blade to his side. His fingers linger on the handle for a moment longer than necessary. ‘This is odd,’ he thought, but he finds himself strangely happy about the gift. Both of the voices in his head are happy and content for once. 

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

The next few days after the meeting passed strangely. Besides a few looks, a couple of smiles, and one wink from Commander Toal, no one comments on Vaako’s new weaponry. Which is surprising, as nobles are very quick to gossip. Vaako spent most of this time training the troop members selected for the upcoming mission and working on his Lensors. He has even withheld going back to the purifier, feeling more at ease. The few moments of uncertainty had Vaako fingering the handle of the blade. Absently touching and rubbing it to soothe his nerves. His friends, if he could call them that, notice but choose not to comment, only a few knowing looks are cast his way. His life is starting to fall back into a routine, with a few new changes.

Breakfast is always spent with Lord Riddick, reviewing the daily agenda and noble meetings. Most of these types of meetings, Riddick attends with either Commander Toal or Toombs. Despite feeling ill about some of his duties being stripped from him, Vaako keeps quiet, allowing Riddick to change his position as needed. However, Riddick always informs Vaako about each meeting and asks for his opinion beforehand, so at least he is kept in the loop, even if the nobles are beginning to talk about his continued absence. Every other day, Riddick will change out his Ulak blades for the other one. Almost as if he is testing Vaako's treatment of his weapons. This is highly insulting, as Vaako always makes sure to clean and treat those blades even better than his own.

The rest of his days are being spent training the troops for the upcoming mission and attending to other duties that Riddick sends him on. If he has time for lunch, he will either spend it with the soldiers or with Lady Toal and Lyrica in the Archives. He found that spending time with the submissives to be relaxing and calming at times, a stark difference to the unease he felt alone or surrounded by dominants before. There is no pressure for dominance, no feelings of sharks circling for a kill, or overabundance of posturing. If he spends extra time studying Subcommander Alec, well the man hasn’t complained yet. Though Vaako still has not figured out why Riddick married his subcommander to Toal’s.

Dinners are a mixed affair, with many different groups mingling and interacting. Some days they all eat together, others are hurried, with barely any time to say even simple greetings to each other. Despite the differences, Vaako does notice that Riddick will make rounds to everyone on the High Council, minus Krones. Vaako knows he blushed when during one of these rounds where Riddick petted the top of his head while he was reviewing some reports. Vaako was shoveling food into his mouth while his entire attention was sucked into the datapad in front of him. The hand to his head startled him, making him choke. Coughing, he feels the large hand of Riddick stroke his hair a few times before the man leaves. Watching him walk away, Vaako fought his beating heart and warring mind.

The day before the planned mission finds Vaako in the lower halls, reviewing and improving his Lensors. Wanting to make a good impression on Lord Riddick, Vaako decided to spend the day improving their technology for the upcoming mission. Hours pass, menials, and drones often coming and going, offering assistants and tools. Grease, machine lube, and other organic fluids cover Vaako’s arms and hands, his face is dripping sweat from the physical exertion. However, his pack is coming along nicely, not that they were lagging before. The range for their titular lens is increased allowing them to track thermal energy through metals, and up to two miles. Setting up another obstacle course, Vaako has a nearby drone record the session, deciding to take a small break.

Leaning against the cool metal wall, Vaako closes his eyes as he leans his head back. The sounds of the Lensors and drones are tuned out. ‘He better be impressed,’ Vaako thinks. He knows his pack is impressive, able to track thermal energy, detect changes in the molecular composition of air, and other elements. Their senses are heightened, able to discern sounds quieter than any Necromonger or animal, such as heart rate or breathing from miles away. However, Vaako is working on something special for the new mission. Due to mission perimeters, thermal tracing might not work, thus a new method must be considered. After talking to Commander Halthow, the fleet's Commanding Engineer, molecular tracing might work, if the Lensors had a sample of DNA to trace. Using the information and newly created technology, Vaako set out today to prove to Riddick and himself that he is still capable.

Glancing at the drone, Vaako hopes that this test would yield positive results. In the last two tests, the Lensors kept failing during extreme temperatures. The intense heat and cold, affecting the Lensors titular lens. The heat frying the internal wires and the cold, freezing them. The sound of the door hissing open, distracts Vaako from his musing, expecting another drone or menial, Vaako ignored the newcomer.

“Ah, Vaako. Hard at work, I see. I doubt it will do you much good though,” Krones sneers. “Lord Riddick seems to be losing faith in your abilities, who knows if you’ll even be on this mission for much longer.”

“Commander Krones, it’s interesting that you say that, as one of the only Commanders not invited,” Vaako said, heaving himself off of the wall to face Krones. The doubt that Vaako had been fighting all week, coming back full force at Krones words. Vaako’s fingers touch the handle of Riddick’s blade, trying to ground himself in the moment. 

Krones frowned slightly before schooling his face to one of indifference. “Clearly you must have fallen worse than I had expected,” He grumbled. “Lord Riddick himself has given me a task of the utmost importance to conduct here. A pity he doesn’t trust you enough to let you in on his plans.”

“He trusts me plenty,” Vaako argues, however it sounds whiny even to him. “I've just had better things to do than keep track of your whereabouts.” He gestured to his Lensors behind him. 

“Yes, I can see that,” Krones said, glancing over at the creatures. “And I suppose he told you to play with- sorry, I mean improve- these… weapons… rather than participate in the vital planning because they’ll be a key part of said plans.”

Shifting slightly Vaako responds, “Well no, but they can, and I intend to show Lord Riddick as such. At least I'm attempting to try and please our Lord Marshal. You just follow him around, begging for scraps of attention.”

The hiss of the door startles the two men. Vaako looks over Krones shoulder, spotting Subcommander Alec and another guard in the doorway. The hand that gripped the Ulak relaxes, knowing that Krones will not try anything in front of those loyal to Vaako.

“Commander Vaako, Commander Krones,” Alec says with a slight bow, “Lord Riddick is requesting your audience in the Courtroom.” Vaako starts forward, wanting to be as far away from Krones as possible.

“Um, just Commander Krones, Sir,” Alec says, a little hesitant at correcting his Commander in front of another Commander. He can tell when he walked in, that the two men were in the middle of something. The tension in the room was so thick, you could almost cut it.

“Well Commander, I’ll leave you to your task, “Krones says mockingly, walking toward the door. “If you would like to know any highlights of the meeting and can afford to pull away from this supremely vital task, you know where to find me.”

Vaako watches Krones leaves, unable to move. Subcommander Alec looks at Vaako for a moment after Krones leaves with the other guard, he offers a small sad smile, before he also leaves. Trying to process everything that was just said. An overwhelming sense of doubt and hatred consume him. His heart feels heavy like every beat is pumping sludge not blood through his veins. His stomach twists, making him want to rush to the nearest trash can and vomit. Tears start to prickle at his eyes, making him rub his palm into his eyes, hoping to stop them. ‘Get a hold of yourself,’ his mind screamed at him. He knows better than this. He is supposed to be better than this.

All he wanted was a good leader to lead the Necromongers. It was his only mission, his only goal when he started to see how weak and disillusioned Lord Zhylaw had become. The Furyan was everything he silently begged the Universe to send. He was everything Zhylaw wasn't. He was perfect. Vaako just never imagined that he would soon be replaced. He always saw himself at Riddick's right hand, ready to do his bidding, ready to be anything and everything that Riddick wanted. Now, it seemed like his dream and reality were becoming unaligned. Others were beginning to notice, soldiers were commenting, commanders and their subcommanders smirking at each meeting that Vaako is left out of. This run-in with Krones shows just how much face he has lost if others thought they could attack him in such a manner. He apparently wasn't even worth fighting. 

The thought cut deeper into Vaako. His heart leaped into his throat. His whole body hurt as small trembles raced across his limbs. Necromongers are known for fighting, to not be worthy of even fighting is humiliating. One of the gravest dishonors, he may as well become a menial. Vaako stands for a moment, lost in ever-spiraling depressive thoughts. A sudden beeping noise distracts him. Looking up, he sees the drone from earlier hovering in front of him. It makes a strange noise, almost curious as it drifts slightly closer. Ashamed as being caught, Vaako wipes away the few tears that have escaped. ‘You can't even cry correctly,’ his mental voice states, sounding awfully similar to Krones. 

The urge to flee consumes Vaako and before he can stop himself, he found himself rushing from the room, ignoring sounds of startled Necros as he raced past them. The halls whipped around him, blurry as he ran. He finally slowed down, panting harshly. Looking around he notices he is near the Purification chambers. Suddenly, he knows what he must do. This past week, he had performed his duties to absolute perfection. Now he just needed a little help. Biting his lip, he steels himself. This was going to be the longest purification session he ever had, but if it clears away all of these stupid devastating emotions, then so be it. He has to do whatever it takes to stay by Riddick’s side. No matter the cost.

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

Emerging from the purification had left Vaako with the ability to still sense his emotions. True, they felt slightly removed from his immediate conscience, but they still existed. The doubt, fear, humiliation, everything. He demanded another session, and after breaking one purifier's fingers and killing another, the Head Purifier agreed with much reluctance. As he was loaded the second time, he was asked if he understood that he may die. That he would most likely die, for no Necromonger had ever had two sessions back to back. Vaako nodded and closed his eyes as the needles sank deep into his neck. His last thought was ‘better dead than useless’. 

Emerging the second time was a different experience. He couldn’t even feel his heart beating. His mind is foggy but at the same time, everything is so focused and clear. He had to place a hand on his chest to even see if he was breathing. The Head Purifier is studying him, his darkened eyes examining him harshly, his mouth in a thin line. He summons a menial, who rushes to his side in an instant. The menial leaves after a small conversation, returning a few moments later, a small white roll in hand. 

“Commander Vaako, I would suggest you let the menial wrap your neck,” The Purifier said, his mouth pressed into a small frown. Despite feeling completely numb, Vaako raised a hand to his neck. He can’t feel it but when he pulled his hand away, his fingertips are coated with blood. He looked up at the Head Purifier nodding once. He knows he needs to cover the marks, but can't fathom why. He knows it was important to hide his failings, but can’t feel why. He smiles at the thought. ‘Good,’ he thinks.

Once the menial is done wrapping his neck, Vaako redressed, ignoring the man still watching him. He can’t feel anything. Not the clothes on his back or the weight of Riddick’s Ulak strapped to his thigh. He pressed his thumb hard against the sharp edge, watching in fascination as small pearls of blood started to appear, but no pain followed. Nothing followed. The voices are also quiet, not even a faint whisper echoed throughout his mind.

“Commander Vaako, are you sure this course of action is correct? Is there not any doubt that Lord Riddick would not appreciate this?” The man said, his pale face and black eyes stare into Vaako, a sight that was usually unnerving.

“First and always, I am a Necromonger Commander. So, if you're here to test my loyalty, you succeed only in testing my patience,” Vaako stated.

“I do not mean to question your loyalty, but your mental state,” The purifier says, “Alpha Furyans are not known for their patience toward this type of self-destructive behavior.”

Scowling, Vaako went to leave, not wanting to waste time dealing with this lesser Necromonger. However, he felt the need to correct the misconception, “This is not self-destruction, it’s self-improvement,” he growled as he stalked out the door.

As the door hissed shut, he can hear the purifier mumble something, sounding like “same difference”. Something crawls at Vaako, demanding the purifier's head, but a larger portion wants to head to the War Room, ready to show Riddick the new and improved him. By now the meeting in the Courtroom should be over and his own meeting should be starting soon. He probably had enough time to arrive early and ask Toal or Riddick about the previous meeting.

The walk to the room seems to last forever, his body not cooperating with him. It sways when it should be straight, it stumbles when it should walk. It takes more effort to walk than he ever thought possible. At times he has to stop, trying to remember which foot comes next. He moves through the crowded halls, unaware of the stares that follow. Unaware of the image he presents. A few hands reach out, seeking proof of life from their First Among, but their grips seem to melt off of Vaako. His hands started to shake, but he ignored them. He can’t show weakness, he can’t let Riddick down.

Arriving at the War Room, Vaako sighed in relief but quickly frowned. He shouldn’t feel anything, even relief. Shaking his head, he attempts to push open the doors, but they feel locked. Annoyed, he summoned a menial, demanding answers. The confused girl looks between Vaako and the doors before raising one hand and pushing the doors open. He stomped past her, trying to ignore the muted feelings beginning to rise. He will not allow them to come to pass. His eyes took a few moments to adjust. He wondered for a moment why Riddick had set the lights so low. As his eyes adjusted and the room started to lighten again, he looked around, spotting Riddick and Commander Toal.

Both stared at him, alarmed looks on their faces. Riddick started to stand as Vaako smiled. He took a step forward but something is off, the floor is approaching his face much faster than it should, and the room is beginning to dim again. His arms felt sluggish and refused to listen to him. ‘Well if this isn’t a fitting end for you, you might be able to beg for Riddick’s forgiveness for your idiotic actions,’ his mind berated him, sounding like a mother scolding a child. He closed his eyes. However, before he could make contact with the floor, two strong arms wrapped around him. They stopped his descent, bringing his body to a warm, solid chest. He knows this body. It belongs to their Lord Marshal, his Riddick.

The world spins, as Riddick maneuvers his body into one of the chairs at the table. His stomach suddenly comes alive and heaves, his body gagging as nothing is expelled. Vaako has never been more pleased to have skipped meals today. If he had actually vomited on Riddick, Vaako would have thrown himself out an airlock. There could be no recovery from that. A warm cup of tea is placed at his lips, a hand tilts his head back, encouraging him to take small sips. The hands feel different from Riddick’s. Opening his eyes, he sees Commander Toal, glaring down at him. The man is talking, face slightly red, however, Vaako can’t focus, his ears are ringing making every other sound like it's far away. 

He tries to smile at his friend, but the look he receives makes him feel chastised. He returns to his task, taking small sips of the tea, his stomach calming the more he drinks. Soon he feels strong enough to take the cup from the blonde man, his hands only trembling slightly. Toal, moves to sit next to him, his hand on Vaako’s arm, offering his support, even if his face looks like he is spitting mad. Soon another presence occupies the space on Vaako's other side. Taking one last sip, Vaako turns to face Riddick, already feeling more like himself. Physically he is still mostly numb, but his emotions are resurfacing, thus he can feel that he had fucked up royally.

He looks at Riddick for a moment before dropping his gaze. If he thought Toal was mad, it has nothing on the look that Riddick is giving him. For a second, Vaako is scared that Riddick will just kill him. Snap his fingers, sending Vaako out into the void of space, killing him almost instantly. The three men sit in silence for a moment longer, before Vaako tries to speak.

“Lord Ridd-“He begins.

“Just what the fuck do you think are doing?” Riddick growls, his voice was deeper than Vaako has ever heard it. It made Vaako want to squirm, but he reeled himself in. “You fucking smell like death.”

“Sir, it's just a purification,” Vaako begged.

“Bullshit!” Riddick spat. He reached up, gripping Vaako’s cheeks in his hand. He can feel Vaakos skin, it’s cool to the touch as if there is no blood left in the body. With a snarl Riddick pulled Vaako's face closer to his, staring deep into the smaller male’s chocolate eyes. “Lie to me again, and you will regret it.”

Vaako feels his heart flutter, the tiny voice, once quieted, shouts at him, demanding that he spill to Riddick, to appease the alpha in front of him.

“It was two Sir,” He mumbled, looking away as shame sets in. He can hear Toal’s sigh of disappointment from behind him. Riddick lets go of his face, his thumb lingering on the newly formed bruises on Vaako’s face. The smaller male seems to hunch into himself as if he is trying to use his shoulders to hide him from the world. Vaako hears Riddick stand up, and move away. Toal follows him a moment later, offering a small squeeze to his arm before he also leaves. He can hear the two men talking some distance away, but is unable to tell their exact words.

Vaako dropped his spinning head onto the cool table, eyes close as shimmers of shame and humiliation wash over him. ‘What were you thinking?’ he asked himself. For once the voices in his head don’t respond. ‘Fucking traitors.’

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

Riddick watched as Subcommander Alec escorted Vaako out. The blonde man had to practically carry his commander. Anger boils under his skin until it can’t be contained. He lashes out, knife in hand, sinking deep into the menial’s chest next to him. The slave grabs at Riddick's hand, blood bubbles from his mouth, before his legs give out and the menial collapses, dead before his body hits the ground. Riddick wipes the blood on his pants putting the knife away. Stepping over the body, he moves over to the table, downing a glass of wine, leftover from earlier. The beast inside him is calmed slightly at the sight of blood, but he can still feel it pacing under his skin. Part of him wishes to chase after Vaako, and beat some sense back into him.

“How dare he try to kill himself!” Riddick roars. “That stupid fucking bitch!” Glass shattered against the far wall, the bottle of wine spilling its contents. Guards and menials flee the room, not wishing to be on the receiving end of their Lord Marshal’s temper. Leaving just two other men with the Lord Marshal.

“Riddick, we do not know his intentions, but in my short time with Vaako, I do not see him as the suicidal type,” Toombs states. His feet are up on the table, his body leaning back into the chair. Despite his relaxed position, his eyes watch Riddick’s every move. He has hunted Riddick for years, before deciding to join him, He knows an enraged beast when he sees one. He arrived right after Subcommander Alec, watching Riddick’s face as the blonde submissive carries his future mate out the door, practically dead on his feet.

Riddick glanced at the man, a snarl on his face. “Shut the fuck up.”

“No Riddick, He is right. I have known Vaako since he was a small child convert. The lad is many things, but not suicidal,” Commander Toal said, kicking glass shards with his metal boot. “He does have the highest purification record of any Necromonger, but I have never seen him like that.”

Silence fills the room as Riddick absorbs what his pack members are telling him. He understands what they are saying, but it still feels like Vaako has betrayed him. He wants to punish his bitch. Wants to bite, mark, and claw him so that damn idiot won’t ever pull another stupid stunt like this again. His Furyan side growls at him ‘It’s not time’ it says ‘need pack, then claim bitch’.

Gritting his teeth, Riddick refrains from breaking something else. He knew this already. He knows he can’t claim Vaako yet, but if his bitch keeps acting like a fool, then fuck his instincts. He will fuck that pretty little ass in front of all of Necropolis, just let that little bitch try and leave him then. ‘Chain him to your throne’ his alpha growls. Riddick grins, now that would be a pretty picture if he wasn’t sure Vaako would try to bite his dick off for it. Yeah, his bitch might be pretty and submissive, but he is still a fighter. ‘Just as he should be’ the alpha purrs.

“The attack with Commander Krones might be a catalyst for his behavior,” Toal theorized. Looking over, Riddick sees both of his pack members talking. Taking a deep breath Riddick steadies himself, allowing his alpha side to run free will just end with blood and mess. Which Vaako will eventually bitch him out for. Making Riddick want to push him against the nearest wall and force him to choke on his dick. Which would probably lead to more bitching from Vaako.

“That was over a week ago, Vaako has been fine since. Lyrica reported that he had lunch with them at least twice last week. His behavior was pretty stable, minus his confusion over your gift, Alpha,” Toombs says, scratching his beard as he looks over to Riddick.

“He’s cute when confused,” Riddick shrugs “Makes me want to mess with him more’

“As much fun as gossiping like little girls is, maybe we should just ask the Purifiers what happened,” Toal comments, batting his eyelashes and making his voice as high pitched as possible.

“I don’t know Toal, you make a pretty good bitch,” Toombs laughs

“I would make the best bitch, but my cocks too large and I fuck too good,” He grins back, throwing his arm across the ex-mercenary shoulders.

“You’re both bitches,” Riddick states, though a small smile is present, “Let’s go. I’m craving a good hunt.”

The other two men grin, grabbing a few weapons, and follow Riddick out the door. The guards at the door bow deep as they pass. The larger of the guard marriage token falls out from around her neck armor during the bow. ‘Hun, pegged her for a dominant’ Riddick thinks, ignoring the guard’s scrambles to fix her token.

The one similar thing between Furyans and Necromongers, besides the fighting, was the dominance and submission. Unlike the necromongers, who decided which one is the dominant and which one is submissive. Furyans are born either one or the other. You are either the alpha or the bitch. No changing, no ‘divorced’, and no resets. Riddick is a Prime Alpha. Meaning that not only is he the boss of his bitch, but his entire pack, no matter how big or small.

When he first met Vaako, his instincts screamed for Riddick to kill him. He smelled like danger, like treachery, like death. The second time he fought Vaako on Crematoria, his instincts screamed for something else. They demanded he put Vaako in his place. To fuck the beta male into accepting his pack. However, Vaako proved to be a decent fight. Making Riddick really work at overpowering the other male. In the end, Riddick didn’t want to die and released the Wrath of Furya, expecting Vaako to perish like the rest of those around him.

To Riddick’s shock, five years later he watches as Jack, no Kyra, is thrown into a spike column by Lord Zhylaw. Fury fills his blood, and He attacks Lord Zhylaw, not caring if he lives or dies, just seeking revenge for Kyra. During the battle, Vaako comes to his aid, distracting the previous Lord Zhylaw, allowing Riddick to finish the freak. In the end, looking at a kneeling Vaako, Riddick decides that he doesn’t wish to see Vaako dead. Punished, humiliated, tamed, but not dead. His instincts told him that he needed Vaako alive, and he listened. They have never steered him wrong before.

During his travels through the Threshold. Riddick is greeted by new faces and old friends. Shirah visits him again, they speak of many things, including Vaako and the Necromongers. Apparently, Riddick is unraveling the strings of Fate. Again. She grants him new visions of events to come, blushing at his crude comments. However, she does warn him, if he does not follow Furyan laws, then all he has worked for will be lost, including the Universe. Taking her words to heart, when Riddick returns, he begins the long process of winning Vaako over, despite how much he just wants to claim the other male.

Arriving at the Purification chambers, Riddick smiled. Someone will pay for today, no matter the reasons.

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

The blood dripped from his blade, pooling into a puddle. It is starting to look like red jelly, Toombs, and Toal having taken over when he got bored. Sitting on the large Throne, He rests his chin on his hand. The other holding his Ulak, letting the blood run down his arm, to the blade where it falls to the floor. Of the 12 Purifiers, only 3 are still alive. The others failed, not worthy to be kept alive. However, one is likely to die soon, if the sounds coming from their mouth is any indication. He watches as Toal slices open the back, splitting the skin over the spine. Toombs reaches in and with a quick yank, rips out part of the spine, it's almost intact. Riddick gives the two men a small round of applause. They had been trying to perfect that move for the past 6 bodies. This is the closet yet.

The other two purifiers remain unphased. Like the deaths of their comrades do not bother them. Which, judging from their earlier answers, they don’t. Riddick didn’t start out looking to torture them, but some of their attitudes were just plain rude. He needed to set an example. It also serves as a warning for those who dare speak ill of his pack. One word out of line, and you will suffer. He laughs slightly as Toombs dodges Toal who tries to hit him with a spine. His pack is coming together. Now all he needs are two more. Well for the humans at least. He has some other little pets that need a good home. ‘I hope Vaako is a cat person’ he thinks, chuckling at his own joke.

“Do you understand the rules we have laid out?” Riddick asks, enjoying the startled jump from the head purifier “and the consequences that will occur should you fail?”

“Yes, my Lord. Vaako is henceforth banned from entering the purification chambers. Death falls upon any who falls to comply with this order” The man states, his dark eyes staring into Riddick’s. The man had once said he was part Furyan. Studying him now, Riddick is inclined to believe him. “But what is to stop Commander Vaako from just killing us and doing the process anyway?”

Frowning Riddick contemplates this. On one hand, he wants to believe that Vaako is smart enough to not try something so stupid, but after today, Riddick’s instincts no longer trust his bitch. With a sigh, Riddick calls for Subcommander Ozo. The man is slowly winning his way into Riddick’s good graces, his quiet dispositions and steadfast dominance intrigue Riddick. Shortly the man appears, not even glancing at the bloody mess slowly being cleaned up, or towards his Commander and Toombs, drinking at a small table nearby. 

“Set up guards at the Purification Chamber. Vaako is not to be granted access. If he tries, detain him until I arrive. Use whatever guards and rotations you want, but it will be set up within one hour.” Riddick commanded.

“Yes sir” Ozo kneels, bowing deeply, before rising. “I will also make sure that deadly force is not to be used.” The large man turns and leaves, the purifiers following him.

“Vaako is not going to like that,” Toal says in a sing-song voice, once they are alone.

“Vaako lost all rights after tonight. Fucking two in one day.” Riddick grumbles. “He is lucky I don’t lock him in a fucking cage.”

“Oh yes, now that really would go over well. Would you like to pee sitting down or swallow your own balls?” Toombs laugh, popping a few grapes in his mouth.

Laughing, Riddick stands, making his way toward the small table. Toombs has a point, as much as he wants to protect Vaako, keeping him locked in a cage is a great way to lose his dick or balls, possibly both.

“I have to agree, locking someone in a cage, doesn’t really say romance” a voice calls from the doorway. The men turn, spotting Lyrica and Lady Toal. Both women are looking exhausted. Tomorrow while Riddick is collecting the rest of his pack, he will give the women the day off, maybe have them keep an eye out on Vaako. If Krones was truly the cause of his mental breakdown this afternoon, then he will need all the protection while Riddick and his betas are away. 

“Aw baby, you would hate it if I locked you in a cage? Cuz that’s not what you said that one night” Toombs jokes, pulling Lyrica closer by her hips.

“I didn’t say I would hate it; I said it’s not romantic. Clean your fucking ears,” She stated, hugging Toombs.

“Is it true?” Lady Toal asked, her hand on Riddick’s arm. “Did he really try to kill himself? There is so much gossip running rampant across the fleet.” Looking down at her, Riddick fixes a strand of her hair.

“No, the damn fool just decided that two purifications on the same day were a good idea,” He replied grumpily.

Lady Toal lets out a sigh of relief. Patting Riddick's arm for a moment, she heads over to her husband, who welcomes her with open arms. 

“Good, I thought for a moment there I was gonna have to kick his ass,” Lyrica calls out. Joined by a few nods of agreement from the rest of the pack. Riddick feels a sense of pride growing. His pack is strong, and with the additions tomorrow, it will only grow stronger. They are already so protective of each other, making his job easier, as they come together as a pack.

“We need to make a few adjustments for tomorrow. Vaako will not be joining us. I’m expecting that our little idiot will not appreciate this, but he will be too weak after his stunt today to be of any help.” Riddick says. Toombs and Toal nod in agreement, as does Lyrica. However, Lady Toal looks uncertain.

“I agree with you, Riddick, but this could cause him to spiral again,” she says.

Riddick nodded “That is why I will leave the Fleet in his command. He will replace me while we are planetside. You and Lyrica will take tomorrow off, watch over him, and keep that blasted Krones guy away from him.” Murmurs of agreement echo from his pack. Datapads are handed out, each member settling in. They have a few more details to discuss before retiring for the night.

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

Watching as the ships descend to the small desert planet below, Vaako lets out a small sigh. To say he didn’t see this coming when he awoke this morning would be an understatement. His behavior was abhorrent yesterday. It's a miracle he wasn’t killed. Lord Zhylaw had killed for much less. Pressing his hand to the cool view screen, Vaako looks on. Riddick’s battalion is divided into three divisions, each in its own transport ship. Each division is led by either Riddick, Toombs, or Toal. The latter two were already making bets about who would kill the most during the invasion. Riddick had laughed claiming he would be the most victorious, causing the bickering to double. Even as the men turned to their ships, the bickering continued over the intercoms until Vaako finally called quits, Locking all three out of the communication channel for a few minutes. Looking past the ships, Vaako can vaguely make out a small grey dot on the planet's red surface.

Butcher Bay Correctional Facility. One of the most notorious Triple Max prisons ever created. It was built to be inescapable, and even if a prisoner were to escape, the surrounding sand and rocks were filled with landmines and other deadly traps. Inside, the prison was separated into three zones, each level containing meaner and nastier people than the level before. According to Riddick, the third level also contains mutants; prisoners experimented on, turned from people into something else. They are more animal than not and are worth three points for headshots and 1 point for chest shots. Though Toombs and Toal both agree that nut shots are 5 points. The other prisoners only amount to 1 point each.

Somewhere deep within the halls of this prison are two people that Riddick needs for whatever reason. Just two. This entire facility contains about 2,000 conscious convicts and 5,000 in cryo-sleep but the entire fleet was here for two measly humans. A part of Vaako is slightly happy he doesn’t have to go. If Helion Prime was bad, who knows what this facility would be like. Apparently, this facility was self-run, the guards only intervened to bring food and keep prisoners from dying. So Vaako did not put up much of a fight to Riddick’s decision this morning. While sleeping for 19 hours helped to make Vaako more stable and curb some of the nastier side effects from the purifications, he would have to admit that he still felt somewhat weak. But, if Toombs called him jailbait one more time, Vaako might try to fight him anyway. 'Jailbait my ass,' he thinks.

Commotion at the doorway pulls Vaako away from watching the descending ships, the flames around the ships indicating that they have breached the atmosphere. Giving them one last look Vaako turned away. He spotted Lyrica barking orders at a few scrambling menials, the slaves looked frazzled trying to comply with the orders. Lady Toal is laughing at her while sipping her tea. Her long hair is pulled back into a long ponytail, though a few smaller curls escape and frame her face. Walking over to them, Vaako pauses behind Lady Toal, his hand resting on her shoulder, the green fabric soft to the touch. He snorts, as he listens to Lyrica.

“The fuck you mean waffles are pancakes? No, they ain’t. Waffles and pancakes taste completely different.” She argues, her hands wave in the air, “They even look different! So no, I don’t want pancakes, I want waffles.”

The confused menial looks over to them, begging for assistance. Sitting down, Vaako intervenes, laughing slightly, “Waffles and pancakes are the same; same ingredients, and same measurements. The only difference is how you cook them.”

“Which makes them different! I don’t like pancakes. They are soggy and floppy. Like Krones’ balls,” Lyrica contends, flopping into the seat next to Vaako, her feet thrown over his lap.

“Seen his balls, have you? What would Alexander say?” Lady Toal interrupts.

Sputtering, the dark woman replies “What? No! Of course not, but have you seen him? He just looks like he has sagging balls.”

Before the conversation devolves too far, leaving Vaako more mentally scarred than he already is, he turns his attention back to the blushing menial.

“Just bring us a normal breakfast, and apparently waffles as well,” he orders. The menial nods, bowing once before hurrying to comply.

“Aww Vaako, you do care,” Lyrica jokes, poking her foot into his side lightly.

Rolling his eyes, Vaako ignored the women, checking the datapad. It's directly linked to all three ships, as well as Riddick and the other two men. The prison had dampening equipment making normal communications impossible. They will only be able to communicate at the guard stations located on each level. For the rest of the time, Vaako had modified a few Lensors to send biometrics readings of each team member every 2 minutes. Breathing, oxygen levels, etc. They will know if anything happens. An emergency team is on standby ready to deploy at a moment’s notice.

Looking at the datapad revealed that the team had landed and had started the initial assault. ‘Impatient fucks,’ he thinks. Using the computer in front of him, he called the command center.

“Commander Vaako” Subcommander Alec greets him.

“They started the assault. Let's provide air support. I want our people home by dinner, so breach the first layer for them.” Vaako commands. He's already relayed his plans to the ground troops below and received confirmation from all three divisions.

“Yes sir, starting the first air support attack.”

Within minutes the entire first layer of prison is laid to waste, allowing Riddick to breach the prison easily.

“That is all for now Subcommander. Have the Battle Cat, Despair, and The Fighting Lady on standby. If the prison was able to release a distress call, we may encounter some company in the future. They have full permission to fire on their judgment,” Vaako states.

“Yes sir,” Alex responded, disconnecting the communication shortly after.

Relaxing back into his seat, Vaako rests his arms on Lyrica's legs, datapad held tightly in his hand. However, the anxious feeling continues to grow. He feels like pacing, or fighting, anything at this point. His stomach is in knots and thoughts whirl through his mind. Were they ready? Did they have enough supplies? Are they encountering too much resistance? Is everything going to plan? Sighing, Vaako checks the datapad again, hoping to see new readings only to discover that barely a minute has passed.

“Waiting is the hardest part,” Lady Toal said, stirring her tea with a knowing smile on her face.

“I've never been on this side of a battle before,” Vaako groaned. “And I hope I am never again, this is awful.”

“Yeah, almost as bad as you scaring us yesterday. Suffer asshole” Lyrica commented, glaring at Vaako.

Groaning, Vaako lets his head flop back. Today is going to be a long day.

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

Vaako wouldn’t call it hiding, so much as a strategic retreat. Hiding would imply that he was scared of the women who seem to be following him everywhere. Even into the fucking bathroom, until he physically pushed Lyrica out, locking the door as quickly as possible. So, he wasn’t scared, more like concerned. Worried? Worried for their mental health, concerned for his mental health, and possibly worried about Lyrica trying to create a war on pancakes. He had hoped that Lady Toal, as an older and refined lady of the court, would help him tame the dark-skinned beauty, but alas she was worse. Far worse. If Lyrica was a fire, Lady Toal was the fuel.

She had supplied the younger women with the archive password, allowing her to change and add rules to the Necromonger fleet. As of right now, Vaako has had to correct three separate laws and delete two laws that talked about pancakes and waffles. However, no matter how much he tried, the law banning pancakes refuses to be deleted. Sighing, he sends the report over to Riddick, let him deal with this mess. He deletes emails from confused nobles and warship captains without opening them. He never had a taste for politics. His mind just didn’t understand their greed and corruption, preferring a more straightforward approach to life.

After the war of pancakes and the bathroom adventure, Vaako had slipped his ‘guards’, escaping to the only room he knew that no one would dare to venture. Riddick’s. Taking a chance, he enters the outer Private Meeting Chambers. The noise from the hallways can still be heard. Walking around the table towards the door in the back. Vaako enters his personal pin, granting him access to Riddick’s inner chambers. He hasn’t seen these rooms since before Riddick went through the Threshold. The hallway had been updated with black stones, and the doors were replaced with large black arches. He can see a new room was added along the hallway, across from Riddick’s bedroom. It is about the same size as the meeting room but fit four large black couches along all the walls. The floor is covered in fur pelts and there is a glass table at the center of the room. It looked comfortable, and Vaako is tempted to go in. However, he needs access to a computer.

Turning away, Vaako approached Riddick’s inner bedroom. Ignoring the large red and black bed in the center of the octagonal room, he made his way over to the large ‘L’-shaped desk. Riddick had asked for it upon his return from the Threshold, though the man never uses an actual desk. Running his hand over the wooden surface, Vaako laments over the desk. It looks a lot like his old one. He had loved that desk, the space and storage it provided allowed him to work for long periods without getting up to search for supplies. His new desk is a small corner type, with no shelves or storage, but it's not like he can fit anything else in his current room. The soldier barracks were incredibly small. Riddick's desk is larger than his old one. There is also a hutch over one side of the desk with more shelving and storage space. It is a very lovely desk, in such a nice color as well.

Vaako pulls out the chair and powers the computer on, connecting it to the datapad. He is expecting a report from the ground mission soon. They missed their last check-in and if it wasn’t for the biometric readings, Vaako would have personally gone down to that prison, ready to beat Riddick to a pulp. He only waits for a few moments when the datapad starts to ping, singling an incoming communication.

“Sir, you seemed to have breached both levels 1 and 2, but failed to report in,” Vaako griped, looking at the viewscreen. He can see Riddick, soaked with sweat, mud, dirt, and who knows what else. The image is shaky and blurry, and the audio seems slightly delayed when compared to the visual image on the screen.

“Aw Vaako, you do care,” Riddick grins. Rolling his eyes, Vaako wonders why everyone keeps questioning his loyalty. It’s the second time today. Of course, he fucking cares.

“Well, you are the Lord Marshal. We kind of need you,” Vaako snarks back, his relief at seeing Riddick replaced with annoyance.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Riddick slips from view for a moment. A shuffling sound is heard, before the sounds of bones breaking, and a body falling to the ground. “We’ll be back soon; Toombs is planting a few bombs with John's help.”

“We are prepared for your arrival Lord Marshal,” Vaako nods, standing with the Datapad in hand. He fills the new name away, assuming it to be one of the people that Riddick was looking for.

“Oh Vaako, one last thing,” Riddick smirks, leaning closer to the viewscreen. Vaako pulls away instinctively, the close proximity to Riddick makes his heart beat faster, even on a screen. “I like seeing you in my personal chambers.”

With that, the communication channel is closed, leaving Vaako staring at a black screen. Heat rushes through his face and down into his chest where his heart skips a beat. If he happens to throw the datapad against the wall, that’s no one’s business but his own. Even if it does force him to pick up the pieces of the shattered technology. ‘Fucking asshole,’ he thinks.

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

Vaako stood still, facing the hanger’s doors. He can hear the room on the other side pressuring as air rushes back in. The engines are powered off and the technology is cooling down. Small clicks and sounds coming from three ships, as the occupants unload. The hanger doors open suddenly, the first few soldiers almost running straight into Vaako. They freeze at the last moment before moving around him. Some of the braver ones cast curious glances at Vaako, then over their shoulders towards the group of six men talking in the hanger, and back to the commander.

Vaako tightens his grip on the battle-ax. His armor is tight across his body, the feeling is strange after so long without it. The straps pinch and pull on his skin and his helmet crushed his ears. How did he not notice this before? The thick legging material encasing his legs chafed against his leg hair. If he wears this much longer, a rash will surely develop. Maybe he will get his armor refitted, though Riddick seems to do without just fine. 'Well you aren’t Riddick, you need the armor,' he thinks, ‘Might not need to worry about the armor after tonight. You might not survive,’ another voice responded. ‘Not too late to back away.’ Shaking his head, Vaako focused, he has to do this.

He can see his target through the leaving soldiers. Riddick. The large male seemed relaxed as he pats the back of one of the new arrivals, a smile plastered on his face. The soldiers have almost all vacated the hanger, only a few remain, trying to linger, excited by the prospect of a bloody fight. Rolling his eyes, Vaako steps through the hanger’s threshold and slams his ax into the door commands, effectively locking all six males in the hanger, and away from prying eyes.

The men turned, startled by the sound. Vaako watches as Toombs and Toal’s faces turn disappointed. They shove a smaller male behind them, his brown hair is dirty, caked with mud and possibly blood. Ignoring the churning of his stomach, Vaako looked away, focusing all of his attention on Riddick. He had to do this. If this was the only way Riddick would see him as an actual Commander, then he would fight. Vaako hesitated for a moment, his mind and body at war. The most recent conversation with Krones runs through his mind.

“I told you no weapons and no armor, " Riddick says, turning his body to face Vaako completely. "You don't seem to be listening very well lately.”

“I've come to challenge you,” Vaako said, hoping Riddick can’t hear his unease. He shifted his three-headed ax restlessly. The weight is heavy, but it's familiar.

“Yeah, no you didn’t.” Riddick snorted. The dirty blonde hair man next to Riddick starts to laugh as if Vaako just made the funniest joke. Anger and humiliation filled Vaako’s blood. These convicts are less than him, how dare they mock him. 

“Don’t fucking laugh at me, I'm serious!” Vaako snarled, his voice deep and angered. This causes the blonde man to laugh harder, however, the humorous expression on Riddick is gone. He studied Vaako, his eyes raking over his body as if he can see through the metal-plated armor to the skin below.

“Vaako, what is the meaning of this?” Toal says, his arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the side of one of the transport ships. He looks ready to fight despite his stance. His eyes are hardened and cold. The laughing of the man slows to a stop. He is looking at Vaako now as if seeing him for the first time.

“I'm here to chall-“ Vaako started.

“I'm not stupid Vaako, stop testing my patience, why are you here?” Riddick growled again as he stepped closer to Vaako. “I leave and everything is perfect. I come back and I have to deal with your prissy attitude. It’s not the welcome home party I was envisioning.”

Heat floods Vaako's face, but his helmet blocks the view. He knows what Riddick is asking, but it's too embarrassing to say. He can’t speak, his voice locks in his throat. His mouth is dry, when did it become dry? Vaako watches as Riddick takes another step closer. ‘It’s like he is stalking me,’ his mind provided unhelpfully. His heart raced in his chest, like a hunted prey animal. Why can’t he tell Riddick what’s wrong? ‘Because he already thinks you're weak.’ his mind whispered. ‘Show him, fight him, make him bleed, prove yourself.’ Gritting his teeth Vaako charged forward, ax raised, a shout finally leaving his throat.

Riddick seemed to be expecting this and dodges right, a small knife slashing at a strap of Vaakos armor. Turning, Vaako charged again. The two men danced around each other, the large swings of the ax missing Riddick, but not by much. Pieces of Vaako armor are cut away. The shin guards are finally cut loose, falling to pieces around their feet. Frustrated, Vaako jumps away, kicking away the useless pieces. He ripped off the large shoulder pads and one of the arm guards. Riddick was already starting to pick at those.

“Fight me, damn it!” Vaako growled, frustrated. Riddick was more dancing than fighting, enraging Vaako. Even the voices in his head are now screaming for blood and violence. 

Riddick smirked at him, his shining eyes bright even from a few feet away. The large male lunged, hands grabbing at Vaako’s battle-ax. Vaako, not expecting such a move, failed to gain distance, and the weight of Riddick sends him crashing to the ground.

“You look good down there Vaako. Might have to keep you there till you learn how to behave,” Riddick said, tossing the battle-ax over his shoulder, ignoring the startled shouts from the men behind him.

Sprawled on the ground, Vaako looks up at Riddick. His leg jerks out, aiming for Riddick’s knee, but glancing off his thigh as the male twists away. Leaping up, Vaako charges after him, Riddick’s Ulak in hand. Riddick meets him head first, his hands bare. Vaako tries to slash at Riddick's stomach but is twisted away as Riddick jerked his arm, his other hand gripping Vaako’s helmet, giving it a harsh tug. The leather strap bit into Vaako's jaw for a moment before it broke, allowing Riddick to completely remove the piece. Vaako spun, using his previous momentum to bring his body back into Riddick’s chest and the Ulak blade onto Riddick’s forearm in a neat slash. Blood starts to spill instantly. However, this means that Vaako is completely trapped within Riddick’s arms and chest. For a split second, he remembered why he prefers ranged weapons.

With a shout, Riddick wraps one hand around Vaako's neck and lifts him, the other hand removing the Ulak. The curved blade is tossed a few feet away, as Riddick stared into Vaako’s eyes. “Big mistake,” he growled.

All the air left Vaako's lungs as Riddick tossed him into a nearby pillar. His head smacked harshly against the metal. He tried to stand, but his head was spinning, causing him to fall onto his hands and knees instead. His chest plate suddenly fell to the floor and his back armor was removed, most likely tossed away. The only piece of metal left on Vaako is his left arm guard, but moments later that was also removed. He pushed up from the ground, but before he could get far a large hand gripped his hair, slamming his face back into the floor. He shouted as pain consumed his face. ‘Broken nose,’ he thought. Suddenly, weight is pressed onto his back.

“You ever think I left you behind for a reason?” Riddick asked, his body pressing Vaako down, his lips hovering over the tanned ear. His breath tickled Vaako's cheek and neck. It’s warm, borderline hot. 

He grabbed Vaakos hair, yanking his head back. Looking into his eyes, “You ever think to fucking trust me, Vaako? Did you ever think to just fucking listen?”. Despite the numerous bruises and broken nose, Vaako can hear something in Riddick's voice. It's like a mixture of disappointment, frustration, and something else.

“Never lie to me, and I’ll never hurt you,” Riddick whispered into his ear.

They looked at each other for a moment when something caught Riddick’s eyes. He looks away towards the group of men. From Vaako's position, he can’t see what is going on and it makes him nervous. The hand in Vaako’s hair tightened as Riddick stood, pulling Vaako with him. The slightly larger male pulls Vaako tight into his side, walking towards the group of men. Vaako stumbles, his head and nose throbbing. A trickle of blood ran down his temple, across his cheek, dripping onto his chest. His black high-necked shirt absorbed any stray droplets almost instantly. He had to close his eyes as the bright light and sudden movements hurt.

“Johns and James, this little asshole is Vaako. Vaako, this is Johns and James,” Riddick growls, the hand in Vaakos hair moves his head, allowing him to look at the men standing before them. Biting back a groan of pain, Vaako looks over the men, fighting to keep his face neutral. Of the two men, Vaako vaguely recognizes the tall blonde as a mercenary from Riddick’s past. The records from Crematoria indicated that this man was the one to drop Riddick off, many years ago. Suddenly the name from the earlier communication clicks. Johns, his name is Johns. The other male is smaller, closer to Vaako height. His eyes and hair are brown, but it's hard to tell, as he’s still standing somewhat behind Toombs and Toal. ‘Coward,’ Vaako thinks.

A harsh tug has Vaako hissing through clenched teeth, a mumbled ‘Hello’ slipping past his lips. Johns nodded, though he seemed to be inspecting Vaako and finding him unsuitable if the frown on his face is any indication. Vaako shifts, causing a small tugging on his hair. The looks that Johns was giving him was making him feel uncomfortable. Toombs and Toal are looking between Riddick and Vaako, though Toal has a majority of his focus on Vaako. His disapproving look dug into Vaako, causing the smaller male to drop his gaze, looking at Toals chest instead. James stepped around Toombs, walking up to Johns, he pulled the larger man down slightly, whispering something in his ear. Johns sighs, wrapping his arm around the smaller brunette.

“If you’re done with your little display, think we could get some food and a shower?” Johns says, putting his focus back on Riddick, ignoring the smaller male in his grip.

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

Vaako winces as Riddick shoves him in one of the chairs. His ears are still ringing from the verbal lashing he received from Lady Toal and Lyrica back in the throne room. The seats beside him fill quickly, as Lyrica and James sit on either side of him while continuing to talk. Apparently, during his travels with Johns, James had visited Helion Prime and now the two were comparing notes about the planet. When Lyrica tells James that Riddick had the planet destroyed since Vaako hated it so much, the brunette laughed, stating it was a fitting end. Vaako tries to cover his smile, but they catch it anyway. Lady Toal sat on James’ other side, diagonal to Vaako on the table's short side. She seemed to be listening, just enjoying the company of the younger occupants. She offered Vaako a small smile when their eyes met. He just hopes that she understood that he had never meant to make her worry. Her smile enlarges, almost as if she can read his mind.

Vaako is distracted when Riddick sat across from him, his large frame blocking the lighting for a moment as he sits. On Riddick’s left is Commander Toal, datapad in hand as he sits. He seems to be discussing something about an earlier court meeting, which didn’t end well, judging from the frustration in his voice. As he sits, his wife runs her hand across his shoulders offering her silent support. On Riddick’s other side is Johns who seems to be talking with Toombs, who takes the last seat available across from Lady Toal between Johns and Lyrica.

Vaako observed the group in silence as the minutes passed. Menials and drones flutter around the group, setting the table and filling glasses for their evening meal. His earlier injuries were healed after a brief stop at the medical bay. Riddick guided him with a hand locked around his bicep, practically dragging him around the Basilica. He only let go for a few moments when a nurse spread healing gel over the bruises and broken nose. The nanites in the cream repaired his skin in minutes. Afterward, they regrouped with Lady Toal and Lyrica in the throne room, who offered their loud and very vocal opinions of Vaako disappearing act and stunt in the hangar. Riddick looked smug, smirking and even laughing at Vaako. The entire ordeal was just plain unpleasant, but something in Vaako was warmed by their concern. But the Underverse would freeze over before he would admit it.

Eventually, the other members of the group arrived, after their showers. Last, to appear, James and Johns seemed to have changed into clothes more appropriate for a Necromonger. The dark clothing brought a certain edge to both men. Though Vaako was almost positive that James didn’t have so many teeth marks on his neck before the group has split earlier. Johns nodded a greeting towards Riddick only to have the large male grab the back of his head and bring their foreheads together. The blonde brings his hand up in a copy of Riddick's. The two men hold that pose for a moment before letting go and stepping away. “Well, that's that,” Riddick said with a small smile. After the small weird display, the group moved into the personal meeting area of the Lord Marshal, where Riddick had nearly dumped him into one of the oversized leather chairs. A sharp smell pulls Vaako from his musing, the aroma making his mouth water slightly. Smoked meat was his absolute favorite. ‘Oh, there’s dessert too,’ he happily noted, fingers twitching to bring the small brown sweet squares closer to him.

Vaako is so focused on the desserts near him that he almost missed a small display between Riddick and Johns. The two men seem to be in a quiet argument, and judging from the look on Riddick’s face, whatever Johns is saying, is pissing the larger male off. However, unlike most men, the blonde mercenary doesn’t back away when Riddick growls low in his throat. If anything this seems to edge Johns on, who just narrowed his eyes and continues talking in harsh whispered words.

“Johns and Riddick go way back, if there is one man in this universe that can stand up to an angry Riddick, it’s Johns,” a slightly deep voice said, causing Vaako to jump slightly. Looking over, he sees that it was James who spoke to him. The smaller male leaned closer to Vaako. The smell of his body wash was faint but pleasant. Something tangy and metallic. “However, I’m not sure Johns is Riddick’s favorite anymore.”

“How can anyone be his favorite, there not enough room on the list between his ego and his self,” Vaako jokes, a smile overtaking his face. 

“True,” James laughed, his shoulders shaking slightly in mirth. “I’ve never met Riddick before today, but Johns has plenty of stories of his time chasing Riddick across the galaxy.”

“Well trust me, the man’s ego is bigger than this ship,” Vaako says, his hand reaching out for a small piece of bread, popping it in his mouth. “How did a convict like you end up on Riddick’s radar anyway? Get stuck in the same prison?”

The small smile on James’ face falls, only be replaced with a harsh look. Grabbing a knife off the table, the male stabbed into the meat in front of him, eating a few bites before replying.

“Like three months ago, Johns and I were doing a job for this asshole. We were just supposed to rescue his daughter from her abusive boyfriend and get paid. Easy money. Turns out, the dick was a lying bastard who tricked us into kidnapping some random rich girl.” The brunette growls, his blue eyes sharp, staring over Vaako’s left shoulder. “When Johns and I finally figured out it was a step up, I was surrounded and arrested. I was sent to Butcher Bay due to my past military experience and a few choice words I said to the girls’ father. He is some big shot in Space Transportation, which translated to him paying for me to be sent anywhere he damn well pleased.”

“Wow, that’s awful,” Lady Toal said, leaning forward towards the men to hear better.

“What happened next?” Lyrica questioned, her chin now resting on Vaako’s shoulder.

“Well long story short, I had to survive three months in that hell hole. One of the guards knew Johns and allowed me to contact him about once a week, which kept me sane. Last week, Johns mentions something about a break out he has planned, and that I needed to be ready to move. So, I took care of a little bit of house cleaning, owed a few of the touchier prisoners a punishment. Then today I woke up to what sounded like bombs going off, and the sirens filling the air. It was chaos, people running and screaming, it was so much fun. I meet with Johns shortly after and well the rest you can figure out.”

“Well fuck, that’s a lot to unpack, but welcome anyway,” Lyrica laughs, turning back toward her food. Lady Toals does the same, offering a small pat on James’ back. Commander Toal stole her attention away, offering her a small piece of the brown dessert.

“What type of military experience do you have?” Vaako questions, cutting into his own meal before it gets too cold. The other male was not what he expected when Riddick claimed they were going to a prison to collect people. He would also be the first one to admit, that James was starting to grow on him. Something about the smaller male connected to Vaako on a deeper level.

“Did a little this and that as I grew up. Being an orphan makes you grow up faster than most. When I turned 16, I lied about my age and joined with a Mining Company, as a security agent. Got formal lessons in that for a few years before I got bored and moved on. Jumped around for a while before meeting Johns in some back-alley bar.” James shrugged. Vaako nodded along, asking questions, and answering anything that is asked of him. The two males are so deep in conversation that they are unaware that they are being watched.

“And you thought that James wouldn’t like him” Riddick mocked, a slight grin on his face as he turns away from his bitch towards Johns. The other male looking like he swallowed a lemon.

“James has been locked in prison for months. He doesn’t know what he’s thinking,” Johns grumbles, his fork stabbing into the smoked meat.

“Or maybe he just has more sense than you,” Riddick laughed. He is amused at Johns’ reaction towards Vaako, even if he thinks that man was too quick to judge the smaller confused male. This was the reason why he chose Johns to be his second in his pack. Besides Vaako, Johns is the man who is willing to speak his mind around Riddick, even Toombs and Toal censored themselves when Riddick is enraged. The sound of chairs scraping against the floor pulls the two men from their argument. They watch as Vaako and James leave following Lyrica and Lady Toal, all of whom seeming to be discussing lunch tomorrow.

“Did we just get dumped?” Toal asked the other males once the door shuts behind the submissives. Small chuckles leave the rest of the men, partially in bewilderment.

“Well, I feel like a used condom,” Toombs muttered, getting a nod from Toal in return. The men quickly finish their meals, small conversations carrying them through well into the evening.

“Now what Riddick?” Toombs commented when the last of the wine had been drunk.

Leaning back, Riddick observes the beta males of his pack. “Did you ever want a cat?” He smirked, chuckling at Toombs as he groaned, banging his head on the table.

______________ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_______________

The following morning was abuzz, nobles and soldiers alike. Some hovered around small TV screens, while others gathered in front of the larger View Screens. A video from the previous evening was kept on loop displayed on the NecroTV. Whispers and murmurs whipped around like crazy. Credits were exchanged, and bets were placed. Turns out the previous evening something important happened; the marriage of Commander Krones to the Ex Dame Vaako. The view screens showcased the couple exchanging tokens in front of a small gathering of nobles, however, every necromonger was more interested in the lack of certain individuals, mainly the Lord Marshal and Commander Vaako. The silent question on every necromonger mind was the same, what will happen next? For in their laws, you keep what you kill.


	4. Crematoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of Riddick’s mission is to retrieve his lost pets while Vaako grows closer to the pack and its members. Maybe Riddick means something more to him.
> 
> But there is a looming threat. A shadow, a plot, and a plan to destroy the pack before it can even begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, finals and winter break has me swamped at the moment.  
> I wanted to finish this story by Christmas, but alas, that wasn’t for us. So, to keep my goals simple, I will just promise to post at least once a month. I’m entering my final semester for college, which includes an internship and the horrid Chem 2. So, I am not planning on having much free time. Sorry, everyone. 
> 
> Also, a special thanks to Caelulum for commenting on every chapter. It means so much to myself and my Beta that you take the time every chapter to comment and let us know about your favorite parts. Thank you!!! 😊 
> 
> Chapter warnings: Violence, Bullying
> 
> Word Count: 14,750

Looking up at the men seated around him, Vaako sighed. He should have seen this coming; he should have known that Riddick wouldn’t have left this alone, even after wiping the floor with him yesterday. The young commander wanted to shift; his knees unused to kneeling like this. The hard, metal floor dug into his knees and legs, making it feel like insects were crawling under his skin. But the hard look in Riddick’s eyes and the hand on the back of his neck kept him still. He’s seen other submissives kneel on large pillows in the mess hall and during training sessions. He even knows that there is a shop in Las Vegas where Dominants can buy such items and other supplies. But Riddick is not his dominant, nor is Vaako a submissive, so why should he care for Vaakos’ comfort? ‘ _ This is just an atypical punishment from a higher-ranking officer _ ,’ Vaako told himself, as he ignored the stab of pain that raced through his chest.

A hard squeeze to the back of his neck brought his attention back to the disgruntled males in front of him. Vaako took a second to gather his thoughts, unsure where to begin. Part of him wanted to scream that this treatment was unfair and unjust, that if any of his soldiers could see him, he would lose so much face. He was already walking on thin ice, according to some of the nobles. He had to prove himself, or a true Declaration would be made against him, and he was scared to think what Riddick would do if such actions were made. Before his trip to the Underverse, Vaako knew that Riddick would have allowed the Declaration challenger to kill him, but now? Now Vaako was uncertain. Would he die? Would he live? Would he be demoted to a common foot soldier, never to see the likes of Riddick or his friends again? A shudder raced up his spine; he couldn’t allow that. A life without Riddick and the others were almost not worth living. No, if a Declaration were made, then Vaako would make sure it ended in his death or the challengers. Feeling affirmed, Vaako looked around. Toals and Toombs looked on with expressions of disappointment, while Johns looked bored as if he would rather be anywhere else. He couldn’t see Riddick from where he knelt next to the larger man, but he could feel his eyes as they stared holes into his back.

“I’m sorry,” he began, “I’m sorry for troubling you all yesterday and ruining your return home.”

Silence filled the small room. Only a slight squeak of the leather from the chair echoes in the room as Commander Toal leaned back in his seat. Vaako looked over to him, wondering why he was rubbing a hand over his face like that. As if he can’t believe that Vaako said that. It's what they wanted, wasn’t it? An apology? 

“Why?” Toombs asked, his dark grey eyes stared into Vaako’s. Vaako opened his mouth slightly before closing it. He didn’t owe answers to a non-necromonger like Toombs.

“That’s a damn good question, Toombs, one that demands an answer.” Riddick snarled from behind him. The hand on his neck tightened again as the large fingers wrapped around his throat. He knew that Riddick could feel his pulse. His heart was beating so hard; it’s like a drum. Each time Riddick tightens his grip, even slightly, it causes his heart to race even harder. Like an Elchian rodent, as it raced from a predator across the bluegrass plains of Elchian 6B. Sometimes he felt like that, like prey at Riddick's mercy. But only ever at Riddick’s hands, not that he would ever disclose this to anyone.

Vaako opened his mouth but frowned instead. He was not sure what to say. At the time, it seemed like it was his only choice. The challenge made so much sense. The conversation between him, the nobles, Commander Krones, and Subcommander Pike left him off-kilter. Their words, spoken and not, implied that challenging Riddick was his only option, the only action he could do. When they cornered him after he left Riddick’s room, in search of a new datapad, he had been worried. He was outnumbered, and while he was good in close combat, there was only so much one could do against eight people. But they didn’t want to fight. Only to talk, but their conversation made Vaako feel like he just stepped into the ring with a Cave Troll. And left him feeling like he had fought one. Sure, he stumbled from the fight alive, but did that truly count as a win?

He remembered watching them walk away, their confidence and arrogance firmly in place, while he was left to feel like a puppet that just had its strings cut. Maybe it was due to lingering effects of the purification that he allowed them to sway his actions. Or maybe he truly was weak. He doesn’t know. But what he does know was the small black velvet bag placed into his hands by Commander Krones felt like it weighed a million pounds. It was so heavy that it pulled against his body, his hands, his skin, and even felt like it was trying to consume his soul. Even as he slowly opened the bag, he knew what was inside. Krones had made sure to tell him each and every tiny detail about its contents. But he had to open it; he had to. Untying the black string with shaking hands, Vaako ignored the other necromongers and soldiers in the Corridor, failing to see the looks of hatred and shock cast toward the eight figures as they walked away. So consumed in his own world, he also failed to see a slight glimmer in the air that shifted from the edge of the hallway. Glistening silver eyes watched, taking in numerous details, and filed them away to report later.

Once the strings were untied, Vaako took a moment to steady himself before he upturned the bag, letting its contents fall into his palm. A gasp escaped his lips. He knew that he shouldn’t be surprised, but he was. Sitting in his palm was a blue teardrop-shaped token with his symbol carved into its surface. The token was split neatly into two halves, straight through his symbol. When Vaako saw the bag's contents, he hastily reached up for the token around his neck. Checking to make sure it was still, in fact, there. A small filament of relief flooded his body when he felt it against his shirt, whole and unmarred. After a moment, Vaako had let go of his token, and with trembling hands, put the broken pieces back into the small black bag. With a heavy heart, he knew he couldn’t ignore this Warning of Declaration. Failure to respond was instant death according to Necromonger Laws.

At the time, he had hoped that Riddick would kill him quickly, for it was far better than the death that Krones described in vivid details while he placed the black bag in Vaako's hands. Vaako remembered putting the bag in his pocket before slowly making his way to the armory. He only had a little time before Riddick was expected to return, and Vaako knew that he would need a full set of armor if he were to face Riddick in a challenge and offer him a fight truly worthy of his Lord Marshal’s time.

“Vaako, I tire of your delays. Speak now,” Riddick growled, moving his hand from around Vaako's neck to thread into his hair. Yanking backward, he forced Vaako to look at him. Vaako's legs and knees screamed in protest, but he ignored it. The heat that poured into him from Riddick’s stare was almost too much. It felt like it was burning him alive. He nodded as best he could, hoping that Riddick would understand. After a moment, Riddick let go of his hair, and for a split second, Vaako wished that the hand was back, providing warmth and safety from within its tight grip.

Righting himself, Vaako reached into his pocket, where he felt like he was carrying a small black hole in the form of a small black bag. He quickly pulled out the item. Confused tension filled the hall as Vaako allowed each male to see the bag. Only Lord Toal would fully understand its importance, and judging from his bug-eyed look, he understood perfectly. Vaako untied the string for the second time before spilling the contents into Riddick's awaiting hand. He had startled for a moment at the outreached palm before allowing Riddick to command him as needed silently. Once the two halves of the token were in his hand, Riddick pushed Vaako back into the kneeling position and put his hand back on Vaako's neck. Acting like it belonged there.

He studied the two pieces before passing them around. Commander Toal was the last to take them. He studied them before gripping them in a harsh hold; his expression started to darken in anger.

“So, Vaako, you get a fucked-up piece of jewelry and try to chall-” Riddick began only to be cut off by a pissed off blond Commander who walked up to Vaako before dropping to his knee in front of his commander. Riddick and others were surprised when Toal grabbed Vaako and started to shake him while shouting at him.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME VAAKO!” Toal screamed, spit flying, his blue eyes wild and angry. Vaako startled, trying to jerk out of his second in command's tight grip. “YOU STUPID FUCKING MORON. YOU ALWAYS FUCKING DO THIS!’

Suddenly Toal was ripped off him, as Toombs and Johns pulled the enraged male away from him.

“Yeah, ok, Toal, calm down. No need to encourage Riddick to kill you,” Toombs offered with a slight smile, as he cast worried glances between the enraged commander and the ever-calm Riddick. Thankfully, Riddick didn’t appear angry. Annoyed, yes, but not angry. With a sigh, Toombs and Johns worked at calming Toal. After a rough few minutes, the blond commander looked more calm, and judging from the apologetic glances he kept shooting to Riddick, he understood that he screwed up. Under the harsh stare of the Lord Marshal, the three beta males retook their seats. With a sigh, Commander Toal took a few seconds to straighten his clothes and soothe his frayed nerves before addressing his recent outburst.

“I am sorry, my Lord. I meant no disrespect. I was just shocked and lost control. I apologize to you and yours.” Toal offered, with a slight bow of his head towards Riddick’s authority. A moment of silence followed before Riddick nodded, though his eyes still promised a punishment later.

“Now that all that bullshit is aside, can someone please explain what is going on and what that trash means?” Johns asked calmly, his body rigid as if it was filled with a new tension.

“That  _ trash _ is known as a Warning of Declaration. If lower-level soldiers feel that their commanders are not performing or exceeding expectations, then they can remove that officer through a Declaration. Basically, they challenge the officer to battle to the death. It could be just one person or an entire group against one officer. However, the Lord Marshal has to approve the Declaration or deny it. To deny it means death to the lower-level soldiers, and to approve it, typically involves the slaughter of the high-ranking officer,” Toal explained as he rolled the blue stones in his hand. 

“Sick operation,” Toombs mumbled, as a somber mood took over the small room.

“You keep what you kill,” Toals and Vaako said in unison, while the others rolled their eyes at the overused motto.

“But Vaako didn’t get a Declaration. You said he got a Warning of Declaration,” Riddick remarked as he leaned forward slightly.

Sighing, Toal continued. “This is an ancient and not commonly known piece of knowledge. But in a Warning of Declaration, the lower ranking Soldiers confront the Higher-Ranking officer, letting them know that they are displeased with their performance. The officer then has 1 month to advance their position, thus showing that they are capable and worthy of their ranking or die trying. If they fail to do so, the Warning turns into a Declaration, but no fighting occurs. Instead, the officer forfeits their right to live, since they did not meet the requirements of the Warning.”

“Fucking hell,” Johns huffed, breaking the silence that overtook the room once Toal finished his explanation.

“So you're saying that Vaako had no choice but to challenge Riddick because only Riddick is above Vaako?” Toombs stated.

“Basically. Or face death,” Toal nodded in agreement.

“Who was it Vaako? Who gave you that Warning?” Riddick asked, his voice deeper than before.

Vaako stilled himself for the explosion that was about to occur, “It was Commander Krones and Subcommander Pike, along with six other nobles.”

“I fucking knew that creep was going to try something!”

“I haven’t been here long, and I’m already hating that name.”

“Again?”

The sudden burst of chatter startled Vaako, not expecting such heated emotions to come from all three males in front of him. Toals definitely. Toombs, maybe. But definitely not Johns, who looked the most murderous of all three. However, the silence from the man he kneeled next to was the most worrisome. Casting a slight glance up to Riddick, Vaako bit his lips, as soft brown eyes locked onto hard purple. Riddick stared at Vaako, ignoring the other men in the room. The larger male suddenly stroked the back of Vaako's head for a moment, causing Vaako's eyes to shut as the soft caress caused tiny sparks of pleasure to shoot down his spine. Opening his eyes, once the feeling has passed, Vaako caught Riddick's eyes again. A smug smirk overtook his Lord Marshal’s face. A part of Vaako wanted to roll his eyes but another wanted to keep Riddick like this forever. With his eyes only on him. Maybe that way, Vaako would finally be the second in command that Riddick needed.

“No matter what happened, or who gave you that trash, you should have come to me. You should have trusted me to take care of it, Vaako. I’ve told you before, that it only matters what I say. No one else matters Vaako, only me!” Riddick said, almost too quietly for the others to hear. The two men stared at each other until Vaako lowered his eyes, unable to handle the intensity of Riddick's stare.

“Now you owe each person here a separate apology” Riddick began, “Then you will spend the rest of the day with me, keeping your focus 100% on me. Maybe this will finally sink this lesson into your thick head.”

Feeling startled at such a bizarre punishment, which was suited more for a taken submissive, Vaako nodded. A slight blush overtook his face. For a few seconds, Vaako wished that he was still allowed to do purifications. These emotions were overwhelming and completely uncontrollable at times. He started to rise to go to each man, only to be pulled back onto his hands and knees by a strong hand. 

“I never gave you permission to stand Vaako.” Riddick breathed into his ear. A slight chuckle followed when Vaako turned to face Riddick, a look of horror and shame consuming his face.

With one last chuckle, Riddick sat back on his throne. “Well, go on Vaako. Apologize.”

______________ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_______________

It’s been three weeks since James and Johns joined them, and much to Vaako's surprise, he found himself growing closer to James with each passing day. The man was funny, but serious, with a mean streak in the training halls that almost matched his own. The two often spent time together, not only in the training halls but at lunch as well. Dinners were still left for the High Council, or pack, as Vaako heard some of them call themselves. Breakfast was still reserved for his morning meetings with Riddick, which were delayed since his Lord ordered the reconstruction of his bed chambers once again. 

Vaako mused over the changes since Butcher Bay, not upset with how things have turned out. After his day-long punishment, Vaako tried to retreat, expecting Toals or Toombs to belittle him for having to crawl on the floor and beg for their forgiveness. To Vaako's surprise, the following morning found him and Toombs on the shooting range where he was instructing the ex-mercenary how to control and fire laser-based weapons. Not a hint or joke about yesterday's punishment was mentioned. It was almost like it never happened. The rest of the men were the exact same, except for Johns; who has still refused to address Vaako directly, choosing to watch him instead. Almost like he was studying him, analyzing his movements and patterns. For what? Vaako couldn’t begin to guess.

“Why do you keep exchanging blades with Riddick? Is something wrong with it?” James asked as he stepped up beside Vaako. A small plate in hand, he eyed the wide selection of food in front of them. Vaako paused, looking James over, expecting to find signs that the other male was trying to tease him. Finding nothing, Vaako took a small handful of small purple and green orbs from the table, setting them onto his own plate. Riddick had called them Grapes when he shoved one in Vaako's mouth a few mornings prior. Vaako couldn’t deny that the sweet burst of juice when he chewed the small orbs were delicious, making Vaako crave these with every meal. Sure, they weren’t as delicious as the little brown squares with brown frosting, but they were close.

“I’m not sure, to be honest. It's just one of Riddicks demands. Every other day I must meet up with him to exchange blades. I’m not sure why, but I feel it’s because Riddick doesn’t trust me with them.” Vaako said with a sigh and moved away from the fruit section of the large banquet style lunch table. James followed, using his knife to eat food from the table directly. This earned him a small gasp and a few disgruntled looks from nobles on the other side of the table. The brunette locked eyes with Lord Izzuar, before he stabbed a small chunk of meat from the table, brought it to his mouth, and bit into it harshly. A small drop of fat and blood dripped down his chin. Lord Izzuar narrowed his eyes before he grabbed his submissives wrist and pulled the woman away with a huff.

Vaako rolled his eyes and studied the different selection of meats in front of him, unsure of what to get. Biting his lip, his hand hovers over the dark meat, before drifting over to the white meat. After a moment he pulled away, chewing on his bottom lip some more, ignoring the small hint of metal he could now taste. He sensed that James had grown restless beside him, but chose to ignore it. He brought his hand out once again, hovering over the white meat and then the dark meat again. It’s a difficult decision that would impact his mood for the rest of the day. Does he eat what he knows is good, such as the white meat, or something new like the dark meat, which could be good or could be awful, thus ruining the rest of the day for him. James shifted beside him again, rolling his eyes, Vaako pulled his hand away for the second time. Some decisions just shouldn’t be rushed.

“OK times up, time to move on,” James said in an annoyed huff, as he shoved Vaako slightly to the side. James reached around Vaako, knife in hand, before stabbing the white chunk of meat that Vaako was eyeballing and dropped it onto Vaako’s plate. The brunette then stabbed a few pieces of dark and white meat, setting it onto his plate before he turned to address Vaako, a small smirk in place. 

“Before you throw a hissy fit, Vaako, you’re a creature of habit. You get the same thing every meal. Like, literally, every meal. So why should I watch you spend the next 20 minutes agonizing over what to pick when we both know it will end up being the white meat.” James countered, just as Vaako opened his mouth to speak, “Besides I got both, you can try some of mine if you’re that curious.”

Vaako's jaw snapped closed with the comment. Seeing his reasoning and finding it sound, Vaako nodded his thanks and moved down the table again. Most of the tables were deserted of other guests, as most ate earlier than Vaako and James. But due to a small challenge for a captain position, Vaako was forced to remain in the training Hall until the battle was complete and the new Captain was named and congratulated. Vaako told James that he didn’t need to stay and watch the fight, but the other male looked gleeful at the prospect of a bloody fight. They settled into the circle with the other soldiers just as Vice-Captain Sunth leaped at Captain Neria, ax in hand as a battle cry left his lips. It was a good fight, Sunth put up quite the battle, but Neria was just that much better. Eventually, she gained the upper hand and pinned the other to the floor. A roar sounded around the Hall and the celebration began. Vaako and James were just able to escape from the over-excited crowd. They stopped to check in with Vice Captain Sunth in the med bay before heading to a late lunch. 

“Also, I don’t think it’s that Riddick doesn’t trust you with his blades, if that were the case, he wouldn’t let you have them,” James says with a shrug. Pausing, Vaako tilted his head, considering the merits of what James just said. Letting out a breath Vaako nodded, seeing the truth in the statement.

“True, but then I really do not understand his actions and reasonings.”

“Maybe he is just putting his scent back on them after giving them to you,” James said offhand, his plate clanking on the metal table as he set it down. The chair rolled back quietly from the table, as both men sat down. Setting out his napkin and arranging the utensils, Vaako pondered the idea. “You know, like a cat or dog rubbing their scent onto items or walls to mark their territory. To let others know to stay away.”

“Well, I’m not his property, so that can’t be it. I truly think Riddick just wants to be reassured that I am treating his weapons with the respect that they deserve,” Vaako frowned, turning his full attention back to the meal at hand. He ignored the weird look that James cast towards him. He watched as the other male opened and closed his mouth a few times, seeming to debate speaking further about the topic before deciding against it. After a few moments, James stopped, rolling his eyes with a deep sigh, before he turned back to his own food. The conversation changed as the two switched to talk about easier, non-Riddick related topics. However, Vaako couldn’t help but ponder what James had suggested for the rest of the day. A small feeling like hope tried to bubble in his chest numerous times, but it was quickly squashed. Lord Riddick would only ever be his Lord Marshal, nothing more and Vaako would settle for nothing less.

______________ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_______________

As the days approaching the next mission grew shorter, Riddick found that he was busier than ever. The rearrangement of his living quarters must be completed before the start of the mission, so there was always a flurry of activity surrounding his bed chambers. Walls were deconstructed, then reconstructed. Menials and drones tested and inspected every tiny detail to make sure it was perfect. Engineers and their workers constantly pursued him for opinions or assessments. Not to mention, the ever-increasing rise in Nobles who wished to gain an audience with him. Some with legitimate concerns. Others, like the new Dame Krones, worried about his lack of consort, or bed companions. Rubbing his forehead, Riddick let the whiny voices of the Noble Council meeting wash over him. A headache was rapidly building which, combined with a recent lack of sleep, meant that this meeting would likely end in bloodshed. 

The first few nights of the construction, he tried to crash with Johns and James. But as much as he liked, Johns, listening to his bitch whine and beg all night, did nothing to help the sexual frustration mounting inside him. Riddick wasn’t an idiot, James was lovely, but as he watched as Johns flogged James, the sounds of shouting, whining, and the hisses of pain when the flogger slapped into his flesh tugged onto Riddick Furyan's side. The eventual scream of ecstasy when the younger male orgasmed had done nothing but make him want to hunt down Vaako and claim him. Sure, James was beautiful, but Vaako would be even better. His whines and gasps of pleasure would be so much sweeter. His submission would be a gift that not even death would be able to take away from him. His only flaw was that he would never be able to bite Vaako. Never be able to claim him how a true Furyan would claim their mate. The slight poison in his salvia could cause death, or damage, which Riddick would never risk with one as precious as Vaako. He would have to settle for taking Vaako like a Necromonger and hoped it would be enough for his Furyan side.

Riddick sighed, startling the Noble speaking in front of him. Lord Sith or Suth or something equally stupid. Not that Riddick cared much to learn their names. To Necromongers, killing meant power and lately who was alive and who was dead felt like it changed almost daily. So unlike Commander Toal, he would never learn their names unless they were a threat to him or his own. Even then, if the threat could be taken care of in a matter of minutes then why bother learning their names. The Lord in front of him stumbled over his words again, annoying Riddick further. ‘ _ Just what did this imbecile want? _ ’ he growled to himself. From the corner of his eye, Riddick caught Commander Toal rolling his eyes, indicating that this topic was not worth his time. To be bored and annoyed was a deadly combination to a Furyan, which typically led to death or fighting. Or both if the opponent was worth it.

“Enough. Lord Suth-” Riddick began, only to be interrupted.

“It’s Lord Snith, my Lord Marshal” The overweight man stated a slight scowl on his face. 

For a moment, nothing happened within the hall. A silence overtakes all present, as a horrible smile overtakes the lord Marshal’s face. It was full of malice and the promise of pain and suffering. Chuckling Commander Toal murmured something to Sub-commander Ozo next to him. The large male nodded a few times in agreement. Whatever was said caused Riddick’s grin to widen further.

“Oh, so many options, so little time,” Riddick said as he rubbed his hand under his chin as if in deep thought. The Noble in front of him tried to speak, only to have Riddick silence him with a wave of his hand.

“Do I want to kill you? Maybe gut you like the fat pig you are? Or do I just want you to scream and squeal like a pig?” Riddick pondered. Lord Snith dropped to his knees, sweat pouring from his body, putting a slightly garlicky smell in the air, making a few Nobles nearby step away from the offensive smell. Riddick watched, annoyed as the man begged for his life like a coward. Sighing, Riddick waved his hand towards Commander Toal. Swine like this had no right to be among his army nor was it even worth his time and energy to kill this offensive creature. Smiling at the annoyed grumbles of Lord Toal as he orders some soldiers to pick up the crying Noble. Casting a sour look over his shoulder at his alpha, Toal approached the male unsheathing his blade as he approached. With a quick swing, the fat Lord's head rolled across the floor before landing at the feet of Lord and Dame Krones. Commander Toal offered a small smile in their direction, amused at the angered looks cast back at him. With a huff, Dame Krones stepped over the head, tugging on the arm of her new husband before they left the room, along with the rest of the Nobles at Riddick’s command.

“You’re an ass. I really didn’t want his blood on my blade.” Toal grumbled as he cleaned the blade with a small cloth offered by a menial.

“Consider it your punishment for losing your temper with Vaako.” Riddick replied, laughing lightly when the blond commander rolled his eyes in return. Gesturing to Subcommander Ozo, Commander Toal ordered the removal of the body and clean-up of the mess in the Noble Council Meeting Chambers, the larger subcommander left immediately.

“Not one of my better moments” Toal agreed, stepping up next to Riddick’s Throne. “You know, once we solve our little problem, you won’t have to attend these meetings. Maybe send Johns, he seems like he would enjoy all this crap.”

Looking up at the tall commander, Riddick considered the suggestion before grinning.

“So, what would we do all day?” Riddick’s smirked, already knowing the answer.

“Annoy our mates, obviously” Toal laughed as he and his Lord left the Council room. The two large men continue to speak about the court Nobles, stopping only once they reached Riddick’s throne room. The sounds of arguing echoed from within the locked room. The two royal guards posted on either side of the doors offered them both a small nod before unlocking the large metal doors, announcing their arrival to the occupants inside. Upon entry, both men paused, taking notice of the show at the center of the room.

Both Subcommander Alec and James were naked. Their red bottoms on display, bent over the metal table in the center of the room, as their dominants continued to flog their upper thighs and sit spots. From this distance, Riddick was unable to make out what was being said between the dominates and their submissives, but James's pleads of forgiveness helped to form a mental picture. Subcommander Alex was quieter than James, but even his soft moans and whimpers filled the throne room. Looking around, Riddick saw that most of his pack were present, with the exception of Vaako, who would be joining them later. First Riddick to discuss their growing ‘Krones’ issues, then Vaako would be allowed to attend once it was time to review their upcoming meeting.

As Riddick settled into his throne, which allowed him the perfect height to oversee the ongoing punishments, a thought flickered through his mind. Did Vaako even like pets?

______________ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_______________

The women watched from the control center as the large transport ship breached the planet’s atmosphere. From this angle the ship looked like a comet, racing towards the planet’s surface to cause mayhem and destruction. The dark and light side of the planet was in sharp contrast with each other. One side was pitch black, while the other looked to be ablaze from the heat and intensity of the nearby star. In the distance, the Necromonger fleet hovered, as if waiting breathlessly for the return of their Lord Marshal. Lady Toal felt the Control staff behind them shift back into work mode once the ship's fire trail vanished, indicating that the ship had successfully breached the atmosphere and had started its descent into the prison below. With a sigh, she moved away from the screen to a nearby table. Lyrica was already there, datapad in one hand and a small piece of fruit in the other.

The young woman offered her a smile when she sat down. Reaching for her tea, Lady Toal returned her smile. She picked up her datapad and set about finishing her work from the previous day. A few weeks back, Lord Riddick had privately ordered her to gather as much information about the Gesaor system as possible, without letting a certain commander know about the request. Thankfully, getting men to reveal their secrets was easy for a woman with her prowess, even easier when they were men like Vaako. As much as she loved Vaako, the man was incredibly oblivious. So, getting him to practically wax poetry about a particular drink from the Gesaor System was no hard task. However, getting Riddick to look her in the face when she confronted him about the reasoning for his inquiry was another matter. With a small chuckle, she set about her work.

The two women worked in silence, getting interrupted periodically with updates from Subcommander Alec about the state of the mission on the planet below. The updates to the Lensors that Vaako created were more than helpful in keeping track of all the members of the mission. Once the 5-hour mark passed, Lady Toal sighed and put down her datapad. She just finished compiling everything for Riddick and sent him the information to review. Knowing him, she wouldn’t be surprised if a small team is sent to the Gesaor System. Sure, he’ll claim it’s to scout out the system for suitable converts, but she will bet a night in bed with her husband and her favorite knife that the team will return with a few unmarked boxes, delivered straight to Lord Riddick’s private chambers. ‘Stubborn men,’ she thought, with a slight smile.

“You know I’ve been thinking of this mission and something isn’t adding up,” Lyrica announced, tossing her Datapad on the table and startling Subcommander Alec as he walked up. Seeing that she had both Lady Toal and Subcommander Alec's attention, Lyrica continued.

“If they are going to get the Hellhounds, which are only allowed out at night, why are they going during the day, when the animals are locked away at the bottom of the prison?”

The other members of the table froze for a moment before a slight blush covered Subcommander Alec's face, and Lady Toal took a sip of her tea with a slight hum.

“Simple dear, they are necromongers. They live, breathe, and dream of the battlefield. Why would they wait when they could fight?” Lady Toal replied, the young subcommander nodding his head in agreement.

“Well, that’s just stupid. Makes more sense to wait,” Lyrica huffed, brushing small bread crumbs off her long wine-colored dress.

“Well dear, they’re men,” Lady Toal said with a laugh.

______________ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_______________

The smell of dirt and unwashed bodies filled the stale, moldy air. The rock walls of the prison were damp in the cracks and crevices while bone-dry along the flat surfaces. A slight chill was in the silent air until the screams started. They echoed deep into the prison, waking lower-level guards and prisoners alike. Confusion and fear caused the tension in the prison to rise until it snapped. The rioting started in the lower levels as the bloodshed increased in the upper layers. The prisoners acted like sharks, the smell of blood in the air attracting predators from every level of the prison, turning it into a frenzy. A majority of the guards, lazy and unprepared, were dispatched quickly. They were so focused on the prisoners below them that they never bothered to look up. The Necromongers descended upon them at first chance, bringing over 100 soldiers in the first wave. The 20-minute window was more than enough time for Riddick’s personal ship to break through the atmosphere of the planet and land. Now they had 52 hours before the next window would appear. 52 hours trapped inside this prison. A cruel smile overtook Vaako's face, ‘ _ Well, more like 52 hours of the prisoners trapped with them,’ _ he chuckled to himself.

The circular prison cut deep into the rocky soil of Crematoria, allowing for Vaako and James to have a complete sightline to his men on each level. Riddick, Toombs, Toal, and Johns had jumped straight off the first level ledge, descending to the dark depths to the lower levels. The few soldiers who were supposed to go with them stopped at the ledge, looking back at Vaako in confusion. Ignoring the rush of excitement, and slight fear, that bubbled from within his chest while watching Riddick in action, Vaako rolled his eyes before gesturing to the men to fall back in line. If Riddick needs help, Vaako would respond, and bring death to all those that believe they can face the Necromongers and win. James sidled up next to Vaako, the thumb from the head guard in his hand. Splatters of blood on his face and clothes reflect the light that the Necromongers brought into the dark prison, reminiscent of the gems that the women of the court put on their outfits to attract attention. Vaako and James moved quickly through the levels, killing any and all prisoners they ran across. His Lensors followed the molecular trail left by Riddick and the others, making it easy to follow their reckless idiots.

“Johns is getting sloppy,” James muttered, stabbing a crawling man in the back. The man shouted briefly before falling limp. Pulling his spear out, James wiped the sharp tip on the man’s dirty clothes before stepping over the body.

“How do you know it was him? It could be Toal, the man has the attention span of a fly sometimes,” Vaako said, turning around, watching as his soldiers move throughout the floor, checking every shadow for a cowering body, then ending it quickly. Riddick had been through this level, but seemed disinterested, killing only a few people before moving lower. Vaako turned a large body over with his foot. A moment of surprise-filled him when he saw that the man died from a metal eating utensil being thrust through his eye socket, lodging into his brain. Letting out a scoff, Vaako moved away from the body and toward the doors which lead to the next level.

“Johns like quick kills. Doesn’t take chances that his targets could escape or live. So, a bullet to the brain or knife to the heart is more his style. It just looks like this man has Situs Inversus. Poor bastard” James stated, strolling through the corridor towards Vaako. His long metal spear rested across his right shoulder, with two laser guns strapped to his upper thighs. The high neck shirt and metal chest plate make him look slightly larger than normal. He looked so at ease as if he was just casually strolling through the halls of the Basilica after a late lunch. For a second Vaako wondered if he looked like that in the middle of battle.

“What is that?” Vaako asked annoyed, pressing the severed thumb against the keypad again after it was rejected a few moments prior. Gritting his teeth, Vaako tried for a third time, only to be rejected again.

“It’s when your organs are on the opposite side of your body. Like the heart is on the right instead of the left.” Johns said lightly.

Frustrated, Vaako flung the thumb in a random direction over his shoulder, banging his other fist against the metal door. The noise was almost deafening in the narrow hallway. The metal of Vaako’s handguard creates a loud screech when struck against the large metal doors. James watched as the thumb sailed through the air until the shadows consumed it. 

Raising an eyebrow, James turned back to Vaako. The brunette gave him a blank look, before offering a slight smile, causing James to smile back. The two men look at each other before small chuckles escape from both of them.

“I take it my thumb was no longer any good,” the other brunette teased.

“Must not have picked a high-ranking guard” Vaako countered, sending two soldiers to go try and find the shriveled thumb.

A few moments passed before the withered thumb was found and brought back to them. Vaako nodded to his men before trying the thumb again, only to have it fail once more. Growling in frustration, Vaako tossed the severed appendage to a laughing James, stalking away to sit on a small wedge of rock that was about waist high. Hopping up, Vaako watched in glee as Johns struggled to get the thumb to work with little success. After the fourth try, James sighed as if in defeat.

“I really didn’t want to do this” He whined, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling for a brief moment. Groaning, the smaller male turned his attention back to the thumb in his hand. Vaako watched in confusion as James removed the bone from within the finger, tossing it away. With a shudder, James rolled the shriveled flesh over his own gloved thumb, effectively stretching the skin back to a normal size. Stunned, Vaako jumped off the rock he was sitting on, and walked over to James, amazed and disturbed at the ingenious action.

“Johns taught me this trick when we hunting this murder couple in the Apexion System. It’s so fucking gross,” James said, as he pressed his flesh covered thumb to the biometric reader. A soft chime sounded out, signaling the opening of the door, and both men breathed a sigh of relief. James quickly peeled the skin off his gloved finger and flung it through the opening door. A muffled curse startled James as Vaako’s eyes widened in surprise.

Standing on the other side of the door was Commander Toal, with the peeled thumb flesh stuck to his chest plate and a confused expression crossing his face. The blond commander slowly brought his hand up, pinching the flesh from between his index finger and thumb, and slowly pulled it away from his chest. James and Vaako watched, transfixed, as Commander Toal unrolled the flesh, studying it, before yelping and flinging it away in disgust.

“What the fuck was that!” He screeched, wiping his fingers on his pant legs, “I swear if that was someone’s dick flesh, I will end both of you!”

Vaako and James looked at each other briefly before they both doubled over laughing. James fell into Vaako, clutching his stomach, as his howls of laughter filled the hallway, not caring how many necromongers could see or hear him. Vaako wrapped his arms around James' shoulders, keeping the man from falling while his silent chortles shook his chest and throat. Tears started to prick at his eyes, as his chest struggled against the spasms. Vaako can vaguely hear Commander Toals honking chuckles over James' loud howling laughs. The First Among pressed his face into James' soft hair, letting the soft strands wipe away a few stray tears that escaped his control.

Straightening up, Vaako tried to relax, taking deep breaths to try and control his laughter. A few small chuckles and giggles escape, but Vaako doesn’t pay attention, shifting focus to Commander Toal and James, both of whom seem to have lost absolute control. Both men are dark red, resting against nearby objects due to their inability to stand up; James against Vaako and Toal against the door jamb. With a sigh and small smile, Vaako dropped James, letting the smaller male fall to his hands and knees, startling him. Soon both men have stopped cackling, though still smiling widely. Vaako grabbed James' spear, which he leaned against the keypad when he was dealing with the thumb, tossing it to the now standing man.

Turning to his second commander, only to pause for a moment when he saw that the larger commander was wiping his chest plate with a small white cloth. His second looked up, smiling sheepishly before tucking the small textile away. Rolling his eyes at the dramatic action, Vaako took a deep breath before letting it out. A brief flash of humiliation passed, but Vaako ignored it. From the shuffling and muffled sounds behind him, he could tell that some of the other soldiers were also laughing. Moments like these would have never happened under Lord Zhylaw, but now were more common. Rounds of laughter could often be heard most days in the mess halls and sometimes even in the training halls if sparring partners got a little mouthy toward each other.

“Why are you here Commander Toal, shouldn’t you be protecting our Lord Marshal?” Vaako questioned, ignoring Toals snort and small eye roll.

“Yes, because Riddick needs protection,” Toal commented. “Actually he sent me to come bring you to him. Said you were taking too long.”

Rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath, Vaako stalked forward. James and his soldiers following in line behind him. A small handful of soldiers stay behind, securing the doorway and ensuring that there would be no surprises or mistakes.

“So, for real, what was that?” Toal questioned, as they walked away, earning a laugh from James and a small smirk from Vaako. Neither man answered, letting the sounds of their boots crunching the gravel path under them fill the silence. The blond man lasted for about 5 seconds before asking again in a louder voice.

“No, seriously, if you skinned some guys' junk and threw it at me, neither Riddick nor Johns will be able to save your asses,” Toal stated, anger and worry heavy in his voice.

“Don’t worry Commander, I made sure that it looked to be clean before I cut it off,” James commented, a smile gracing his pink lips. The sound of agony that rang throughout the prison caused the guards on the first floor to shake their heads for the poor tortured soul below them. That was the worst scream by far.

______________ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_______________

“Johns, if you don’t get your boy away from me, I’m gonna kill him.” Toal growled, stalking away from the two smaller males who responded with smug smirks of their own. Confused, Johns turned to the ranting commander and raised his eyebrow, hoping to get more information for the sudden demand. Receiving only a growl and muttering of ‘disrespectful brats’, Johns let out a sigh, turning to his boy and silently demanding an answer. James stepped up to Johns, offering a shrug and a promise to tell him later what happened. Vaako tried to hide the feeling of jealousy that tried to bubble up as he watched Johns grab James’ hair and pull him into a harsh kiss. It was almost as if the ex-law enforcement officer was trying to claim the smaller male in front of everyone. After a few moments, Johns pulled away, earning a small whine from James. Looking into his submissive eyes, Johns eyed the darkening lips and the flushed expression on James' face. Wiping away a stray blood drop on James' cheek, Johns stepped away, letting go of his boy as he does.

“You already have 10 marks, boy. I hope for your sake, that I won’t be adding any more today,” Johns growled, earning a cheeky grin from James.

“But Daddy, that's the best part,” James replied, earning a hard slap to his ass as he started to walk back to Vaako. Yelping and moving away, James grabbed Vaako's arm and pulled him away from Johns and a laughing Toal.

“Marks?” Vaako asked, ignoring the part of him that wanted someone to claim him like he just saw. All that possessive behavior that Vaako knew he shouldn’t crave but did, would amount to nothing in the end.

“You know, like lashes?” James said, tossing a confused glance at Vaako, “I’ve seen other necromongers do this. Hell, Alec and I had a punishment session yesterday, in front of the pack before the meeting started.”

Frowning, Vaako stopped walking, looking at James, who looked confused then horrified. Before Vaako could demand to know about the meeting, James turned and walked away, leaving Vaako more confused and annoyed than before. Starting to chase after him, Vaako was distracted when a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him to a halt.

“Don’t worry about him, follow me,” Riddick’s deep voice ghosted over his ear causing his body to shiver slightly. With one tug, Riddick pulled Vaako in a different direction. They passed a few closed doors before walking through a small metal archway. Toombs was leaning against the wall, grey eyes locked onto a dark opening in the floor a few meters away. Vaako could hear animalistic sounds coming from inside the hole, along with screaming, and the sound of metal screeching against metal. Vaako looked back towards Toombs, the scruffy male not moving an inch.

“He just doesn’t like cats,” Riddick said, answering Vaako's unasked question.

“I like normal cats just fine, you ass. I just don’t like your cats,” Toombs replied, glancing away to frown at Riddick before looking back at the pit.

“You lock a guy just once in a pit with hellhounds and he is scarred for life,” Riddick laughed, earning a dark look from Toombs.

“Yeah, being locked with giant, man-eating metal beasts for days. Silly me for developing a normal fear, instead of taming them. Geez why didn’t I try that,” Toombs growled, only to jump in surprise when a loud crash and howl was heard from the pit. Taking another step back against the door, Toombs frown deepened, hand hovering over his laser gun. Vaako took a moment to swallow the smile that threatened to escape. He was shocked to see that his lessons with Toombs had paid off to the point that the man felt comfortable enough to bring the laser weapon with him.

“Aww calm down Toombs, they are just saying hello,” Riddick chuckled, his thumb rubbing slightly on Vaako's arm, though his attention was focused on the pit. With a slight tug, Vaako and Riddick walked closer to the chasm until they were at the very edge. His Lord's grip on his arm tightened with each step until Vaako was certain that he would have the shape of Riddick's handprint pressed deep into his bones. Looking down, Vaako saw that the walls of the deep pit were lined with cages, whose bars were bent and misshapen. A small opening in the center of the pit allowed steam to rise from deep within the bedrock. A pale red light glowed from within, indicating that the opening contained molten magma under it. Pacing along the edges of the trench was a black shadow, faint red marks shifted and moved at random over its body. Vaako watched, transfixed as the creature turned towards Riddick and himself with a small snarl. It stepped closer, light reflecting off the metal plating along its back and sides. If it weren't for Riddick holding him close, Vaako would have stepped back in fear. As it was he ended up pressing himself tight against his Lord, as his instincts screamed danger.

“Do not show them fear. Show them that you are not afraid, and they will respect you.” Riddick whispered in his ear. “For the most part.” 

Despite what Riddick claimed, Vaako had a hard time believing him as the beast below seemed to get more agitated the longer they stood at the edge of the pit. Soon, another beast emerged from within one of the cages, its long sleek body sidling up next to the other hellhound. It rubs its head under the chin of the larger one before focusing on Vaako. For a split second, Vaako and beast locked eyes. Staring into its eyes, the brunette was reminded of Riddicks. Both were shining purple and intense, but Riddick's eyes felt like they had more depth. More than once Vaako was certain that if you stared at Riddick for too long, your soul would leave your body, only to be enslaved in Riddick's gaze. Unlike the larger hellhound, Vaako did not feel the need to run. Instead, he almost wanted to pet it, his hand twitched at his side in response. The beast below cocked its head as if studying him unsure of what to make of him. The scales at its back fluttered, much like the feathers on a bird. It gave him a low rumble from within in throat before turning away, stalking around the pit before drifting back into the shadows and out of sight. 

Looking over to Riddick, Vaako noticed that the larger hellhound and Riddick seemed to be locked in their own battle of wills. The large beasts suddenly lunged up at Riddick, it's hard metal claws digging deep into the rocky surface of the pit. The beast makes it more than halfway up the side before losing its grip and falling back to the bottom. The beast shook its head before trying again, growling and howling the entire time. Vaako wanted to step away, not liking the aggressive nature of this beast, but the iron grip that Riddick had on his arm made it impossible to do so. Suddenly Riddick turned away from the pit with a frown on his face. 

“Aww Riddick, it seems like they don't remember you. Such as shame. Let’s leave. Back on to the ship. Chop chop let's go!” Toombs mocked, clapping his hands, a slight hint of apprehension giving away his unease. Commander Toals snorted, as he and others walked into the room. 

“No, he just needs a reminder,” Riddick replied, pulling off his chest guard. Letting the black and gold metal plate fall to the floor with a thud, Riddick set about removing the rest of his armor. Alarmed, Vaako reached out to stop him, only to have Riddick thrust his other Ulak blade into his hands. Confused and annoyed, Vaako took a step toward Riddick, demanding answers. 

“My Lord, what are you doing?” Vaako shouted the curved blade clutched tight against his chest. 

Instead of answering, Riddick offered Vaako a smirk before stalking back towards the pit. He looks down into the pit before turning back to Vaako and the others. 

“This should only take a moment,” Riddick said before turning and jumping into the pit below. With a shout, Vaako rushed to the edge, heart firmly lodged in his throat. He could feel Toal, James, and Johns move upside him, worry and confusion etched onto their faces. 

Below them, Riddick and the largest hellhound circle each other. The pit is silent besides the hiss of the thermal vent in the center. Vaako looked around, frantically hunting for the other hellhound he knew was present. He spots the animal inside one of the cages. It's laying on the ground, resting its large head on its paws, watching as the two males circle around each other. A smaller head popped up behind it, as a small hellhound tried to crawl over the other’s body. The resting beast growled in its throat before pinning the smaller cat under a large black paw. The smaller animal squirmed making loud squeaking noises when a tongue started to swipe across its face. Confused, Vaako wondered why the animal does not feel threatened by Riddick's presence in its den when it is with a cub. Though judging from the size, the cub was not a newborn, however, Vaako was certain that most animals had strong parental instincts. 

Before Vaako could voice a warning to Riddick, the larger male hellhound roared, launching itself over the small steam vent and crashing into Riddick. They roll together for a moment before Riddick is able to kick the beast away. Four small scratches stain Riddick tank top red, and blood bubbled from the wounds. However, the cuts looked to be shallow, allowing Vaako to breathe a sigh of relief. The beast leaped away, and Vaako almost fell into the pit as he struggled to follow the fight as large beams and rock faces obstructed his view. Annoyed and worried, Vaako moved away from the rest of the group, spotting a rock ledge that protruded slightly over the pit. Climbing onto the narrow ledge, Vaako refocused on the fight, hands gripping the two ulak blades. The pit was no longer quiet, as the hellhound offered very vocal opinions about Riddick. Growls, roars, and howls rattled the entire room, causing dust to fall from the ceiling and coat every surface. The hellhound swiped at Riddick who jumped out of the way, flinging his body over the beast using a low hanging rope, a smile in place when the beast growled in anger. 

“Riddick, stop playing around,” Johns ordered, his voice carrying over the sounds of the beast below. Riddick glanced up towards the rest of the group with a grin, only to have it falter for a moment as he scanned the group above him. He looked around the rim of the pit, shoulders tense until he spotted Vaako a little ways from the group on the ledge. He grinned up at him, shoulders relaxing. Staring down at his insane Lord Marshal, Vaako grew more worried as Riddick seemed to ignore the beast stalking up to him in favor of grinning like a lunatic up at him. Vaako hands tighten on the Ulak blades, ready to use them if needed. However just as the beast was within reach Riddick tore his gaze away from Vaako and grabbed the animal by its neck. Pulling it close, he released his own roar, the sound far louder and deeper than the hell beast. In that second, Vaako felt his entire world shift as a burning sensation erupted from the right side of his chest. He felt this before, when he first confronted Riddick on Crematoria, over six years ago. Trying to breathe through the burning pain, Vaako watched as the hellhound in Riddick's grasp froze before it started to curl into itself, its scales returning to a dark grey color, as a low whine left its chest. 

Unlike the sound from six years ago, this roar doesn’t send Vaako crashing into the nearby rocks, nor does it seem to have any effect on anyone other than him. With a glance, Vaako could see that Toombs, James, Johns, and Toal were all still standing, their focus locked onto the scene below. Vaako tried to swallow, but his throat was tight and dry, making it feel like he just tried to swallow sandpaper. Breathing hurt, each breath felt like dry ice was being sucked into his lungs, while each exhale felt like liquid fire was burning his throat. A shaking started in his chest. Confused, Vaako placed a hand over his chest. His heart was beating so hard it hurt, his chest and insides spasmed in time with the abused organ. His mind warred with each breath, part of him was demanding something while another part of him watched in confusion as the hellhound was released from Riddick's grasp. The beast began purring when Riddick started to stroke its head, its body arching with the strokes. Low, deep growls were being emitted by Riddick, their sounds softer than the previous ones, but still audible to Vaako. 

The growls and rumbles called to Vaako. They called to the void inside him, buried deep under years of purifications and rituals. From the first sound, Vaako stood rooted, staring into the pit, as Riddick fought and won dominance over the large and dangerous creature. Vaako could hear himself respond, unable to stop the soft whines that were spilled from his throat. Thankfully he stood apart from the others. With every growl of dominance from Riddick, Vaako could hear himself respond and could do nothing to control it. It was like his body was rebelling against him. A sudden loud snarl echoed from within the pit, and Vaako felt his knees try to buckle. Throwing himself against a small boulder, eyes squeezed shut, Vaako held onto the damp rock, willing strength back into his legs. His mind screamed at him to kneel, to show respect for this alpha. Confused, Vaako fought his own instincts; He would not kneel in this horrible prison, no matter what his mind was screaming at him to do. Opening his eyes and looking around, Vaako saw that no one was paying attention to him. All eyes on Riddick and the hell beasts purring below. 

‘Good,’ Vaako thought with relief. ‘No one saw.’ Pulling himself up onto weak legs, Vaako staggered away from the ledge of the pit, with one last look at Riddick to confirm that he had the situation in hand. Brown eyes caught shining purple, and for a moment it was like time disappeared before it suddenly slammed back into him. Tossing a frown at his Lord Marshal, Vaako turned away; he needed to get away from Riddick before he actually lost control of his body.

______________ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_______________

Normally, returning after a long away mission was like letting out your belt after consuming a large feast, or taking off one’s shoes at the end of each day. The stress and tension just deflated from the body, and once the stiff, metal armor was taken off, one could almost hear the moans of relief it brought. Lyrica said it was similar to when women take off their undergarments at the end of the day when they were finally retiring for the night. Vaako had snorted at the time, claiming that a warrior’s armor was much worse than some silly piece of clothing. Lady Toal promptly slapped him upside the head stating that the women warriors wear both, which was like wearing two layers of stiff armor. Vaako had visibly shuttered at the thought, that sounded horrible.

However, today was not a normal day, for the damn hell beasts made it so that no Necromonger wanted to be stripped of their protective layers, comfort and relief be damned. Visibly nervous eyes followed every move that the hellhounds made as soldiers moved out of their way in the hallways, with Toombs keeping a larger distance than most. The ex-mercenary kept at least one body between him and the beasts at any given moment. Lyrica and Lady Toal had met them at the cargo bay entrance, where both women were given a curious sniff before the large cats moved out into the hall. Screaming and startled yelps followed as the necromongers in the corridors scrambled to move away from the beasts. 

Vaako had tried to talk sense into Riddick during the trip back to the fleet. He had tried to make Riddick understand that these beasts just couldn't roam the halls of the Basilica as they pleased. Vaako had even almost begged at one point before losing his temper. A split lip and bruised cheek were the results of that conversation and were plainly visible to any who looked. He wasn't pleased, to say the least, especially if these animals would only obey Riddick. They would become a problem which would, in turn, become a headache and an issue that Vaako would have to address. Sighing, Vaako rubbed his temples as the High Council and the hellhounds slowly made their way toward the Throne room for dinner. Beside him, Commander Toal was regaling his wife with tales of his glorious battle, most of which included over exaggerations. Riddick was in front of him, seeming to ignore Vaako since their fight on the ship, which was just fine with Vaako. 

Upon entering the throne room's outer chamber, the high council was met with the sight of Commander Krones, and Subcommander Pike awaiting them, both men in partial battle armor. The Sub Commanders favored ax on his hip, while Krones held his favorite sword, twirling it slightly with his finger. Vaako felt his breath freeze in his chest, his deadline wasn't up, was it? It couldn't be, he had another week. 

Hearing the door slide open, Krones turned to the returning party with a sneer pasted across his face. “First Among Vaako, I have come to formally give my Declaration, as is my right as a Necromonger. You have failed to complete your duties as the Warning of Declaration commands,” Krones drawled, glancing at Riddick. “And therefore, your life is forfeit.”

“No. I have another week.” Vaako replies, his voice shaken. He could feel the others around him tense, the air becoming charged. 

“I understand if you have been too nervous to keep track of time truly, but I can assure you it has been a month. Today is, in fact, the last day of Warning,” Krones jeered mockingly.

“Third Commander Krones, your Declaration against First Among Vaako has not been granted. Remove yourselves from my presence and live. Stay and die” Riddick commanded, the hellhounds stepping up to his side, scales flared and teeth snarling. 

“With all due respect, Lord Riddick,” Krones started, looking between the two men. “This is between myself and Vaako, and further, no Declaration has actually been made, merely a warning. Such is the Necromonger way, though I understand it might be difficult for someone newly converted to acknowledge. It has been this way for centuries!”

Ignoring the sputtering man, Riddick turned to Vaako. “Vaako, go set up my dinner, make sure the chiefs include something for our new pets. Take James and the girls with you.” 

Vaako cast one long look at Krones, noticing that the man seemed notably angry. His once pale face was dark red. Light shone off the sweat that clung to his face, while his eyes were dark and blown wide. His chest seemed to heave a little, and he cast looks between Riddick and Vaako. Finally, the man bowed his head slightly, eyes locked onto his armored shoes. Sensing that Riddick had complete control, Vaako stepped around the larger male, James, Lyrica, and Lady Toal following, as they passed between Riddick and Krones on their way into the inner Throne Room. Just as Vaako passed by the bowing Krones, his hairs on his neck raised, a warning of danger suddenly blaring in his mind. 

Vaako threw out his arm in defense, sensing movement behind him. A hissing sound was heard as Krones’ acid covered blade sliced through Vaakos arm guard and into his skin. He turned his other fist into Krone's face, causing the other male to pull back. Vaako tried to follow, a battle cry leaving his lips when strong arms wrapped around his waist and flung him away. With a groan Vaako picked himself off the ground, arm throbbing in agony as the acid slowly dissolved into the open wound. It was chaos in the throne room, shouting and angered hellhounds growling and hissing. Subcommander Pike was pinned under the female hellhound, screaming as the large beast bit down on his forearm, drawing blood. His small ax laid a few feet away, while Krones was being pulled away by a few guards, his acid covered dagger taken by Johns, who handed the item to a nearby menial. 

“Get Vaako to the med bay” Riddick's voice echoed in the room, bringing the chaotic hall into a deafening silence. 

The hall was silent as Subcommanders Alec and Ozo escorted the raging Vaako out of the room and towards med bay. The small cut on his arm bubbled with a dark liquid, while the surrounding skin darkens to a deep black. A slight hint of the sharp acid hovers in the air. The hellhounds stalk the perimeter, their once dark red scales, hardening to sharp jagged metal points and turning a maroon so dark it was almost like tar. Their sharp metal scales scrape lightly along the room's metal walls, creating an eerie atmosphere for all in the room. Commander Krones was too busy berating the guards holding him captive to notice the shifting tensions from within the room. Even Subcommander Pike could tell that something was wrong as he clutched his bleeding arm to his chest. 

Alexander Toombs watched the cats closely, though his eyes glanced over to Riddick as well. He knows their truth. He knows that they only react to the energy of their alpha, which was Riddick. He has seen this before, this specific behavior. It was the first night that Riddick was in Crematoria. Toombs had hoped to watch the convict suffer at the claws of the hell beasts, Only to instead watch as Riddick is turned into their Alpha, able to control and guide the large predators to his will. In reality that should have been enough of a warning that the Furyan was like no other, but Toombs’s ego and pride got the best of him, landing him on the wrong side of Riddick’s wrath. Much like this idiotic Commander Krones was doing.

Shaking his head, Toombs stepped back, closer to Lady Toal and Lyrica. His arm encircled his lover's waist, bringing her to rest against his chest, while his other hand rested on the gun strapped to his hip. Taking one last look at Riddick’s face, Toombs took another step back, putting more distance between them, Riddick, and Commander Krones. He pulled Lady Toal along, noticing that Commander Toal had put his body in front of hers, acting as her shield. Glancing around, Toombs notices that Johns and James both are watching Riddick, weapons in both of their hands, as if they are waiting for an order to attack. Lyrica murmured something against his forearm, smiling slightly. Toombs can’t help but smile in agreement. Dropping a small kiss to her head, he can’t help but agree that Commander Krones did, in fact, fuck up.

A deep laugh fills the hall, causing everyone to tense. The chuckling sounds anything but happy. Lyrica pressed closer against his chest and he tightened his grip, he just hoped that Riddick had more control over his rage then he did in the past. Killing Krones now will mean that they lose the ability to figure out who is truly behind the assassination attempts against Vaako. They have stopped them all from ever reaching their oblivious commander, placing small countermeasures after each attack, such as convincing the bonded dominants and submissives to sit with Vaako in the mess hall and watch over him. Menials and worker drones with hidden live cameras watched over Vaako while he worked in his study or in his workshop with his Lensors. Each pack member taking turns watching the live feed. Commander Toal joined him in every war meeting, and they stopped allowing Vaako to attend the Court Meetings after Lady Toal and Lyrica stopped two separate assassination attempts. The pack was split on whether Vaako should know about the attempts. Still, after several heated debates, they decided against it, due to Vaako’s quick temper and inability to let things go. The dumbass would probably try to confront the mastermind on his own, and get killed. Then bye-bye universe, because Riddick will literally tear apart every known atom in a blind rage.

Lady Toal shifted beside Toombs, causing his attention to shift from the chuckling Riddick to her. Ready to soothe her, thinking that she was nervous or scared, he is startled to see instead a deep look of hatred and anger on her face. Her body was tense, her arms crossed across her chest, not in defense, but in anger. He can see that her nails were digging into her biceps, trembling slightly from the force. He briefly wondered if he needed to move away from her too because damn, she looks ready to rival Riddick in anger. She turned to him, her eyes cold and dead.

“When this is all over, Krones’ head is mine.” She snarled before turning back to Riddick and Krones.

Toombs nodded in shock and a slight amount of fear, glancing at Lord Toal, seeing a small smile briefly flicker across his face. Knowing that removing his attention from Riddick is a bad idea even on a good day, Toombs shifted his focus back to the large and very dangerous man, and his prey. Krones, unable to read the room or just that plain stupid, was walking up to Riddick. His nasally voice is speaking fast but saying nothing important. Riddick watched, a smile on his face, but hate and anger in his eyes. Like a snake lying in wait for its prey, Riddick attacked with the same speed and surprise. The commander was sent flying through the air before Toombs could even comprehend what occurred. The bald man sailed across the room before slamming against the far wall with a sickening crunch, falling to the ground like a sack of vegetables.

The hellhounds release a high pitch whooping sound, almost like laughter. The sound is haunting but also crawls across Toombs skin like a friendly touch. It feels different than when he heard it in the prison. Before it made his heart beat fast, his instincts were shouting at him to run. But now, it relaxed him, making him smile and wanting to laugh as well. He glanced around, noticing the same effect on the other pack members. Riddick caught his eye, and gave a small smirk, causing Toombs to smirk as well. Toombs relaxed, Riddick might be angry, but he was still in control, not his Furyan side. Letting go of his gun, Toombs wrapped his other arm around Lyrica, resting his chin on her head, ready for a nice show. Maybe he should have asked for dinner and a show. ‘ _ Oh well, notes for next time, _ ’ he thinks.

Riddick took his time walking over to the groaning mess on the floor. The hellhounds circle closer to the fallen man, the smallest beast even daring to nip at him before Riddick called it away. It jerks away like a child being caught with its hand in the cookie jar. And maybe to these man-eating beasts, that’s exactly what it was. Riddick paused above Krones, listening to his mumbled pleads for mercy and confused iteration of Riddicks title.

“My Lord, wha-what did I do? He begged as he reached out and grabbed Riddick's boot.

Toombs noticed that one of his fingers is bent in a weird direction, and a small trickle of blood slowly drips out of the corner of his mouth, down his chin, before falling to the floor. Riddick smiled again before kicking the handoff of his foot and bringing his boot across Krones face. The impact forced the commander's head to snap to the side. A loud crunch of bone echoes in the room. The bald commander screamed in pain, blood pouring from his gaping mouth. One half of his lower jaw sat differently from the rest of his mouth. A small chunk of tooth fell out, bouncing across the floor. Riddick walked around the withering man, stepping on hands, arms, fingers, legs, and feet at random. Applying pressure slowly, till at last bone crunched under the weight, before moving one to a new area. Krones continued to beg and plead for mercy, his screams going unanswered, but not unnoticed.

The hellhounds have stopped circling, Toombs noted. One was laying down like a canine, with its head resting on its front two paws, watching Riddick. The smallest hell beast lays curled up against its stomach. It's only about 1/3 the size of the other two, most likely the cub of the larger two hellhounds. The largest beast, and most definitely male, was sniffing around the small drops of Vaako’s blood from the earlier attack. The animal licked at the blood stilling for a moment before emitting a soft purring sound, the scales on its neck and back rattle and raise. The female hellhound and Riddick both jerk toward the male, as do the rest of the pack. The large male glowed bright red for a moment, almost like lava is moving under its scales, before settling back down into the normal dark red. It resumed its patrolling of the perimeter of the room, and the other hellhound resumed watching Krones writhe in agony on the floor. The female licked its chops, sniffing the air slightly, as a small dollop of drool fell from its mouth.

Riddick looked over to his human pack members, all of whom look confused. He chuckled for a moment before responding.

“It's an animal thing.”

A small round of chuckles echoes through the pack, all of whom were ignoring the crying man. Riddick leaned down, grabbing Krones by his bald head and lifting slightly. The man cries out in pain again. His limbs offer no support in their current condition. Riddick leaned his face closer to the broken man, forcing Krones to look deep into his eyes.

“If you ever try to touch what is mine again,” Riddick growled, “I will let these hellhounds rip you apart limb from limb. Slowly. So that you feel every bone break, every limb they rip away from you, every tooth, and every claw.”

Krones cried out again as Riddick dropped him back to the floor, gesturing to Subcommander Pike and a few soldiers to take the Commander to med bay. All three are ghost white, giving Riddick and the pack a wide berth as they scrape the shattered remains of Commander Krones onto a stretcher and carry him away.

The pack is silent for a moment. Each studying Riddick, judging his mood. It was Johns, his beta, who spoke out.

“So, dinner?” He questioned. It sounds more like a command than a question, causing Riddick to snort and Lord Toal to snicker.

“Johns, you are more demanding than Lyrica, and she was a hooker” Toombs laughing, earning a gasp of outrage from Lyrica.

“I was not a hooker, you asshole. I was an escort, not that your uncultured ass would know the difference.” She argued trying to wiggle out of his arms. “I am worth so much more than a cheap fuck. Like baby, if I didn’t love you, you couldn’t afford me. Really, I did you a service.”

The pack laughed, as Toombs and Lyrica continued to bicker. Tension in the room started to fade, and soon all are laughing and joking around, completely at ease even with the large hellhounds milling around. Riddick smiled as he watched his pack come together. However, his thoughts turned to Vaako. He could have lost him again. If Vaako were even a second slower, that blade would have slashed into the back of his head and neck, and with acid that fast-acting, he would have been dead before they ever got him to Med Bay. Then what? What would he do with a pack and no mate? Something hard pressed against his thigh. Reaching down, he petted the warm hard scales of the male hellhound. Its mate and cub were still laying down, but the female was now grooming the squirming cub. 

The beast scales puff up slightly, signaling that someone was drawn near. Moving his eyes away from the beasts, he spotted Lady Toal approaching. Opening his arm, he allowed her to curl up against his side. The male hellhound moved away, not quite trusting the new pack members, but Riddick knew that they would come around shortly. They already accepted Vaako, so it was only a matter of time for the rest of the pack.

“When this is all over, I want Krones. And I want to handle it my way.” The brunette said, her head resting against his large chest, her arms wrapped around his waist.

Part of him wanted to fight her against this. Krones was attacking his mate, not hers. But he saw her earlier, he knew that look in her eyes. She was like him, uncontrolled rage and anger. It's all-consuming if left unchecked. Maybe a compromise then. 

“What if we work together?” He offered. He felt her relax slightly against him, before turning her head to look up at him.

“Fine but it will be slow, long, and excruciating,” she agreed. “They will suffer for trying to hurt my family.”

With a nod, he agreed, and they both turned back to their new family. Toombs and Lyrica were still bickering, while Johns and Toal seemed to be in a wrestling match. James stood off to the side, cleaning his nails with a small knife and occasionally shouting out random praises to his husband without even looking. This continued for a moment until Johns and Toals stopped, both breathing heavy, sweat covering their bodies, and grime smeared on the floor. James offered his next praise, not noticing that the two men had stopped fighting. Johns looked over, confused, at his bitch. Before he could even question him, James offered another praise, along the lines of “You look so hot beating him. Pin him for me, babe”. Johns's eyes narrowed, standing up, and taking a step towards James. 

“Yeah baby, I’ll win for you,” Johns said, making his voice sound breathless like he was still fighting. 

“Yeah bae, so strong. Get him, daddy,” James said, switching the blade to his other hand, not noticing that he was caught. Lord Toals looked to be trying to contain his mirth, and even Toombs and Lyrica had stopped bickering to look on in amusement.

“Boy did you see that? I got him pinned so good,” Johns said. Slight anger entering his voice, like a warning. Toal flopped onto his back for a sound effect, trying to make it as realistic as possible.

“Oh, so good Daddy, you are so strong an- oh shit,” James said, finally done picking at his nails and closing the blade. He looked up, expecting to see his dom wrestling, not standing 3 feet in front of him, with murder written across his face.

“Oh no, no need to stop now, why don’t you finish?” Johns asked, taking a step closer, his voice dropping a tone deeper. “I would love to hear you finish that lie you were telling.” 

A shiver raced up James' back, his brown eyes widened when Johns’s voice dropped lower. If it weren’t for the small smirk at the corners of Johns's mouth, James would almost be shaking in fear. The last time he got Johns that mad, he couldn’t sit for a week without it hurting his bruised ass. However, the small smile meant that Johns isn’t angry. Annoyed or teasing sure, but not angry. With a sigh, James fell to his knees. He knew the drill. The larger male stepped up till he was pressed right up against James, before threading his hand into the soft brown hair. Pulling slightly, he forced James to press his face against his crotch.

“You can stay there until you learn to keep your eyes on me” John growled out. A soft whimper left James' throat at the sound of the order. With a smirk, Johns looked over his shoulder to amused others.

“So, dinner?” He asked again, ignoring the groan from his bitch. Patience was a virtue after all.

______________ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_______________

Vaako paced in his small bedroom. His mind replaying the last 30 minutes, almost unable to understand what just occurred after his return from med bay.  His throat tingles and throbs with heat. Almost like his body was trying to remember and engrain the feeling of Riddick’s hand as it wrapped around his throat. For a brief moment, it had felt good. Grounding, like Riddick, was able to keep Vaako safe from everything, and all he had to do was bare his throat. The voices in his head went completely silent, as a lightweight feeling started to creep into his bones and skin. His mind started to go fuzz, only able to focus on the male pressing into him. When Riddick leaned into his neck, Vaako couldn’t control himself. It was just like in the prison. The whine bubbled up deep from within his chest and escaped, no matter how hard he tried to control it. 

Riddick froze for a second before opening his mouth and licking at Vaako's neck, drawing more whines and high-pitched sounds from the pinned male. When Riddick bit down on his neck, even though it didn’t break the skin, the purring sound that erupted from his chest, startled both him and Riddick. The larger male pulled away instantly, looking deep into his eyes, and demanded answers.

But he didn’t have any, which had Riddick more upset. He tried to pull away but Vaako followed, clinging to his arm like a leech. Riddick watched him; his glowing purple eyes narrowed demanding answers again as he pushed the smaller male away. But Vaako didn’t answer, for he had none. Panic and reasoning started to fill his brain, as the greater distance between him and Riddick seemed to allow for normal brain functions to occur again. A flush raced across his face, at his actions towards his Lord Marshal.

Vaako stepped away trying to put space between them, only to stumble over a warm hard body pressing against his legs, keeping him from backing away. Riddick's eyes narrowed further, like a predator studying its prey. Vaako looked down and froze when caught sight of the female hellhound pressing into him. The female looks back before it purred, dropping its gaze to rub its hard head against his thigh. Slowly, Vaako lowers his hand until it rests upon her head, earning a louder purr from the cat. He casts a look towards Riddick, who offers no support, just a small smirk before slowly petting the large cat at his side. Looking back towards his Lord Marshal, Riddick studies him for a moment longer, before turning and walking out the door. The largest of the hellhounds close on his heels.

Now 30 minutes after Riddick’s departure and his room a mess from the remaining two hellhounds, Vaako contemplated what occurred in the prison and again a little while ago in his bedroom. Riddick had demanded answers, but Vaako had none. He didn’t know why his body kept reacting to Riddick. He didn’t know he could make those sounds. Vaako just doesn’t know anything, and it hurt to admit it. He would never be as strong as Riddick. Would never be as charismatic as Toombs or Toal. He would never be as serious and dedicated as Johns. His only edge was his knowledge; His wisdom and his intelligence. But lately, even that felt like it was failing him.

Flopping back onto his bed, Vaako threw an arm across his eyes, hoping to block out the world. Normally he would have headed to get purification than the training halls to sort out these feelings. But that was no longer an option.

“Fucking asshole,” Vaako moaned, and then grunted when a heavy body jumped onto his bed, and his stomach due to the limited space. Looking up, Vaako noticed that the smallest hellhound was partially standing over him, its large paws kneading the bed, effectively tearing holes into the grey sheets. With a groan, Vaako covered his eyes again. Maybe if he ignored the beast it would leave him alone.

“Fucking stupid ass Riddick with his damn hellhounds. Get off,” Vaako grumbled, shoving his foot into the small hellhounds’ side. The beast just raised its scales and growled at him for a moment before flopping down, taking up the lower right corner of the bed. Vaako sighed before curling up on his side, turning away from the beast, and closed his eyes. It seemed more work to fight the beast than to just let it do what it wanted. He had had more than enough experience to see a losing battle when he saw one. The room was silent for a few minutes before the larger female hellhound jumped into the bed as well. Stepping over Vaako, the female tried to wedge itself between the wall and Vaako back. The tight bed space, forcing Vaako to the very edge of the bed, while the large female pushed its back against his and curled up to sleep. For a split second, Vaako questioned what he did to ever deserve this treatment. 

Simultaneously, across the Basilica, Riddick stared at the air elemental sitting in front of him with a smirk on her face. Her words echoing in his ears, like bells in a large old church tower. He was speechless. What she was saying couldn’t be true. Vaako couldn’t be part-Furyan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/critiques and Kudos fuel me!
> 
> Also, names for our lovely hellhounds would be awesome. I'm having issues coming up with names for these beauties. So drop a comment if you have any suggestions :).


End file.
